Total Drama Volcano Island
by isanity03
Summary: Chris has invited 22 new campers on a new island that has a Volcano. Who will win the million dollars? Syoc Closed.
1. Applications

_They've been on an Island._

_They've been in a film lot._

_They've been around the world._

_They've been on a radioactive island._

_And…_

_They've been on a man-made Island._

_But…_

_Now…_

_They have to survive…_

_A VOLCANO!_

Total Drama Volcano Island _coming soon._

* * *

**Author's note: Hello everybody! It's me again, making a new Total Drama Fanfiction. Don't worry, Total Drama Cruise Waves isn't cancelled, I'm just making another fanfic, but the difference is, that you guys get to make the characters! You just have to fill the form below to have a chance on getting a character on my show. There will be 22 players, 2 from me, 19 from you guys, and one surprise.**

**Rules**

**No Mary Sues or Gary Stus**

**You can only make a maximum of 2 characters, but both have to be a different gender.**

**Don't make your character related to a past canon.**

**Don't abandon your character. The more you review, the higher the chance your character will make it far.**

**Your character has to be as realistic as possible. No sirens or mermaids.**

**If I reject your character, then you can make another one, but you'll have to make it the opposite gender.**

**You can only send it in pm (private messaging), any reviews will automatically be rejected.**

* * *

Here is the form.

Name: (first and last)

Nickname: (optional)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Age: (17-20)

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Body Description:

Height:

Weight:

Skin tone:

Hair color/style:

Eye color/shape:

Normal outfit:

Swimming outfit:

Sleeping outfit:

Personality: (six sentences minimum)

Backstory: (eight sentences minimum)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Quotes: (atleast 2 or 3)

Would they be in a relationship? If yes, who are they into?:

Anything else?:

Audition Tape:

* * *

**Edit: All of the spots have been taken. **


	2. Trailer

_**The drama is back...**_

_**The chaos is back...**_

_**A psychopathic host is back...**_

_**With 22 new competitors!**_

**The Smart Gamer**

"My dad always says, 'Shoot for the moon! If you miss, you'll land on a star!'"

**The Southern Belle**

"We all make mistakes and when we do, we can learn to never do them again."

**Siblings: The Perfectionist and The Dumb Rockstar**

"What!? We can't do that! I'm sure this isn't even legal!?"

"Sometimes I ask myself if giraffes are real or just an illusion. I mean, did you see their neck? Is it even legal to have a neck that long?"

**The Easily-Annoyed Athlete**

"Can you keep it down!?"

**The Shy Not-So-Social Butterfly**

"P-Please don't fight..."

**The Fat and Lazy Guy**

"I'm allergic to the things that I don't want to do."

**The Thespian**

"Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty."

**The Sarcastic Jerk**

"Half of my mind wishes to kill you all and the other half agreed."

**The Serious Misfit**

"I read because everyone's got to have some knowledge, you know?"

**The Mysterious Guy**

"Sorry I don't really talk to people that much."

**The Punk with a soft side**

"Who can you trust in a world full of traitors?"

**The Wildcard**

"Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting, don't ya' think?"

**The Fourth Wall Breaker**

"This is a cartoon! Of course I'll get hurt!"

**The Complete Idiot**

"Don't worry, if I can't see them, they can't see me."

**The Flirtatious Musician**

"Oo, shiney! I want it! Pick me!"

**The Lounge Singer**

"I'm good, but I'm no miracle worker."

**The YouTube Blogger**

"I'm doing this for all my fans out there!"

**The Walking Napoleon Complex**

"Don't call me Mouse!"

**The Sassy Girl**

"My skin only comes into lovely colors, sun ripened tomato and albino, there's no in between for me."

**The Waitress**

"Unlike you, I actually work to get what I want."

_**And ONE**_

_**BIG… **_

_**SURPRISE...**_

**THE HOST OF THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!**

"You might be thinking that this is way out of my territory, but just you all see. I'm going to win this game!"

**Total Drama Volcano Island. Coming Soon.**

* * *

**That's the trailer. Here is the Total Drama Volcano Island contestants. The text in the parentheses are the creator of the character.**

Males

1\. Don Fracture- The RR Host (canon)

2\. Dyke Jiminy- The Mysterious Guy (isanity03)

3\. Vincent "Vince" Brooks- The Wildcard (stigma13)

4\. Hunter "Hunt" Cooper- The Easily Annoyed Athlete (WarriorAuthor1127)

5\. Jayden Walsh- The Perfectionist (King Pessimist)

6\. Drew Hanson- The Lounge Singer (Skyn1nja123)

7\. Thomas Green- The Walking Napoleon Complex (RuffDaScholar)

8\. Marshall "Marsh" Pines- The Sarcastic Jerk (Ser Matten)

9\. Benjamin "Ben" H. Crusoe Anfanther III- The complete idiot (Waking Bad)

10\. Doug Griffin- The Fat and Lazy Guy (Schyte)

11\. Dale Lawson- The Smart Gamer (Taylorfang9)

Females

1\. Jamie Toppy- The Fourth Wall Breaker (isanity03)

2\. Rosetta "Riley" Bell- The Punk with a Soft Side (CocoKissesTMNT)

3\. Tanya Thompson- The YouTube Blogger (Lorelee13)

4\. Renata "Rena" Lee- The Serious Misfit (Candela Monsoon)

5\. Kellendria "Kelly" Provost- The Flirtatious Musician (Gucci Mane LaFlare)

6\. Andrea Harrison- The Sassy Girl (Sanjiandserea)

7\. Ceara Greenwood- The Shy Not-so-Social Butterfly (AmyAmyNight)

8\. Viola "Vi" Simmons- The Waitress (Skyn1nja123)

9\. Shannon "Stewie" Stewart- The Southern Belle (stigma13)

10\. Evelyn "Lyn" Walsh- The Dumb Rockstar (King Pessimist)

11\. Abigail "Abby" Michelle Pierre- The Thespain (TheCrazyClan)


	3. Opening

**This is just the opening of Total Drama Volcano Island. Nothing really important.**

* * *

_The camera comes out of a lake, a bowl of soup, a tree, and from under a rock. The clapboard clapped and the camera goes past Chris and __**Don **__who are arguing on top of a rock and then through a bunch of trees, then up the volcano, then down the other side._

**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine.**

_At the bottom of the volcano, __**Jamie **__is walking around cautiously until the ground shakes. She looks behind her and her eyes widened and she ran off screen followed by a horde of moose._

**You guys are on my mind**

_The camera pans over to a tree where __**Tanya **__and __**Ceara**__ are sitting on a branch. Tanya looks like she's trying to blog with Ceara and Ceara is holding on to the branch very tightly looking frightened. Jamie and the horde of moose run past the tree they were sitting on and Ceara fell off the branch and into __**Dyke**__'s arms while Tanya fell in a bush._

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous.**

_The camera pans over to a different tree where __**Drew **__is laughing at Tanya's misfortune. __**Kelly **__snuck up behind him and tried to grab his chain necklace, until Drew turned his head around quickly and pushed her to the ground, laughing at her._

**I wanna live close to the sun.**

_The scene switches to a waterfall where __**Jayden**__ and __**Lyn**__ are sitting on a raft talking to each other until the raft fell down the waterfall._

**Go pack your bags cause I've already won.**

_The camera pans downwards to a broken logs that reaches two of the cliffs on the left and right. As Jayden and Lyn are seen falling down and off screen, __**Thomas **__is seen trying to pick up a rock that bigger than him, but the log under him breaks and he falls down._

**Everything to prove nothing in my way. I'll get there one day.**

_The camera pans over to the cabins where __**Doug **__is laying on a bed and __**Hunter**__ is trying to pull him off the bed while __**Marsh **__is just yelling at him. _

**Cause I wanna be famous.**

_The camera switches to __**Rena **__and __**Ben**__ sitting on a log together. Ben was about to put his arm around Rena until she pulled out a bottle full of red liquid. Ben got scared and ran off, thinking the liquid was blood. _

**Nanananananananananananananana**

_The camera follows Ben but stops when he passes __**Abby,**__ who is singing. __**Andrea **__walked up to her and shushed her, since she didn't like the the type of music she was singing._

**Nanananananananananananananana**

_The camera pans over to a hotel and goes inside where __**Vi **__is holding two drinks and walks over to __**Stewie**__, who is reading a book, and __**Dale**__, who is playing on his DS. Dale won his game and cheers, but he accidentally hit Vi's hand, making her spill one of the drinks on her face. Stewie handed Vi a paper towel. Vi smiles and accepts the paper towel._

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

_The scene cuts to the top of the Volcano where the cast waves at the camera. Then, everything shook and the volcano erupted and lava shot out of the volcano. Everyone panicked and ran away._

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

_The camera pans up to the sun, which turned into the moon and now it was nighttime. The camera pans down to see __**Riley**__ and __**Vince, **__smiling at each other. Chris suddenly appeared between them with a clown mask and Vince freaked out and ran off screen. _

**(Whistling)**

_The camera goes outward to see the cast sitting around the campfire._


	4. Total Drama Volcano Island Cast

**Hello everyone. I know you're waiting for the first episode of TDVI, but I'm terribly sorry, this isn't the first episode. Since I'm lazy, I will show you guys what the cast looks like first, then I'll do the first episode. Don't worry, the first episode will come out soon…. I think… So I hope this will help you guys imagine what the characters look like.**

* * *

**Name: Dyke Jiminy  
**  
Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Mysterious Guy

Age: 19

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: White

Body Description: Skinny tall guy with a scar on his left leg

Height: 7'11

Weight: 189lbs

Skin tone: Pale skin.

Hair/style: Long brown spiky hair that points to the right.

Eye color/shape: Green oval eyes.

Normal outfit: Purple vest over a blue polo shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers.

Swimming outfit: Black shorts.

Sleeping outfit: White shirt, and white pants

* * *

**Name: Jamie Toppy  
**  
Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Fourth Wall Breaker

Age: 18

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: Canadian

Ethnicity: White

Body Description: Skinny girl, but with a waist the size of her head.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 176lbs

Skin tone: Pale skin

Hair color/style: Long blonde hair that reaches her arms.

Eye color/shape: Brown oval eyes

Normal outfit: Blue t-shirt with red shorts and black slippers.

Swimming outfit: Black Bikini

Sleeping outfit: Pink tank top and gray pajama pants

* * *

**Name: Dale Lawson**

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Smart Gamer

Age: 17

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Description: He is a bit chubby, and fair skin. He has freckles.

Height: 5" 7

Weight: 145

Skin tone: white

Hair color/style: dark brown and curly

Eye color/shape: Brown and oval.

Normal outfit: Brown long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

Swimming outfit: purple trunks

Sleeping outfit: from reaper cloak with Charizard slippers

* * *

**Name: Abigail Michelle Pierre  
**  
Nickname: Pierre, Abby, Amp

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Thespian

Age: 17

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: African-American

Body Description: Her face is pretty round but her chin is slightly pointed. She has a Nubian nose and small but full lips. she has medium-length legs and a larger than average but not huge wingspan. Shoe size is 7 1/2 in women's.

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 125 lbs

Skin tone: cocoa brown

Hair color/style: Black with navy blue tips, reached her mid-back when it's all the way down but it's usually in a French braid

Eye color/shape: dark brown, almond eyes

Normal outfit: sports bra (usually black), a solid black top with a gold star in the middle of it and white short shorts with black converses

Swimming outfit: lavender one piece with a galaxy design on it, wears matching water shoes and has matching goggles with prescription lenses

Sleeping outfit: white t-shirt with a red heart on it and long red and white polka dot pajama pants

* * *

**Name: Jayden Walsh  
**  
Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The perfectionist

Age: 18

Sexuality: homosexual

Nationality: Canadian

Ethnicity: caucasian

Body Description: inverted triangle

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 133 pounds

Skin tone: white

Hair color/style: black, slicked back modern undercut hairstyle

Eye color/shape: blue, almond shape

Normal outfit: a white shirt with a black vest, a black tie, black jeans and black shoes

Swimming outfit: full body stinger suit, black and purple

Sleeping outfit: red satin pajamas

* * *

**Name: Evelyn Walsh  
**  
Nickname: Lyn

Gender: female

Stereotype: The dumb rockstar

Age: 18

Sexuality: pansexual

Nationality: Canadian

Ethnicity: caucasian

Body Description: inverted triangle

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 133 pounds

Skin tone: white

Hair color/style: black with the tips dyed green, straight, center-parted

Eye color/shape: right eye is green, left eye is blue (wear lenses, natural color is blue), almond shape

Normal outfit: a large black T-shirt with a skull on it, black shorts, black sneakers

Swimming outfit: olive green bikini

Sleeping outfit: a black, large T-shirt (her brother T-shirt) and black pants

* * *

**Name: Hunter Cooper  
**  
Nickname: Hunt

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Easily-Annoyed Athlete

Age: 19

Sexuality: Bisexual/High preference towards males (can date girls though)

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Description: Hunter is fairly lean, but has a few muscles from the sports he plays.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 140 lbs

Skin tone: Peach, with a slight tan

Hair color/style: Hunter has reddish-brown combed back hair, the ends being dyed a blonde color.

Eye color/shape: Round, blue eyes

Normal outfit: A dark blue athletic jacket with white and gold details, a white gym shirt, black sweatpants and white and dark blue running shoes

Swimming outfit: Dark blue and gold swim trunks

Sleeping outfit: White boxers

* * *

**Name: Kellendria Provost  
**  
Nickname: Kelly

Gender: female

Stereotype: the flirtatious musician

Age: 19

Sexuality: bisexual

Nationality: Canadian

Ethnicity: white

Body Description: attractive, hourglass figure, wide hips, long legs

Height: 5 feet, 11 inches

Weight: 135 pounds

Skin tone: white

Hair color/style: red, short

Eye color/shape: green, round

Normal outfit: pink short shorts, blue sweater, pink 3 inch high heels

Swimming outfit: pink two-piece swimsuit

Sleeping outfit: pink pants and shirt

* * *

**Name: Vincent Brooks  
**  
Nickname: Vince

Gender:male

Stereotype:wildcard

Age: 20

Sexuality:straight

Nationality:American/japanese

Ethnicity:Caucasian

Body Description:muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength but he still has some muscles.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 190lbs

Skin tone:alabaster

Hair color/style: raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears

Eye color/shape: sharp icy blue

Normal outfit: He wears black steel toed biker boots, black jeans, wears a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T shirt over it with a red dragon design on it, he also wears black gloves and a black leather vest. The final piece of his attire is that he wears a black face mask that covers his nose and the lower half of his face(kakashi's mask from naruto). As well as a long black trench coat with red inside the coat the goes a bit past his knees.

Swimming outfit: black trunks that reaches his knees

Sleeping outfit: grey sweatpants

* * *

**Name: Viola Simmons  
**  
Nickname: Vi

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Waitress

Age: 19

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Description: Slender Hourglass

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125lbs

Skin tone: Peach

Hair color/style: Platinum blonde; Long, straight and keep down.

Eye color/shape: Almond; Violet

Normal outfit: A white cropped top, A light denim embroidered jacket, Blue ripped jeans, White sneakers, A silver heart locket.

Swimming outfit: A lavender bikini.

Sleeping outfit: A white shirt (w/ Sleeping In in black writing), Lacey black underwear.

* * *

**Name: Doug Griffin  
**  
Nickname: None

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The fat and lazy guy

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body: Big and fat

Height: 1,78m

Weight: 115kg

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown and blowzy

Eyes: Green

Normal outfit: Dark orange T-shirt with a pizza logo, black farmer and black shoes

Swimming outfit: Orange trunks

Sleeping outfit: Orange pajamas

* * *

**Name: Andrea Harrison  
**  
Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Sassy girl.

Age: 17

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body description: Camila is rather on the petite side and only has slight curves to her body and is a bit insecure.

Height: 5'4

Weight: 117lbs.

Skin Tone: Pale white and is prone to sunburn.

Hair Colour/style: Camila has long wavy dark red hair, when down goes to her shoulder blades, worn up in a high ponytail. Her hair is prone to mild frizz and rather atrocious bed head. She rarely wears her hair down due to her job.

Eye Colour/shape: Dark green eyes and round.

Normal Outfit: Andrea wears a short sleeved blue button up blouse with a black vest, a mid thigh length black skater skirt and short black combat boots.

Swimming outfit: Wears a halter top style, mint colored bikini with matching boy short style bottoms.

Sleeping outfit:Wears a black bra push up bra and black shorts.

* * *

**Name – Benjamin H. Crusoe Anfanther III**

Nickname – Ben

Stereotype – The complete idiot

Age - 18

Gender –Male

Sexual Orientation – Hetero, he likes the girls

Nationality – American

Ethnicity - Caucasian

Body Description – Big and muscle. He is strong as a buffalo.

Skin tone - Pale

Height - 1,84m

Weight - 85,6kg

Hair Description – Long and blowzy ginger hair

Eyes - Blue

Normal outfit – Blue T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots

Sleeping outfit – Blue pajama

Swimming outfit – Blue swimsuit

* * *

**Name: Shannon Stewart  
**  
Nickname: Stewie

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Southern Belle

Age: 18

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Native American descent

Body Description: Curvy Bombshell

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 150 lb

Skin tone: Caucasian

Hair color/style: Curly Black

Eye color/shape: Blue round eyes

Normal outfit: White v neck and jeans

Swimming outfit: Blue bikini

Sleeping outfit: Wonder Woman t shirt with corresponding pants

* * *

**Name: Rosetta Riley Bell  
**  
Nickname: Riley (She goes by Riley, and hates being called by her first name)

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Punk with a soft side

Age: 17

Sexuality: Bi sexual (As long as you're okay with it)

Nationality: America

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Description: Skinny

Height: 5'2

Weight: 110 lbs

Skin Tone: Fair/Pale

Hair Color/Style: Black hair with a red streak to the right, her hair goes down to her shoulders, she has skull hair-piece to the right

Eye Color/Shape: Emerald Green Eyes, Almond shape

Normal Outfit: Leather jacket over Blood-red short-sleeved shirt, ripped up black jeans, blood-red boots that go up to her knees, skull choker

Swim Outfit: Black and red striped bathing suit

Sleeping Outfit: light red t-shirt, Fuzzy red pajama pants

* * *

Name: **Ceara Greenwood**

Gender : Female

Stereotype : The Shy Not-so-Social Butterfly

Age : 18

Sexuality : Bisexual

Nationality : British

Ethnicity : White

Body Description : Ceara is a petite and short girl. She's relatively small.

Height : 5'2

Weight : 115 lbs

Hair Color/Style : She has chocolate brown hair which is in a bob-cut.

Eye Color/Shape : She has brown round eyes.

Skin Tone : Rosy-Pale

Normal Outfit : A red sweater dress with black tights and brown cowgirl boots. She also wears a red newsboy cap.

Swimming Outfit : A scarlet one-piece swimsuit.

Sleeping Outfit : A set of red pyjamas with a red night cap.

* * *

**Name: Thomas Green  
**  
Nickname: Lil Tommy, Junebug, Junie, Mouse

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Walking Napoleon Complex

Age: 19

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Black/African American

Body Description: A relative short and slight frame but with some muscle but nothing too eye-popping.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 150 lbs

Skin tone: Mahogany colored skin

Hair color/style: He's sporting some black waves with a James Harden beard.

Eye color/shape: Dark brown eyes that are oval shaped

Normal outfit: A blue Ralph Lauren Polo t-shirt with ripped jean shorts and black Air Forces 1s.

Swimming outfit: Blue trunks with red flame designs on the sides

Sleeping outfit: A wife beater and black basketball shorts

* * *

**Name: Tanya Thompson  
**  
Nickname:None

Gender:female

Stereotype:the YouTube Blogger

Age: 17

Sexuality:straight

Nationality: caucasian

Ethnicity:usa

Body Description: heart shaped face, high cheekbones, arched delicate eyebrows, pouty full lips, long eye lashes, small button nose, wearing some makeup such as plum purple lipstick, dark blush, purple mascara, golden eye shadow, long manicured dark purple nails

Hair: long golden pink straight hair with sidswept bangs pulled into a side French braide with flowers tying it together and with pale purple tips

Eye Color:bright half lidded cyan eyes behind long thick lashes

Body Type:petite hourglass figure with a small waist

Skin Tone:flawless creamy mocha skin

Markings: nose ring, tattoo of a female sagittarius on ankle, wears perfect flawless makeup all the time has a lot of colorful jewelry such as many cute rings, bracelets ankle bracelets large hoop earrings choker necklace and a small delicate headpiece that is so slim and delicate

Height: 5ft2

Weight:112

Normal outfit:she dresses in shades of purple including a bodice with flowery embroidery and lacy sleeves, a deep purple skirt over another, redder skirt with a slit up the side, and stockings with black boots.

Swimming outfit:purple bikini

Sleeping outfit:oversized shirt and boy shorts

* * *

**Name: Drew Hanson  
**  
Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Lounge Singer

Age: 18

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Description: Lean; Well-developed muscles.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 160lbs

Skin tone: Light Tan

Hair color/style: Dark brown; Short, Windswept.

Eye color/shape: Almond; Dark blue

Normal outfit: A white shirt (with a black sugar skull), Dark blue jeans, Black combat boots, Silver chain necklace.

Swimming outfit: Black swim trunks with blue lining.

Sleeping outfit: Navy blue men's briefs.

* * *

**Name: Renata Lee**

Nickname: Rena

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Serious Misfit

Age: 19

Sexuality: Asexual

Nationality: Japanese-Canadian

Ethnicity: East Asian

Body Description: Lanky, loks as if she hasn't eaten in days.

Height: 5'8 ft

Weight: 119 lbs

Skin tone: Pale

Hair color/style: Thick, slightly wavy black hair reaching just past her shoulders in an open wave cut.

Eye color/shape: Black, mono turned

Normal outfit: White round collared blouse with ruffles on the front, violet pencil skirt, white knee length socks, black bow flats.

Swimming outfit: white shirt tied to the side, denim shorts (does not like showing off skin)

Sleeping outfit: purple nightgown

*main accessories: Has braces and black square framed glasses.

* * *

**Name: Marshal Pines  
**  
Nickname: Marsh

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Stereotype: The sarcastic Jerk

Sexuality: Hetero, he likes the girls

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Dinaric

Body description: Big and full of muscle

Height: 1,89m

Weight: 101kg

Skin tone: Pale

Hair: Dirty blonde, long and blowzy

Eyes: Deep blue and angry shape (it looks like, that he would be angry)

Normal Outfit: Black boots, blue jeans, black T-shirt and black leather jacket.

Swimwear: Black swimsuit

Sleepwear: His underwear.

* * *

**And that's that. I didn't put Don in here cause he's canon. Btw, I'm still working on the first episode So hang tight. Bye bye!**


	5. Total Drama Volcano Island Ep: 1 Part 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first part of the first episode of Total Drama Volcano Island! Why did I make this episode multiple parts? Well, I want you all to actually get to know the characters. Remember, the more you review, the bigger chance your character will make it far, and possibly win! Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Review replies **

**Lorelee13 and Stigma13- Thanks peeps. It's nice to see the 13's like my opening.**

**Ser Matten- Thanks. It took awhile to make it.**

**CocoKissesTMNT- I am a TV show writer. Nah jk but thanks so much! I'm also ****rally ****curious on what will happen with them two.**

**Taylorfang9- I'm not actually sure when the first episode will be out.**

**AmyAmynight- TOOT TOOT! ALL ABOARD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Total Drama or its characters.**

* * *

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 1: An erupting introduction Part 1**

_The scene shows Chris McLean standing on a wooden dock connected to an island with a bunch of trees, mountains, and a giant volcano in the center._

Chris- Welcome Total Drama Fans! After 4 years, I am back and I'm very happy to announce our new season of Total Drama! We have a new island, new competitors, but the same old prize. 1, MILLION, DOLLARS! But, just to keep things interesting, the second place finisher will get half a million! Everyone else will go empty-handed! But enough of that. Get ready for our new season! TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_**(Opening theme song)**_

_The scene cuts back to Chris standing on the dock._

Chris- Welcome back! Let's meet our first three contestants! And here they come now! Please welcome, Tanya, Dale, and Rosetta!

_The camera pans over to a boat that has Tanya, Dale, and Rosetta on it. Rosetta groaned when Chris called her that. Tanya was waving at the camera while Dale was playing on his DS. Tanya decided to start a conversation._

Tanya- Hi guys. I'm Tanya Thompson. You two probably have heard of me from YouTube.

_Dale and Rosetta looked at her._

Rosetta- I have no idea who you are.

Dale- Me neither.

Tanya- Oh… ok.

_Dale went back to playing on his DS while Tanya looked disappointed. When the boat stopped next to the dock, Dale put away his DS as the three of them walked up to Chris._

Chris- Hey. Are you three excited?

Tanya- Heck yeah! I'm doing this for all of my fans out there!

Dale- Yeah, I'm excited too!

Chris- What about you Rosetta?

Rosetta- One, call me Riley instead, and two, I'm not really that excited.

Chris- Ok then.

_Tanya, Dale, and Riley all walked past Chris to stand on the other side of the dock._

Chris- Next campers, Doug, Renata, and Viola!

_The camera pans to a boat, but this time with Doug, Renata, and Viola. Viola was shivering while looking down at the water, Doug looked tired, and Renata just had a deadpan expression. None of them decided to talk to each other. The boat stopped next to the dock and Renata and Viola were waiting for Doug to walk off the boat, but he didn't._

Renata- Um, could you walk off please?

Doug- Ugh, that's too much work.

_Renata and Viola growled and pushed him off the boat and onto the dock and he landed face first. Renata and Viola just walked past him as he got up._

Chris- Welcome Renata and Viola!

Renata- Thanks, but you can just call me Rena.

Viola- And you can call me Vi.

Chris- Ok!

_Rena and Vi walked past Chris followed by Doug shortly after._

Chris- Next up we have Dyke, Jayden, and Evelyn.

_The camera pans over to the boat with Dyke, Jayden, and Evelyn. Jayden and Evelyn are excited._

Evelyn- OMG I'm so excited! Aren't you Jayden!?

Jayden- Of course I am!

_Jayden turned to Dyke._

Jayden- Hey, are you excited?

_Dyke didn't say a thing._

Jayden- Um, hello?

_Dyke turned to him._

Dyke- Hm? O-oh are you talking to me?

Jayden- Yeah.

Dyke- Sorry, I don't really talk to people that much.

Jayden- That's alright.

_The boat stopped and all three of them walked on the dock._

Chris- Dyke, Jayden, Evelyn, Welcome to Total Drama!

Evelyn- Thanks Chris, but you can just call me Lyn. Also thank you for accepting my brother too.

Dale- Hold up, you accepted her brother but you couldn't accept my sister?

Chris- All of the spots were taken then, so only one of you could've made it.

_Dale looked down as Jayden, Evelyn, and Dyke stood next to the others._

Chris- Next up, Ceara, Thomas, and Marshal!

_The camera pans to the boat with Ceara, Thomas, and Marshal. Ceara looks nervous, Thomas looks excited, and Marshal is just smirking. Ceara looks at both of them._

Ceara- ...H-Hello...I-I'm Ceara…

_Thomas looks at her as Marshal's smile fades._

Thomas- Nice to meet ya! This is going to be a great season!

Marshal- Could you keep it down little mouse?

Thomas- Don't call me mouse!

_The boat stopped and all three of them walked off, Ceara shaking a little. _

Chris- Hey, you three like the island?

Marshal- It's ok.

Chris- Oh just wait, this island will be your nightmare Marshal.

Marshal- Just call me Marsh.

Chris- Jeez, how many nicknames do we have this summer?

_Thomas, Marshal, And Ceara walked to the end of the dock._

Chris- Next up, Hunter, Shannon, and Ben!

_The camera pans over to their boat. Hunter looks annoyed and Shannon and Ben are smiling._

Hunter- Ugh, how much longer is this ride.

Shannon- The island is right there, just wait.

Ben- The ride was only like 10 seconds long.

_Hunter and Shannon looked at him confused._

Hunter- Are you kidding me, it was like an hour!

_The boat stopped and they all walked off the boat._

Chris- Welcome!

Ben- Uh, why am I here again? And who are you?

Chris- Uh, you signed up for this show. And I'm Chris McLean, your host.

Ben- Oh, ok.

Shannon- By the way, you can just call me Stewie.

Hunter- And you can call me Hunt instead of Hunter.

_They walked to the end of the dock._

Chris- Next up, Andrea, Drew, and Abby!

_The camera pans over to their boat. Drew is smoking a cigarette while Andrea is looking at him annoyed._

Andrea- Ugh! Could you stop smoking!?

Drew- Be quiet.

_Andrea growled._

Abby- Aw c'mon guys, we're gonna be on Total Drama! Isn't that exciting!

_Andrea and Drew groaned. The boat stopped and they walked onto the dock._

Chris- Welcome Drew, Andrea, and Abby.

Abby- Thanks Chris for accepting me.

Chris- No problem. Hehe.

_They walked to the end of the dock. Drew stood next to Vi, who looked at him._

Vi- Hey, have we met before? You look familiar.

Drew- I don't recognize you.

_Vi looked at him confused, but then looked back at Chris._

Chris- Next up, Kelly, Vince, and Jamie!

_The camera pans over to their boat. Kelly looks excited, Jamie is smiling, and no one can really tell how Vince is feeling since his mouth is covered by his mask. Kelly looks at the two._

Kelly- Hi, I'm Kelly! I hope we all get along.

Vince- Hey.

Jamie- Hi. I'd love to be friends with you, though I don't think we will be since this is a cartoon.

_Kelly and Vince looked at her confused as the boat stopped. They all walked onto the dock. _

Chris- Welcome! Are you ready to have some fun?

Jamie- Why are you asking? This is a cartoon, so it won't be fun.

Chris- What are you talking about? Nevermind just go stand next to the other contestants.

_They walked towards the other contestants._

Chris- And our final contestant this season, Don!

_The camera didn't pan over to the boat this time. Instead it just waited until the boat arrived at the dock and Don walked off the boat. He smiled at the camera._

Don- Hello everyone! This is Don, the host of The Ridonculous Race, playing Total Drama!

Chris(annoyed)- Yeah yeah whatever. Just go stand next to the contestants.

Don- Pfft. Your just jealous that my show got more ratings than yours.

Chris- Just stand at the end of the dock.

_Don stood next to the contestants._

**Confessional**

**Don- You might be thinking that this is way out of my territory, but just you all see. I'm going to win this game!**

_Chris looked at the contestants._

Well, now that you're all here, let's go our bonfire ceremony!

_The scene cuts to a campsite that looks identical to the one on Wawanakwa. Chris is standing next to a barrel that holds the tray of marshmallows._

Chris- Campers, this is where our bonfire ceremonies will be at. If you and your team lose a challenge, you will come here to vote someone out and have to sleep in an old cabin, while the winners will stay in the McLean spa hotel! The last camper remaining will win, 1, million, dollars! And the second place finisher will get half a million.

_The contestants cheered._

Chris- Now, let's get you guys into teams. Ben, Riley, Drew, Dyke, Abby, Rena, Jamie, Tanya, Doug, Vince, and Ceara, you guys will be known as the Prancing Ponies!

Marsh- Ha! What kind of name is that?

Chris- A name my producers made. Now, the rest of you, Vi, Stewie, Kelly, Jayden, Lyn, Marsh, Thomas, Andrea, Hunt, Dale, and Don, you guys will be known as the Unique Unicorns!

Marsh- What?!

Drew(sarcastic)- Ha! You guys have an amazing name. Way better then ours.

_Marsh groaned and Drew laughed._

Chris- Well, now that we have our teams, let's start the first ever challenge! I'll need you all to change into your bathing suits and meet me up there.

_The contestants looked at where Chris was pointing at and most of them gasped. The camera panned over to the place Chris was pointing. It was at the top of the volcano._

Jayden- You want is to go up there!?

Lyn- With our bathing suits!?

Chris- Yep! Now go get changed.

_All of the contestants ran off screen. Chris looked at the camera._

Chris- You've met the contestants! What is the first challenge? Who will be the first to go? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

* * *

**And that's the end. Sorry if it's a little short. Again, I made it multiple parts because I want your characters to be on multiple chapters, not just one or two. If you think I made your character act a way you didn't want them to act, pm me and I'll see if I could edit the chapter. Don't forget to review! Well then, cya.**


	6. Total Drama Volcano Island Ep: 1 Part 2

**Hey guys, it's me. This is the second part of the first episode of Total Drama Volcano Island. This chapter will include the first challenge, and the first elimination, and then after this chapter gets posted, I'll be working on a Total Drama Cruise Waves chapter. One more thing, don't hate me for eliminating your character. If your character gets eliminated, I'll have a good reason for it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Review replies**

**Schyte- He was the easiest to write about.**

**Waking Bad- Yes he is. I don't think people call Benjamin's by their full first name. I think they just call him Ben.**

**Ser Matten- Who doesn't love unicorns? That's weird to ask because I'm a dude…**

**CocoKissesTMNT- Thanks. I try the best I could to do interactions. It may look like it's easy, but it's really not. Having character that aren't real and that I didn't make is really hard. And I don't wanna mess up because these are other people's characters and I don't want them to get mad at me. So the fact that you think I'm doing really good means a lot.**

**TheCrazyClan- Thanks, and I'll let you know if I need help.**

**Candela Monsoon and Sanjiandserea- I don't know what you guys talking about…. Ok, I messed up, but thanks for reminding me.**

* * *

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 1: An erupting introduction Part 2**

_The scene shows Chris standing on the volcano._

Chris- Welcome back! The contestants are here and are waiting to hear the first challenge.

_Chris walks over to the contestants, who are in their bathing suits breathing and sweating._

**Confessional**

**Rena- Climbing that volcano was as hard as studying for like a whole day!**

Chris- Are you guys ready to hear the first challenge?

Hunt- Why did we have to climb up here!?

Chris- Because this is where the challenge is.

_Chris looked at the cast and noticed something._

Chris- Wait a minute, where's Doug and Ben?

Jayden- Um, I don't know. I haven't seen them.

Lyn- I haven't seen them either.

_Chris walked to the edge of the volcano and took out a megaphone._

Chris(talking in the megaphone)- DOUG, BEN, GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL AUTOMATICALLY BE ELIMINATED FROM THIS SHOW!

_The ground shook and then it stopped._

Don- Your gonna kill us all if you talk in that thing! I actually care about my contestants' safety.

Chris- Whatever! Now zip it until they come up here!

_**5 minutes later…**_

_The scene shows the edge of the volcano. Ben walked up, having his arms up with Doug in his hands._

Hunt- Ugh, finally! What took you two so long!

Doug- I didn't want to come up here.

Ben- And I got lost.

_Chris facepalmed._

Chris- Alright, now I'll introduce the challenge.

_Chris walks over to a bunch of trash can lids._

Chris- One member at a time, each team will ride down this volcano on a trash can lid!

_Most of the contestants gasped. _

Chris- If you don't want to go, you don't have to, but you must go down the escalator and you can't go again to help your team. Down at the bottom will be a gigantic pool full of keys and sharks! One of the keys will open the McLean spa hotel. You will grab only one key at a time and run out of the pool and towards the hotel and try to open the doors to the hotel. If you pick the right key, your team wins. If pick the wrong key, you must signal your teammate by shooting a flare gun, which will be on the windowsill, in the air. Then that person will go, and you can go climb the volcano again to go again, or stay down their and wait till the challenge is over. The winners will get to stay at the McLean spa hotel. Now discuss on who goes first.

_The camera pans over to the Ponies._

Dyke- So, who wants to go first?

Vince- I will.

Ceara- R….really?….D...don't you think…. this is a little too sc….scary?

Vince- Nope. Not at all.

_The Ponies look at him confused. The camera pans to the Unicorns._

Stewie- I'll go first. We got this!

Lyn- Yeah! Team Unicorn on three, ready?

_All of the Unicorns put their hand in the middle except for Marsh._

Marsh- There's no way I'm putting my hand up and yell our dumb team name.

Kelly- C'mon Marsh. It'll make us have more confidence. Do it. You are on this team after all.

Marsh- Ugh, fine.

_Marsh put his hand in the middle._

Lyn- One, two, three!

_Everybody raised their arms up._

Unicorns except Marsh- TEAM UNICORNS!

Marsh- Yeah…

_The scene cuts to Vince and Stewie holding a trash can lid and getting ready to run. Chris is standing near them._

Chris- On your mark, get set, GO!

_Vince and Stewie ran towards the edge of the volcano and jumped off, lid in hand. The camera followed Vince and Stewie as they both put the lids under them. Stewie had her knees on the lid, holding on to the rim. Vince however was riding the lid like a surfboard. Stewie was screaming while Vince just made no sound. They both landed in the pool._

**Confessional**

**Vince- I'm not gonna lie, that was kinda fun.**

_The scene shows the inside of the pool where Stewie is looking around. Vince swam past her and grabbed a key and left the pool. Stewie swam downwards and grabbed a key. She felt breathing on her back. She looked behind her to see a shark smirking at her. Stewie screamed and left the pool quickly. The camera pans over to the hotel. Vince is running towards the hotel. He put the key in the lock on the door but the didn't open._

Vince- That's what I thought.

_Vince picked up the flare gun on the windowsill and shot it upwards as Stewie tried her key, but it also didn't work. She groaned as she reloaded the flare gun and shot it upwards. Vince ran towards the volcano to get another shot but Stewie stayed._

**Confessional**

**Stewie- There's no way I was doing that again.**

_The camera cuts back to the top of the volcano._

Dyke- Me next then. Alright.

_Dyke grabbed a lid and slid down the volcano. Thomas did the same. They both landed in the pool. In the pool, Thomas was swimming away from 2 sharks while Dyke just grabbed a key and got out of the pool. Dyke put the key in the lock, put it didn't work._

Dyke- Dang it.

_Dyke shot the flare gun as Thomas tried his key, but it didn't work either. _

Thomas- Ugh!

Dyke- Don't worry shorty, mine didn't work either.

Thomas- DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Dyke- Ok, chill.

Thomas- Sorry. I don't take too kindly to being called shorty.

Dyke- Alright.

_Dyke and Thomas ran off as the camera pans back to the top. Riley and Vi grabbed a lid. Riley jumped off the edge, but Vi just looked down, shaking. Jayden and Lyn walked up to her._

Jayden- What's wrong? Afraid of heights?

Vi- Um...no….but...it's just that….I can't swim…

Lyn- That's alright. You can go down the escalator. I'll go instead.

Jayden- Um, are you sure Lyn? This looks really dangerous.

Lyn- I think I can do this.

Vi- Thanks.

_Vi handed Lyn the lid. Lyn jumped off the ledge as Vi took the escalator. _

Jayden- Good luck Lyn!

_The camera pans to the pool where Riley got out and used her key, but it didn't work._

Riley- Of course.

_Riley shot the flare gun and ran off. Shortly after, Lyn tried her key, but it didn't work. She took the flare gun and shot it and ran off as well. The camera pans to the top of the volcano. Drew and Jayden run off the edge and slide down the hill and into the pool. Drew and Jayden both grabbed a key and both got out of the pool with ease. While they were running, Drew tripped Jayden so he could fall face first on the grass. Drew chuckled as he ran towards the hotel, but the key didn't work. Drew shot the flare gun. The camera pans towards the top of the volcano. Hunt was waiting for Doug to go._

Rena- It's your turn. Go.

Doug- I don't wanna go. It's too much work.

_Rena glared at him as Jayden shot the flare gun since his key didn't work._

**Confessional**

**Drew- So much for our lead.**

_Rena saw Dale pass him and jump of the edge, lid in hand. Rena growled._

Rena- Great, now they've just taken the lead!

Doug- Whatever.

_Rena was about to snap, until Tanya walked up to Doug._

Tanya- Hey, I know you don't want to go, but think about what we'll win. Inside that hotel could be a lot of good thing, like comfortable beds or spas, or even really good food.

Doug- Food?

_Doug eyes turned furious._

Doug- I NEED THAT FOOD!

_Doug grabbed a lid and jumped off the edge of the volcano. _

**Confessional**

**Tanya(smirking)- I know how to persuade people.**

_The scene cuts to the other side of the volcano where Vince and Riley are climbing. Vince looks like he's having no problem while Riley looks like she's struggling. Vince looked back at her._

Vince- Hey, need a hand?

_Riley looked at him._

Riley- No, I don't need your help.

_Riley grabbed onto a part of the edge, but it broke off and Riley almost fell, until Vince grabbed her wrist. Vince smirked, though Riley couldn't see it cause of his mask. _

Vince- You sure?

Riley- Ugh, fine.

**Confessional**

**Riley- That guy didn't let me fall and die. Wow.**

_The scene cuts to Vince, Riley, Thomas, Dyke reaching the top of the volcano. The scene switches to the side of the cliff. The camera is following Dale, riding on the lid. Dale hears screaming behind him. He sees Doug, going really fast down the hill. Dale screamed when he realized that Doug was gonna crash into him. Dale covered his head. Doug came on screen and crashed into Dale. Nothing happened to Doug, but Dale went flying in the air. Dale was waving his arms around screaming, but stopped when he landed in the pool. Dale screamed again when he saw the sharks swimming towards him and he swam away. The scene switches to the hotel where Doug tried his key, but it didn't work._

Doug- NOOO!

_Doug grabbed the flare gun and shot it upwards. He decided to stay. The camera pans to the top of the volcano._

Rena- Great, now it's my turn. I'm probably gonna fall off or get eaten by a shark.

_Rena grabbed a lid and jumped off the edge._

**Confessional**

**Rena- People say I'm pretty pessimistic a lot, but I'm just saying what could happen to me.**

_The scene switches back to the hotel where Dale, with scratches, tries his key, but it didn't work. He shot the flare gun and stayed. The camera pans back to the top._

Hunt- Finally!

_Hunt jumped off the edge as Jayden, Lyn, and Drew climbed back up the volcano. The camera is following Hunt and Rena. They both land in the pool and come out with a key and run towards the hotel._

Rena- This key's probably not gonna work.

_Rena tried her key, but it didn't work._

Rena- Of course.

_Rena shot her flare gun and stayed while Hunt tried his key, but it didn't work either._

Hunt- UGH!

_Hunt snatched the flare gun out of Rena's hands and shot it and ran while Rena stayed. The camera pans back to the top. Tanya and Kelly jumped off the edge. While Tanya was riding on her lid, she took out her phone and decided to blog a little, but she stopped when she realized she was about to land in the pool. Tanya and Kelly both landed in the pool. Kelly grabbed a key and quickly got out of the pool. She looked at the key in her hand. The key was sparkling._

Kelly- Ooh, shiney. You better be the right key.

_Kelly ran towards the hotel with Tanya right behind her. Kelly tried the key, but it didn't work._

Kelly- Aww, but it's so shiny…

_Kelly shot the flare gun as Tanya tried her key, but it failed._

Tanya- Jeez, this challenge has been going on for a long time.

_Tanya shot the flare gun. The camera back to the top. Marsh jumped off the edge as Abby waited for Ben to go._

Ben- Um, what am I supposed to do again?

Abby(politely)- Your supposed to go down the volcano.

Ben- Oh, ok.

_Ban looked around and saw the escalator._

Ben- Ah.

_Ben went down the escalator._

Abby- No, not that way!

_Too late. Ben was already going down. Abby sighed and grabbed a lid and jumped off the edge. The camera pans to the hotel where Marsh is trying his key, but it didn't work. Marsh groaned in anger as he shot the flare gun. Shortly after, Abby tried her key, but it didn't work. She shot the flare gun as well._

**Confessional**

**Chris- I'm starting to think that my producers put in too many keys…**

_The camera pans to the top of the volcano._

Andrea- Uh uh. No way am I going down their. My skin would probably get ruined.

Jayden- Really?

Andrea- Yeah, and I can't let it get ruined.

Lyn- Why? Your skin would look good either way.

Andrea- My skin only comes into lovely colors, sun ripened tomato and albino, there's no in between for me.

_Andrea just walked past them and took the escalator. _

Don- I'll go then. Showing off my skills would probably get me a lot of ratings.

_Don grabbed a lid and jumped off the edge. The camera turns to Ceara._

Ceara- ….I guess….it's m...my t..t...turn….

_Ceara grabbed a lid and looked down the side of the volcano. In her eyes, it looked like she was 1000 feet high. She was shaking a lot and her eyes started to get watery. Dyke looked at her concerned._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- So I'm standing there, waiting for the next person to go, but then I see Ceara shaking, basically in tears. So what did I do?**

_Dyke kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she would look at him in the eyes._

Dyke- Hey, is your really afraid, then you don't have to go.

Ceara- B...but wouldn't they g...get mad at me?

Dyke- I'm pretty sure they'll understand. Besides, a lot of people didn't go yet.

_Dyke smiled at her which made her smile a little too. She took the escalator down._

Dyke- Well then, who's turn is it now?

_The Ponies looked at Jamie._

Jamie- I'm not going down there!

Vince- C'mon, it's not like you'll get hurt.

Jamie- This is a cartoon! Of course I'll get hurt!

_Jamie walked past everyone and took the escalator as well. _

Dyke- Ugh, I'll just go again.

_Dyke grabbed a lid and jumped off the edge. The camera follows Don as he's screaming with a high pitched voice as he's riding down the side of the volcano. He lands in the pool followed by Dyke shortly after. Don and Dyke both found a key at the same time and ran out of the pool. Don was running towards the hotel with Dyke right on his tail._

**Confessional**

**Don- Ha! Racing against Dyke was like me being on my own show. Haha.**

_Intense music starts playing as Don and Dyke are really close to each other, running towards the door. The camera cuts to the lock on the door. Just then, a key slid into the lock and the door opened. The camera panned outward to reveal that the person who opened the door was…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don._

Don- YES!

Chris(on the megaphone)- AND THE UNIQUE UNICORNS WIN!

_The Unicorns cheer as the Ponies groan in defeat. The scene cuts to the loser cabins where all of the Ponies are standing in front of the cabins. _

Abby- We all tried our hardest.

Drew- Not the chickens over there.

_Drew pointed at Ben, Jamie, and Ceara._

Abby- Hey, they didn't want to go.

Drew- Exactly, so that's why one of them should go.

Abby- Ben just got confused and Jamie and Ceara were scared.

Jamie- How do we know for sure? Ceara could've just acted the whole thing out and played us so we could lose. We can't trust her!

Ceara- W...what?

Dyke- Hey, leave her alone. She was practically in tears!

Jamie- Again, she could've just acted that out to confuse us. And Ben was probably just playing dumb so he could manipulate us into believing he's not smart.

Ben- What does manipulate mean?

Vince- Hey, you didn't jump either, so why should we believe you?

Jamie- Because I know a lot more than you masked face.

_Vince groaned in anger._

Abby- C'mon guys! Let's just all get along.

Jamie- No! There's no getting along here! This is a cartoon! None of us will be friends at the end of this! Ugh!

_Jamie just walked off with a huff. The scene cuts to the bonfire ceremony, where the Ponies are each sitting on a log. _

Chris- So, after having the lead for a long time in this challenge, you guys have lost. It must feel horrible. Now get voting.

_All of the contestants voted. _

Chris- Alright, the votes are in. If you get a marshmallow, you are safe. However, if you don't get a marshmallow, then you'll be eliminated from the competition. And you can't come back. Ever. The following players are safe…

Dyke

Drew

Abby

Riley

Vince

Rena

Doug

Tanya

And Ben.

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's names he called out._

Chris- Ceara, you could be going home for being a chicken and not going down the edge. And Jamie, you could be going home because of your paranoia and your fourth wall breaking. Which to be clear, isn't true.

Jamie(sarcastic)- Riiight.

Chris- The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamie- Ugh! Enough with the dramatic music and just give me my marshmallow. This is a cartoon so it's obvious who will-

Chris(interrupting her)- Ceara!

_Ceara sighed in relief as she caught her marshmallow. Jamie was shocked._

Jamie- WHAT!? You guys voted for the chicken over me!?

Dyke- At least she's way nicer.

Jamie- Ugh!

Chris- Well Jamie, time for you to go!

Jamie- No! I'm not leaving until you admit this is a cartoon!

Chris- Chef!

_Chef came and picked her up. The camera cuts to Chris standing on the dock._

Chris- Did I mention this season will have a new mode of transportation? Cause it does. I give you, the Boot of Shame!

_The camera pans outward to see a giant boot like the one on TDAS Ep:4 'Food Fright'. Chef put Jamie down on a white X. Jamie stood up._

Jamie- Uh, is this safe?

Chris- Suuure.

Jamie- Why did I ask? This is a cartoon. Of course this will-

_Chris got annoyed and pressed a remote that kicked Jamie far away._

Jamie- HUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTT!

_The camera pans back to Chris._

Chris- By the way, this is definitely not a cartoon. So, who will be the next one to go? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

* * *

**That's the end! Sorry if I messed up your character…This is way harder than you think! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this episode. Remember to review! **

**Reason for Jamie's elimination: I don't want someone to be upset that their character was the first one to be eliminated, so I made my own character eliminated. Also, I thought it would be funny to have a person constantly breaking the fourth wall. So, yeah.**


	7. Total Drama Volcano Island Ep: 2

**Hey y'all, I'm back! This is the second episode, so get prepared. Also, I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO MAKE! Life is difficult… Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT(for me at least)- You can submit your own challenge idea. It has to be in PM. If you do submit a challenge, whether if it's for TDVI or TDCW, your character might get further in the game. You can submit only 3 challenges. If I reject one, then you can make another one, simple as that.**

**REMEMBER: If I eliminate your character, don't get mad at me. It's only for story purposes.**

**My tumblr — h t t** **p s : / / www . tumblr .**** co m /blog/isanity03**

**(remove the spaces and it should work.)**

**Review Replies**

**stigma13- Short, but thanks.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- Cool, but please don't reveal what your character would or wouldn't do in review. **

**Lorelee13- I'm addicted too. **

**Sanjiandserea- No one wants to peel the whole summer.**

**AmyAmyNight- Cinnamon bun. Nice nickname.**

**CocoKissesTMNT- There will be more host fights, so get ready. **

**Candela Monsoon- Now Don knows how it feels.**

**Ser Matten- I try to make every character get a some lines every chapter, so if your character doesn't have a lot of lines on a chapter, then I'll make sure that they get a decent amount next chapter. Thanks for reminding me btw.**

* * *

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 2: Can females be knights?**

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island, the new victi- I mean contestants were brought on this new island, which has a giant volcano! Our campers had to climb the volcano and slide down it. Some were brave enough to do it, while some chickened out. In the end, Don won it for the Unique Unicorns and because of Jamie's nonsense, she was the first camper eliminated. Who will be the next to go? Find out right now. On TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_(Opening music)_

_The scene shows the girls side of the cabin. Riley is sleeping peacefully, until she hears someone talking. She wakes up to see across from her was Tanya, vlogging about how cruddy the cabins are._

Riley- Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep.

Tanya- Oh, I'm sorry.

_Tanya turned to her phone._

Tanya(to her fans)- Sorry, but I'm gonna have to end it here. See you soon!

_Tanya turned off her phone and put it away. _

**Confessional**

**Riley- I swear, Tanya has been up all night vlogging on her stupid phone. Can she just stop!**

_Abby, Rena, and Ceara woke up._

Abby- Morning everyone.

_No one replied back. Abby looked around. Ceara has a sad look, Tanya had a neutral look, and Rena and Riley just looked annoyed. _

Abby- C'mon guys, these cabins aren't so bad. At least we get to sleep together.

Riley- I'd rather sleep by myself.

Rena- Agreed.

_Everyone except Abby left, leaving_ _Abby with a worried look on her face._

**Confessional**

**Abby- My teammates are a little… emo. But I have to try to make them feel better! I mean, everyone has a bright side to them.**

**Ceara- Umm, I… I don't really think the girls on m… my team will g… get along v..v.. very well...**

_The scene switches to the boys side of the cabin. Drew and Doug are sleeping on the same bunk bed with Drew on the top and Doug on the bottom. The bed couldn't hold up Doug's weight and it collapsed. The sound made everyone wake up. Drew got up with an angry face and groaned, but when he saw Doug was still sleeping, he had a confused face. It then turned into an annoyed face. _

Ben- What happened?

Drew- Well, this guy made the bunk bed collapse.

_Dyke just shrugged and put on his normal wear and left. He stumbled upon Abby, who just walked out as well._

Abby- Morning Dyke.

Dyke- Morning.

Abby- Finally, a nice reply.

Dyke- Hm? How was the girls cabin?

Abby- Um, not that great. The girls are a little… I can't explain it.

Dyke- Well, I'm gonna go walk around. See ya.

Abby- Bye.

_The scene switches to the hotel where all of the unicorns are already awake and sitting at the long table for breakfast. _

Marsh- This place is awesome!

Dale(playing on his DS)- I know right. I can't believe we won this.

Don- And it was all thanks to me.

Vi- Ah. I usually give the drinks to people.

_A waiter gives Vi a drink._

Vi- Now I can get them myself.

Marsh- Speaking of which, can you get me something?

Vi- Unlike you, I actually work to get what I want. So, get it yourself.

Marsh- Ugh, whatever.

Stewie- Let's keep on winning these challenges!

Everyone- Yeah!

_Kelly was about to sip on her drink, but something fell out of her pocket._

Kelly- Whoops.

_Kelly bent over and grabbed the item, which revealed to be the key from the last challenge. Hunt and Dale were confused by this._

Dale- Isn't that the key from the last challenge?

Kelly- Yeah.

Hunt- Why did you keep it? It's a dud.

Kelly- Who cares? I love shiny things.

Dale- Ok then.

_The megaphone turns on and Chris's voice is heard._

Chris(on the megaphone)- MORNING CAMPERS! MEET ME OUTSIDE, PRONTO!

_The Unicorns groan. The scene switches to the front of a stage that looks like the one from season 1. Chris is standing on the stage._

Chris- I bet you're all dying to know what the challenge is today.

Riley, Drew, Marsh, and Rena- No.

Chris- Well too bad.

_The contestants groan._

Chris- But this challenge is way easier than the last one sadly. All you have to do is make a fairy tale scene with a good knight, the good knight's horse, an evil knight, and a princess kidnapped by the evil knight. There also has to be a narrator narrating what's happening and a script maker. The campers who aren't doing an act, narrating, or making the script will make the background, but since the Unicorns will have one extra player, one of them will sit out. So, who will it be?

Don- I will. Acting isn't really my thing.

_Chris pouted and sighed sadly._

Chris- Well… that's great. And now that's your sitting out you can't be voted off if your team loses…

Don- Yeah!

**Confessional**

**Don- Two immunities in a row! I'm on a roll!**

Chris- Now, behind the curtains are two dressing rooms. One for each team. There are also rooms with supplies for making the setting. Now that that's all settled, you all can get started.

_Everyone besides Chris and Don ran behind the curtains and into their separate supply rooms. They see paint buckets, wood, steel, and tools. Then they went in their dressing rooms, which has a makeup kit, a pink princess costume, a horse costume that needs 2 people to fit in it, a light shiny silver knight costume, and a dark shiny silver costume. The scene shows the Ponies in their dressing room. _

Dyke- Alright, I'm gonna be the narrator. Any objections?

_No one said anything._

Dyke- Cool. Who wants to make the setting?

Riley- I'll make the setting. I've painted things before. Well, spray painted.

Vince- I'll do it too.

Dyke- Cool. Who else?

Abby- I guess I'll do it since no one else will.

Dyke- Ok. Who's doing the script?

Rena- I will.

Dyke- Alright. Let's all get ready.

**Confessional**

**Rena- At least I don't have to be in front of crowds. I hate being in the spotlight.**

_The scene switches to the Unicorns._

Lyn- Who's doing what?

Dale- Uhh, I'll make the setting.

Thomas- Me too.

Stewie- I guess I'll help you two with that.

Jayden- So Dale, Thomas and Stewie are making the setting. Perfect!

Stewie- Lyn, you should do the script and give instructions on what everyone should do in the play.

Lyn- Ok, what would Jayden do? Excluding the 'give instructions' part because I'm awful at that.

Jayden- I'll give the instructions while you do the script.

Lyn- Okay.

Thomas- Wait, but who will be the narrator?

Stewie- Jayden should do it since he's giving the instructions.

Jayden- Ok. I'm fine with that.

**Confessional**

**Jayden- I'm glad I'm giving the instructions. I like it when I'm in charge.**

_The scene switches to the Ponies supply room. Riley is trying to grab a paint can on a shelf, but she can't reach it._

Riley- Ugh!

_Vince walked into the scene and chuckled. Riley turned around and glared at him._

Riley- Hey, don't you have anything better to do right now?

Vince- No.

_Riley groaned angrily. Vince walked up to the shelf and grabbed the paint can for her._

Vince- Here. I would watch you struggle all day, but we have a challenge to do.

_Vince and handed her the paint can and walked away._

**Confessional**

**Riley- I don't get that guy. Like, sometimes he's a jerk and sometimes he isn't.**

**Vince- Hehe. You have to wait it out a little and then be the nice guy. That's how I roll.**

_The scene switches to the Unicorns dressing room. The people playing in the act are looking around._

Vi- Who's playing what role?

Hunt- Who wants to be the good knight? Remember, the good knight will have to wear this.

_Hunt pulled out the light shiny silver knight armor. Kelly's eyes sparkled._

Kelly- Oo, shiny! I want it! Pick me!

Hunt- Ok then. Kelly will be the good knight.

Marsh- What? No. She can't be a knight.

Hunt- Huh? Why not?

Marsh- Cause females can't be knights.

_Vi, Andrea, and Kelly gasped at Marsh's words while Hunt just had his eyes wide open._

Vi- WHAT!

_Vi was about to run and tackle Marsh, but Hunt grabbed her arms so that she wouldn't tackle him._

Hunt- Wait! Chill out!

_Vi didn't listen to him. Hunt couldn't hold on to her any longer and let go. Vi charged and Marsh, but he jumped out of the way and Vi accidentally landed in the clothing. Marsh couldn't help but chuckle. Vi got out of the clothing and glared at him._

Vi- Hey! Females are way better knights than men.

Marsh(sarcastically)- Yeah totally.

_Vi groaned at his sarcasm._

Vi- Fine! How about you be the bad knight and I'll be the good knight and we'll see who's the better knight!

Marsh(smirking)- Alright!

Kelly- Aww, but I wanted to wear the shiny armor.

Hunt- Uh, you can be the princess and wear the shiny tiara.

_Hunt showed Kelly the tiara and her eyes sparkled again._

Kelly- Alright.

**Confessional**

**Vi- If we lose, I want that sexist little jerk to go home!**

**Marsh- Heh, she thinks she can beat ME in a fight. She just made a big mistake.**

**Kelly(looking at the tiara)- Shinyyyyyy.**

Andrea- Wait, so what will I be?

Hunt- You and I will be the horse.

_Hunt pointed at the 2 person horse costume._

Andrea- Uh Uh. No way I'm going in there with you.

Hunt- Sorry, but that's the only thing left.

_Andrea sighed in defeat. The scene switches to the Ponies dressing room._

Ben- So, what are we doing again.

_Drew looked at him with a 'bruh' look._

Drew- Were you not paying attention!?

Ben- Paying attention to what?

Drew- Ugh, nevermind. You and Doug can be the horse since you two will just have to stay in one place for the whole time.

Doug- Being a horse is too much work…

_Drew groaned._

Drew- Whatever. I'll be the bad knight.

_Drew turns to Tanya and Ceara. _

Drew- Which one of you will be the good knight?

_Tanya pulled out her phone and blogged a little bit. Then a 'ding' sound came from her phone._

Tanya- My fans want me to be the princess, so Ceara can be the good knight.

Ceara- But…

Drew(interrupting her)- Ok. Now let's all get changed.

Tanya- Alright, but you three have to leave.

_Tanya pushed Drew out of the dressing room while Doug and Ben just walked out._

**Confessional**

**Doug(complaining)- This play will be tiring…**

_The scene switches to the Unicorns supply room. Thomas was struggling to reach a paint brush on a shelf. Stewie walked up to him. _

Stewie- You can't reach that?

_Thomas groaned and looked at her._

Thomas- It's not my fault I'm short!

Stewie- I'm sorry.

_Thomas gave a sigh._

Thomas- No, I'm sorry. I just hate it when I'm being called short.

Stewie- Don't be. I'm only 2 inches taller than you.

Thomas- You are? Ok.

_Stewie handed him the paint brush. The scene switches to Lyn, who is sitting on a rock writing the script. Jayden walked up to her._

Jayden- Hey, how are you doing on the scripts?

Lyn- I've finished more than half of the scripts.

Jayden- Good.

_Jayden walked away. The camera pans over to the outside of the Ponies dressing room where Ben, Doug, and Drew are waiting for Tanya and Ceara to come our. Drew looked around. He saw Lyn sitting on a rock and he smirked. He decided to walk over to her._

Drew- Hey, whatcha doing?

_Lyn looked up at him._

Lyn- Oh, I'm just writing the scripts for the play.

_Drew decided to sit on the rock as well._

Drew- Why don't you take a break from that and come hang out with me for a while.

Lyn- But we're on different teams.

Drew- So?

_Drew puts his arm around her shoulder._

Drew- Just think. You, me, and no one else. Just the two of us.

_Lyn blushed a little._

Lyn- Um, how 'bout I think about it after the challenge.

_Drew smirked._

Drew- Alright then.

_Drew walked back to his teams dressing room._

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Well, that was odd.**

**Drew- I think I just found the jackpot.**

_The scene switches to the outside of the Ponies dressing room. Hunt, Andrea, and Marsh are waiting for Vi and Kelly to come out._

Hunt- Ugh! How long does it take for someone to wear specific pieces of clothing and makeup.

Andrea- You wouldn't understand.

_Just then, Kelly and Vi came out. Vi was wearing shining armor and Kelly was wearing a pink dress with a tiara on her head and makeup. Vi pushed Marsh out of her way. Marsh glared at her, but she didn't notice. The three of them walked inside. The camera pans over to Vi and she took out a prop sword and starting doing sword moves with it. Drew walked over to her with the same thing on, but his is a little darker._

Drew- Heh, practicing for a sword fight I see. Cool.

_Vi looked at him._

Vi- Ok, I definitely know you from somewhere.

_Drew inspected her face closer, then his eyes widened._

Drew- Hold on a sec. Are you that waitress that works at the same nightclub as me?

Vi- Yeah. Wait, your that lounge singer!

Drew- Yeah, Nice to see you Viola.

Vi- Nice to see you too Drew, but I can't talk right now. I'm preparing for a fight with a sexist little brat.

Drew- Ok.

_Drew walked away._

_**5 minutes later…**_

_The scene shows Chris standing in front of the stage._

Chris- Alright campers! Your time is up! It is now time to act out your play. Ponies, your up first.

_The scene cuts to behind the stage. Ceara was skating a lot. Dyke noticed this and walked over to her._

Dyke- Hey, it's ok. You got this. Your gonna do great.

_Ceara nodded._

_The curtains of the stage opened up and the setting looks like he inside of a castle. The bad knight, which is Drew, is holding the princesses arm, which is Tanya. Across from them are the good knight, Ceara, and the good knight's horse, Doug and Ben, but Ben's legs are sticking out. Drew cringed at this. _

Dyke- You now see the bad knight keeping the princess away from the good knight.

Tanya- Please, save me!

_Ceara was shaking a little bit, but she remembered what Dyke said and then she turned confident._

Ceara- Let her go!

Drew- Never!

_The camera pans over to Vi and Marsh._

Vi- See, she's a knight.

_Marsh rolled his eyes. The camera turned back to the act._

Dyke- The bad knight isn't going to give up without a fight.

_Drew took out her prop sword._

Drew- You shall not take her from me!

_Ceara then took out her sword._

Ceara- I guess we'll do this the hard way then.

_Drew and Ceara both ran up to each other and slashed each other's swords. They had a fake sword fight for about 15 seconds, but at one point, Drew 'tripped' and fell to the floor. Ceara pointed her prop sword at his head._

Dyke- The good knight has won the battle against the bad knight and the bad knight has surrendered.

Drew- Fine, you win!

_Ceara smiled and walked over to Tanya, who hugged her._

Tanya- Thank you.

Ceara- Your welcome. Now let's get you back to the palace.

_Ceara and Tanya went on the 'horse's' back, which struggled to keep them up. Then he curtains close and Dyke walked on stage._

Dyke- And the good knight and princess ride back to the palace. The bad knight has been sentenced to prison for his whole life and he good knight has been promoted the guardian of the palace, and they all lived happy lives. The end.

_Chris clapped as the people in the act walked on stage and bowed down. They then walked off the stage._

Ceara- S-so, h-how did I do?

Dyke- You did great!

Tanya- Yeah, you were awesome.

_Ceara blushed._

Chris- Now it's time for the Unicorns! Get started.

_The curtains open up. The setting is a path and in the background is a castle. The actors are in the same place the Ponies were._

Jayden- One day, the princess of Wanakila has been kidnapped by the evil knight. The good knight is on a mission to save her.

Vi- Let her go!

Marsh- I will not. If you want her, your gonna have to defeat me first.

_Marsh and Vi take out their prop swords and start fighting. This went on for about 30 seconds until Vi remembered what Marsh said about females. Her eyes turn furious and she pushes Marsh off stage, much to everyone's surprise._

Marsh- Huh?

_Vi jumped off stage and ran towards him. Marsh quickly got up and blocked her attack._

Marsh(slightly whispering)- What are you doing!?

Vi(also slightly whispering)- Showing you that females can be knights.

_They continued their sword fight for about 2 minutes until Marsh tripped on a rock and fell backwards. Vi was about to slash him with her sword until she felt a tap on her armor. She turned her head and saw Jayden, who was pointing at the stage._

Vi- Oh shoot.

_Jayden and Vi and onto the stage. Vi grabbed Kelly's arms._

Vi- Are you ok? Did he hurt you?

Kelly- He did not do any harm to me.

Vi- Thank goodness. Let's go back to Wanakila.

_The curtains closed._

Jayden- And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

_Don kinda cringed at the play. The camera cuts to everyone on the stage. Chris is standing in the middle. The ponies are on his left and the Unicorns are on his right._

Chris- Well, this was interesting, but in the end, I have to give the win to the Ponies.

_The Ponies cheer and the Unicorns moan._

Chris- Unique Unicorns, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony.

_The camera cuts to the middle of the forest where Marsh is talking to Hunt, Dale, Jayden, Don, and Thomas._

Dale- Why have you gathered us here?

Marsh- Well, I was thinking of forming an all guys alliance. Us 6. The girls have no chance against us. What do you guys say?

_Marsh put his hand in the middle of them. There was a silence for 5 seconds, until someone spoke._

Don- Well, I'm down.

_Don put his hand in the middle._

Dale- Yeah, why not?

_Dale also put his hand in the middle. Thomas and Hunt were hesitant, but they put their hands in the middle as well. Jayden was shaking._

Marsh- Well?

_Jayden was still shaking._

**Confessional**

**Jayden- An alliance would keep me in the game longer, but they could send Lyn home. **_***sigh* **_**Tough decision.**

_Jayden hesitantly put his hand in the middle. They all separated their hands after that._

Marsh- Good. Now listen to me. I know exactly who to vote off.

_The scene cuts to the campfire ceremony where the Unicorns are sitting on logs in front of the campfire. Well, except for one._

Jayden- Uhh, where's Lyn?

Chris- I don't know, but if she doesn't come in the next minute, she's getting her butt kicked. Literally.

Lyn- No, wait! Here I am!

_Lyn ran on screen and sat next to Jayden._

Jayden- Where were you?

_Lyn was blushing._

Lyn- Umm, nowhere.

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Ok, I hung out with Drew. I couldn't help it.**

Chris- Well, you guys lost. Now vote whoever you want out.

_All the contestants voted._

Chris- Good. If I call your name, you are safe.

Don

Dale

Lyn

Stewie

Thomas

Hunt

Andrea

Jayden

And Kelly.

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's names he just said._

Chris- Marsh, your on the chopping block for your sexist comments. And Vi, your on the chopping block for overreacting to his comment and messed up the play. The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Marsh.

_The females gasp as Mash caught his marshmallow while smirking. Vi looked down in defeat._

Chris- Vi, it's time for you to go back to your nightclub.

Vi- Ok…

_The scene cuts to the dock where Vi is standing on the white X. _

Chris- Have any final words?

_Vi turned to her teammates._

Vi- If you all know what's best for you, vote out Marsh.

_Marsh rolled his eyes. Chris pressed the red button on his remote and Vi was sent off flying into the air, screaming. _

Chris- The waitress is gone. Who will be next to make a wrong move and get voted off? Find out next time. On TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

* * *

**That's the end. It took me a VERY long time to make this. I hope it was worth it.**

**Sorry to Skyn1nja123 for eliminating one of your characters. As soon as I am saw her hating sexist comments, that instantly gave me an idea on how to eliminate her. Again I'm really sorry, but I promise your other character will make it further in the game.**

**Also, sorry if your character like Rena didn't get a lot of lines. I'll work on that next chapter.**

**Remember to review and send in your challenge ideas if you have any. See ya!**


	8. Total Drama Volcano Island Twist

**Hey peoples. Sorry if your disappointed, but I have something that will make TDVI more interesting. A twist called, the viewer's player. Now, if you've watched Big Brother 8, you might know what this twist is. If you haven't, then I'll explain. You, the viewers will get to vote for a player. YOU CAN'T VOTE FOR YOUR OWN CHARACTER IF YOU HAVE ONE. You can vote by either PM or review. It doesn't really matter. The player with the most votes will become the viewer's player. Every episode, I will have two tasks. Then, you viewer's will get to pick one of the two tasks for the viewer's player. Again, you can pick by either PM or review. Doesn't matter. If the viewer's player completes the task, he or she will get 1,000 dollars. If he or she doesn't complete the task, then he or she won't get the money. This will continue every episode until the viewer's player is eliminated. That's it. If you have any questions, you can PM me. **

Who do you want to become the viewer's player?

**Remember, you can't vote for your own character. Anyway, cya.**


	9. Total Drama Volcano Island Ep: 3

**Welcome back! I'm sorry if this took long. Life can get a little crazy sometimes. I also like to thank some of you for submitting your votes for the Viewer's player. The Viewer's player will be revealed this episode, but he or she won't do a task since I haven't asked him or her yet. I'll ask the tasks at the end of this episode. If you can't wait, you might as well scroll down. Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Review replies**

**Stigma13- I had to make sure he is who you told me he was.**

**Ser Matten- Well, I needed a jerk to make Vi mad, so I picked him. **

**TheCrazyClan- It was hard to pick who would make the scene cause some of the characters like Doug, Ben, and Rena are characters that wouldn't really want to do that stuff.**

**Lorelee13- I'm glad you like that chappie.**

**CocoKissesTMNT- Riley is an easy character to write about.**

**AmyAmyNight- Thanks. I was really hoping you would be ok with her being brave all of a sudden. **

**Candela Monsoon- I didn't really expect her to be eliminated early either. **

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- Kelly is also an easy character to write about.**

**Sanjiandserea- Yes they are. The more this story continues, the more romance.**

**Schyte- Thanks. Making up a challenge is harder than you think.**

**Waking Bad- I've already said multiple times that if your character doesn't get a lot of lines on a chapter, then they'll get more lines the next chapter. I know Ben wasn't really in character that much in the story, but that was because I already had plans. I made sure your character acts like himself this time.**

**Taylorfang9- Thanks. I always operate well….. ok no I don't.**

**REMEMBER: You can submit a challenge idea for either one of my series. If you submit a challenge, then your character will possibly go further in the game. Also, if your character gets eliminated, don't get mad at me. It's only for story purposes.**

**Note: This challenge was submitted by TheCrazyClan. Thanks for submitting your challenge!**

* * *

Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 3: The horrific truth

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island, the contestants had to make up a fairytale scene and act it out. Seems like there's a little romance between Drew and Lyn. After Marsh said a sexist comment that knights can't be females, Vi snapped. In the end, The Prancing Ponies won their first challenge and Marsh created the first alliance of the season with all the other guys on the Unique Unicorns and they voted to send Vi home for costing them the challenge. Who's next to be sent packing? And will Lyn and Jayden find out about each others secrets? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_(Opening scene)_

_The scene shows the inside of the boys cabin. Jayden was already in his normal wear. He was sitting on his bed. _

**Confessional**

**Jayden- Yesterday, I joined in an alliance with the guys. I'm starting to regret it. I hope they don't vote out Lyn.**

_Jayden walked out of the cabin. He noticed Lyn walking away from the cabins._

Jayden- Hey, Lyn!

_Lyn turned around as Jayden ran towards her._

Lyn- Good morning Jayden.

Jayden- What are you doing?

Lyn- I'm just walking around.

Jayden- Oh. Can I walk with you?

Lyn- Sure.

_Lyn and Jayden started walking together. Little did they know that Marsh was watching them from the cabins._

**Confessional**

**Marsh- I gotta keep my eye on him. He's probably gonna go with the alliance for a couple of days and then betray us for her dumb sister! **

_The scene switches to the inside of the girls cabin where Stewie is reading a book. Andrea just got up from her bed._

Stewie- Morning Andrea.

Andrea- Morning.

_Andrea looked at Kelly's bed. She realized that Kelly was sleeping with the tiara from the last challenge._

Andrea- You do know that that's not a real tiara right?

_Kelly opened her eyes a little to look at Andrea._

Kelly- I don't care. It's shinyyyyy. Are you always mad?

Andrea- No, I'm not constantly mad, that's just my face.

Kelly- Oh…ok.

_Kelly went back to sleep. The scene switches to the inside of the spa hotel where most of the Ponies are sitting at the table eating breakfast. On the far left, Doug has a whole plate of food. He picked up his plate and ate all of his food in one gulp._

Doug- I love this place!

Vince- Same here. If we win more challenges we could be like this for almost the whole season until merge.

_On the right, Ben ate a hotdog. Dyke sat next to him with a glass full of fruit punch. Ben screamed when he saw the drink and jumped up from his chair and fell to the ground. Dyke looked at him._

Dyke- Dude, you ok? What's wrong?

_Ben got up._

Ben- B-b-b-b-blood!

_Dyke looked at the fruit punch, then back at him._

Dyke- It's just fruit punch bro.

Ben- Oh.

_Ben sat back on his chair._

Ben- Sorry. I just really hate blood. Have you seen blood before?

_Dyke's eyebrows stitched together._

Dyke(sheepishly)- Yeahhhhhh.

_Abby was eating, but on the corner of her eye, she saw Rena sitting alone on a couch eating her food by herself. She walked over to her._

Abby- Hey, why aren't you sitting at the table with everyone else?

_Rena looked at her, then looked away._

Abby- C'mon. Don't be shy.

Rena- I'm not shy. I just don't like talking to people.

_Abby was shocked by this. She sat next to her. Rena was annoyed by this._

Abby- Why? Don't you talk to your friends and family?

Rena- No.

Abby- Well c'mon. Maybe you should try. C'mon, let's sit at the table.

Rena(annoyed)- Fine.

_They both got up and sat next to each other at the table. After Drew was finished, he left the hotel and took a little walk for a few minutes. He saw Lyn and Jayden walking together and Drew walked towards them._

Drew- Good morning beautiful.

_Drew winked as Lyn blushed._

Lyn- Morning Drew. How are you?

Drew- I'm doing well now that your here.

_Lyn blushed some more. Jayden was confused by this._

Jayden- Oh, hey. I'm Jayden, Lyn's brother.

_Jayden offered a handshake. Drew accepted his handshake. _

Drew- What's up dude? I'm Drew, a lounge singer at a nightclub.

Lyn- You are? That's so cool!

_Drew chuckled slightly._

Drew- Thanks. Anyway I have to get back to my team.

Lyn- Alright. See you later?

Drew- Always.

_Drew walked away. Jayden looked at Lyn._

Lyn- What?

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Drew is so…. He's just…. wow.**

**Jayden- My sis has a crush on someone from the opposite team. I don't know if that's a bad thing or not. I have to keep an eye on him.**

_The scene switches back to the hotel. The Ponies were all eating peacefully, until the intercom turned on._

Chris(on the intercom)- GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! BEFORE WE START TODAY'S CHALLENGE, CEARA, YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN TO THE CONFESSIONAL.

Ceara- Oh…um….ok.

_Ceara walked all the way to the confessional to find a letter sitting on the toilet. She picked it up and sat on the toilet._

**Confessional: Viewer's Player**

**Ceara- 'Congratulations Ceara. The viewers have chosen you to be part of this season's interactive twist called Viewer's Player. Each episode, you will be given a task. Every task you complete, you will receive $1,000. This will continue until final 2 or when you are eliminated. Will you accept?' Wow…. t-this is…umm. I'm flattered. T-thank you viewers for picking me. Umm… I-I-I'll accept.**

_The intercom turned on as Ceara left the confessional._

Chris(on the intercom)- CAMPERS, MEET ME OUTSIDE!

_The scene switches to two long logs. On the first log, from left to right, is Rena, Abby, Ceara, Vince, Riley, Drew, Doug, Tanya, Dyke, and Ben. On the second log, again from left to right, Don, Stewie, Andrea, Dale, Hunt, Lyn, Jayden, Marsh, Kelly, and Thomas. In between the logs are a giant monitor. Chris is standing in front of the monitor._

Chris- Welcome campers to Truth or Dare Total Drama version. Here's how it works: someone's face will appear on the monitor. That person will then pick someone on their team to pick either a truth or a dare card from this box.

_Chris took out a white box with a hole on the top._

Chris- If they pick truth, I'll give them a truth. If they pick dare, then I'll give them a dare. If they fail to answer or complete the dare, then they and the person who picked them will each get a strike. Once you have two strikes, your out. Once there is only one person left on a team, that person must pick a truth or dare card. If they fail, they automatically lose and their team will face elimination. Also, you can't lie, or else.

_Chef put a metal collar around everyone's neck, much to everyone's surprise._

Chris- You'll get shocked. Now, let's start. Prancing ponies, you go first.

_Chris spun the monitor and it showed all of the Ponies' faces spinning. The monitor stopped at Rena's face._

Chris- So Rena, who do you pick?

_Rena looked at her team._

Rena- I pick Vince.

_Vince shrugged. Chris brought him the box. _

Vince- I'm not scared.

_Vince put his arm in the box and he pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it._

Vince- It's a truth.

_Chris pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket._

Chris- Vince, who is the most beautiful girl on your team?

_Vince looked at his team and smirked._

Vince- I gotta say Ms. Grumpy pants right here.

_Vince pointed at Riley with his thumb. Riley's cheeks turned pink._

Riley- That has to be a lie.

Chris- His collar didn't shock him, so he was telling the truth. Rena, you don't get a strike.

_Vince smirked at Riley, but his mask covered it._

**Confessional**

**Riley- That guy is such a handsome jerk! **_**Realizes what she just said. **_**I-I mean a horrible jerk! I totally don't think he's handsome!**

**Vince- Haha. She's nothing like the girls back home. They always squeal when they see me. It gets annoying.**

Chris- Unicorns, now it's your turn.

_The monitor spun and it stopped at Dale's face._

Chris- Dale, who do you pick?

Dale- Umm… Andrea?

_Andrea rolled her eyes and picked out a piece of paper from the box._

Andrea- I got a dare…

Chris- Andrea, you must eat a canned spider!

_Andrea's eyes widened. Chris gave her a can. Andrea slowly opened the can and peeked inside. She screamed and dropped the can with the dead spider falling out of the can and landing on the ground. Everyone's eyes were wide._

Andrea- I… I can't do it.

Chris- Alright then.

_Chris pressed a remote and it shocked the Unicorns._

Don- What was that for?

Chris- If someone fails a dare, their team gets shocked. Dale, you get a strike since you picked her.

Dale- Aw man.

**Confessional**

**Andrea- I can't stand spiders!**

Chris- Next!

_The monitor spun and stopped on Abby's face._

Chris- Abby, who do you choose?

_Abby turned her face to Rena._

Abby(whispering)- Do you want to go?

Rena(whispering)- No.

Abby(whispering)- Ok.

_Abby looked at her team._

Abby- I choose Ceara.

_Ceara's face looked scared. She took a piece of paper from the box._

Ceara- I-It's a d-d-dare.

_Chris walked towards a giant tree._

Chris- Ceara, you must climb this tree in 1 minute!

_Ceara walked towards the tree. She looked at it, shaking._

Chris- Your time starts, now!

_Chris started the timer. Ceara was shaking a lot. She started to climb, but really slowly. The Ponies cheered for her._

Dyke- C'mon Ceara! You got this!

Abby- You're doing a great job Ceara! Keep it up!

_Hearing the sound of her team cheering, Ceara climbed faster. She had 10 seconds left and she was really close to the top, but when she looked down, she stopped for a second. She was really scared. The branch she was standing on broke a little. Dyke gasped and ran towards the tree. The branch snapped and Ceara fell. She was screaming. Everyone gasped. Ceara was still falling, but she landed on something. She opened her eyes to see Dyke's face. Turned out that she landed in Dyke's arms._

Dyke- You ok?

Ceara- Y-y-yes, t-t-t-thanks to you.

Dyke- You're welco-

_Dyke was cut off when him and the rest of the Ponies were shocked. _

Chris- That was nice, but Ceara didn't reach the top. Abby gets a strike!

_Dyke put Ceara down on her feet, but to his surprise, she gave him a hug. Dyke returned the hug. After they broke the hug, they went back to their seats._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- That was my first hug in a long time. It felt… good.**

_The monitor spun and it stopped at Marsh's face._

Chris- Marsh, who do you pick?

_Marsh looked at Jayden and smirked._

Marsh- I pick Jayden.

_Jayden and Lyn were shocked by this._

**Confessional**

**Marsh- I want Jayden to prove that he's a strong competitor so that he's actually worthy of being in the all guys alliance.**

**Jayden- What happened to our alliance!?**

_Jayden picked a piece of paper from the box._

Jayden- Truth.

Chris- Jayden, who did you vote for last night?

_Everyone looked at Jayden, wanting to hear his answer. Jayden was sweating._

Chris- Well?

Jayden- I v-voted for…. V-Vi.

_Andrea, Kelly, Stewie, and especially Lyn were surprised by his answer._

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Jayden voted for Vi!? Why!?**

**Jayden- Great. Now everyone knows who I voted for. I should've lied.**

**Marsh- Heh. He revealed who he voted for in front of his sister. Maybe he will be a good member of our alliance.**

_The monitor spun and stopped at Tanya's face._

Chris- Tanya, who do you pick?

_Tanya was vlogging on her phone._

Chris- Tanya!

Tanya- Hm? Oh, sorry. I pick Riley.

_Riley picked a piece of paper from the box._

Riley- Dare.

Chris- Riley, you must give a peck to the person on your right!

_Riley's eyes widened. She looked to her right to see Vince. Vince smirked._

Vince- Well?

**Confessional**

**Riley- No… way...**

Riley- Um, yeah, no.

_The Ponies got an electric shock._

Chris- Tanya, you get a strike.

Don- Hey Chris, don't you think this is taking too long?

Chris- No.

Don- With this '2 strikes you're out' rule, this challenge could take like an hour.

Chris- Ok fine. To shorten the time, no more strikes. If the person you pick doesn't complete their dare or answer their truth, your out. Ok?

_Don shrugged._

Chris- Good. Now Dale, Abby, Tanya, since you three already got strikes your already out.

_They looked down._

Chris- Let's continue!

_The monitor spun and stopped at Stewie's face._

Chris- Stewie?

Stewie- I pick Don, if he's ok with it.

Don- It's alright.

_Don picked a piece of paper from the box._

Don- Truth.

Chris- Don, how many exes do you have?

Don- Umm…

_Don started hearing multiple female voices in his head insulting him._

Don- ...I can't answer that…

_Him and his team got an electric shock._

Chris- Because Don didn't answer his question, Stewie, you have been eliminated!

Stewie- Aww man.

_She looks at her teammates._

Stewie- Good luck guys! I know you can win this!

_The monitor spun and stopped at Vince's face._

Chris- Vince?

Vince- I'll pick Doug.

_Doug took a piece of paper from the box._

Doug- Dare.

Chris- Doug, you must-

Doug- Ugh! That's too much work.

Chris- I didn't even say what you had to do yet… You have to pull this snake out of this hole.

_Chris showed him a hole with a snake tail poking out of it. Doug pulled it once, then fell to the floor._

Doug- I can't do it…

_Him and his team got an electric shock._

Chris- Vince, you're out!

Vince- Dang it! Fatty can't do anything!

_The monitor spun and stopped at Thomas's face. _

Chris- Thomas, who do you pick?

Thomas- I pick Hunt.

Hunt- Umm… why?

Thomas- For calling me mouse on the first day.

Hunt- Okay then.

_Hunt took a piece of paper out of the box._

Hunt- Truth.

Chris- Hunt, what is your favorite color?

_Hunt was about to say something, but was interrupted._

Don- Hold on! This is bull! I get a really personal question and he gets 'what your favorite color?'

Chris- Just your luck I guess.

_Don groaned._

Hunt- My favorite color is blue.

Chris- No shock. Next!

_The monitor spun and stopped at Lyn's face._

Chris- Lyn, who do you pick?

Lyn- Marsh!

_Marsh shrugged and took a piece of paper from the box._

Marsh- Dare.

Chris- Marsh, what is one thing you regret doing in your life?

Marsh- Nothing.

_No electric shock._

Chris- Well, you were telling the truth. So Lyn, you stay in the challenge. Next!

_The monitor spun and stopped Dyke's face._

Chris- Dyke?

Dyke- I pick Drew.

_Drew took a piece of paper from the box._

Drew- Truth.

Chris- Drew, how many ladies have you hooked up with?

Drew- Too many to count.

_No electric shock. Lyn looked a little annoyed._

Chris- He was telling the truth. Next!

_The monitor spun and stopped at Don's face._

Chris- Don?

Don- I choose Kelly.

Kelly- Ok.

_Kelly took a piece of paper from the box._

Kelly- Dare.

_Chris got a cage that has a bird in it._

Chris- Kelly, you must take this bird and take it to that tree without it getting out of you grip.

Kelly- Ok.

_Kelly opened the cage, grabbed the bird, and started walking towards the tree._

Kelly- Well, aren't you the cutest thing!

_Kelly started petting the bird, but the bird bit Kelly's finger with its beak._

Kelly- Ow!

_Kelly let go of the bird and grabbed her finger while walking backwards. She tripped on a rock and fell backwards._

Kelly- Ow!

_She and her team got an electric shock._

Chris- Well that was horrible. Don, you're out!

Don- Darn it.

_The monitor spun and stopped at Ceara's face._

Chris- Ceara?

Ceara- U-u-umm, Ben hasn't g-gone yet. S-s-so I'll p-pick him…

Ben- Ok.

_Ben took a piece of paper out of the box._

Ben- It doesn't say anything thing…

Dyke- You're looking at the wrong side.

Ben- Oh.

_Ben turned the piece of paper around._

Ben- Wait, what language is this? I can't read this language.

Dyke- It's upside-down dude.

Ben- Oh.

_Ben turned the piece of paper downside-up._

Ben- Truth.

Chris- Ben, what is your middle name?

Ben- I have multiple middle names though.

Chris- Then pick one and say it.

Ben- Ok. How about… Point.

_Him and his team got an electric shock._

Chris- Liar! Ceara, you're out!

Ben- But that's my middle name!

Dyke- Really? Say your full name.

Ben- Ok. Benjamin H. Point Crus-

Dyke(interrupting him)- You don't say the punctuations in your name!

Ben- Oh…

Chris- Next!

_The producers decided to delete some footage and keep the footage of the contestants getting eliminated. Hunt got out since Marsh got mad at a video. Riley got out since Doug wouldn't eat a whole bowl of vegetables. Andrea got out since Jayden didn't wanna talk about his mother. Drew got out since Dyke couldn't draw a perfect circle. Lyn got out since Kelly didn't wanna burn a shiny necklace, but Ben took it. Kelly looked for it but Chris told her to sit back down. Kelly sat down with a sad look. Ben got out since Doug wouldn't run a lap around the island. Kelly got out since Thomas wouldn't kiss a clown. And finally, Jayden got out since Thomas failed to keep his balance on a balance beam. The producers stop deleting footage. The monitor spun and stopped at Rena's face._

Chris- Rena?

_Rena looked at Doug._

Rena- If you don't complete this, I will vote you off if we lose.

Doug- Ok.

_Doug took a piece of paper from the box._

Doug- Truth.

Dyke and Rena- Finally!

Chris- Doug, what was the worst consequence you got in school?

Doug- I don't know.

_Him and his team got shocked._

Dyke- You finally get a truth and you still don't accomplish it! C'mon!

Chris- Rena, your out. Now we're down to Dyke and Doug vs Thomas and Marsh! Now, we will not go in order. If your face is shown on the monitor, instead of picking the opposite person, you'll have to do a truth or dare. If you lose, your team will face elimination: Now let's go!

_The monitor spun with Dyke's, Doug's, Marsh's, and Thomas's faces. It stopped at Marsh's face. Marsh took a piece of paper from the box._

Marsh- Dare.

_Chris brought a cardboard box full of bicycle parts._

Chris- Marsh, you must build a bicycle using these parts.

_Marsh took the parts and started building it, but really quickly. _

Marsh- Done!

_Everyone was shocked at how fast he made the bike._

Chris- Wow. Ok then.

_The monitor spun and stopped at Dyke's face. Dyke took a piece of paper from the box._

Dyke- Truth.

Chris- Dyke, what is the worst thing you've committed?

Dyke- T-the worst thing?

Chris- Yes. The absolute worst.

Dyke- Umm…

_Dyke was sweating. Everyone was looking at him. Dyke took a deep breath._

Dyke- Murder…

_Everyone's eyes widened. They waited for the Ponies to get an electric shock, but they didn't. Dyke covered his face with his hands._

**Confessional**

**Drew- He...**

**Rena- ...Was...**

**Tanya- …...A...**

**Ceara- …...Murderer…**

**Ben- …All…**

**Abby- …This...**

**Riley- …Time!**

_Everyone was still shocked at Dyke. Ceara and Ben slightly scooted away from him._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Great, now I'm a murderer in everyone's eyes.**

Chris- Woah. Even I'm shocked. But let's continue anyway.

_The monitor spun and stopped at Doug's face._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- My life in this game relies on Doug!? C'mon!**

_Doug took a piece of paper from the box._

Doug- Dare.

Chris- Doug, you must eat a whole plate of junk food in 1 minute.

Doug- Easy.

_Doug put on a bib. _

Chris- Your time starts, now!

_Doug started eating really fast._

Dyke- Yes! Go Doug!

_Doug kept on eating. He had 5 seconds left, but all he had left was a french fry. He was about to eat it, but he fell asleep. The buzzer went off._

Dyke- Noooo!

Chris- The Unicorns win! Prancing Ponies, I'll see you guys at elimination.

_The Unicorns cheered while the Ponies groan. The scene switches to the outside of the cabins where Abby, Rena, Ben, and Ceara are talking to each other._

Abby- So, crazy day huh?

_Rena rolled her eyes._

Rena- I guess.

Ben- It was kinda fun.

Ceara- Y-yeah….kinda….

_Dyke walked over to them._

Dyke- Hey guys.

_They all walked away from him. Dyke sighed._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- If you all must know, I killed someone to save my mother's life. My mother works as an undercover spy. Some other group was tracking her down and were trying to kill her so I murdered the leader of that group so my mother could run away. *sigh* I just gotta pray that someone else will get more votes than me.**

**Ceara- Dyke h-has been v-very nice to me. N-n-now I don't know what to think of him.**

_The scene cuts to the elimination ceremony. Chris is standing next to the fire holding a plate of marshmallows._

Chris- Well, today was an interesting day. Some secrets were revealed. Now, vote someone out!

_Everyone voted._

Chris- The votes are in. If I hand you a marshmallow, you are safe.

Vince

Riley

Abby

Rena

Drew

Ceara

Tanya

and Ben.

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's name he just called out. Doug and Dyke were both shaking._

Chris- Doug, Dyke, one of you two are going home tonight. The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dyke.

Dyke- YES!

_Dyke caught his marshmallow. _

Chris- Doug, you're out.

Doug- Aww man…

_The scene switches to the boot of shame where Chef had picked up Doug and put him on the X. Chef was panting._

Chris- Any last words Doug?

Doug- Can I have some food before I go?

Chris- Nope.

_Chris pressed the button on his remote and the boot kicked Doug. Doug screamed as he went flying._

Chris- The fat guy is gone! Who's next? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

* * *

**That's it. HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO MAKE. I was having trouble deciding which character to eliminate. I don't want anyone getting mad at me.**

**Reason for Doug's elimination: I'M SO SORRY Schyte, but I think you and I can agree that nobody would expect a fat and lazy guy to make it far in the game. **

**Viewers player: So Ceara was chosen as Ceara's player. It was a close vote. Marsh got second with 3 votes, but Ceara won with 4. Now, you must vote on a task for Ceara to do. You can vote by review. Here are the tasks:**

**Task 1: Ceara must throw the challenge and blame someone else for throwing it.**

**Task 2: Ceara must cheat in the challenge by any means possible.**

**You can only vote for one of them. The one with the most votes will be the task Ceara must do. Now, that's it. Remember to send in your challenge ideas! Bye!**


	10. Total Drama Volcano Island Ep: 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! That's all I really gotta say. Also, the 'every time you review, your character might get further in the game' rule isn't a thing anymore. Now it's just whoever reviews might get into a potential second season, even if your character is eliminated. That's right, there might be a potential second season, and if you keep reviewing, your character might get to be in that season. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- Thanks. I like that you think it was good.**

**AmyAmyNight- Yes she did. Good job on your character for getting Viewers Player.**

**TheCrazyClan- You had a really great idea, though I didn't want to make it too long so I had to shorten it. And trust me, Ceara and Dyke will have an interesting story in this. Also, Ceara cannot get any help. She has to do it herself.**

**Taylorfang9- Thanks for voting for the task.**

**Sanjiandserea- The dares were kinda lop-sided, I won't deny that.**

**Ser Matten- I'm glad you sent Marsh in. I needed a character like him in this Syoc.**

**Schyte- I'm happy you're not mad at me. I didn't want him to be the first one out so I made him the third one.**

**Waking Bad- I needed Ben and Doug to eliminate people. A dumb guy and a lazy guy. You'd expect them to fail at challenges.**

**Candela Monsoon- I'm glad that I got a laugh out of you. **

**stigma13- I also enjoy the interactions between Vince and Riley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Total Drama or it's characters**

Total Drama Volcano Island: Rowing, Driving, and More Rowing

**Note: This challenge was submitted by Ser Matten. Thank you for submitting your challenge.**

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island, the contestants had to play a little game of truth or dare. It looks like there is a little romance going on between Riley and Vince, Drew and Lyn, and Dyke and Ceara. However, Dyke was revealed to be a murderer, which made everyone distance themselves away from him. In the end, because of his laziness, Doug was the one sent packing. Who's next to get the boot? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_(Opening scene)_

_The scene shows the boys side of the cabin. Vince and Drew were already awake and in their normal outfits. _

Vince- So, you're a singer?

Drew- Yep. I sing at a nightclub. That's how I pick up on chicks.

Vince- Sweet.

**Confessional**

**Vince- Drew is a cool guy to hang out with.**

Vince- Do you play any instruments? I can play guitar.

Drew- Cool. I play piano.

Vince- Heh. We should totally write a song together.

Drew- Yeah. You can sing with me at my nightclub.

_Ben came up from behind them._

Ben- Ooh, a nightclub? Am I invited?

Drew- Umm, sorry. It's only for rich people.

Ben- My parents are rich.

Drew- Well, um…

Vince- C'mon. Let the big guy come. What harm can he do?

Drew- Ugh, fine.

_Dyke walked up to them._

Dyke- Good morning guys.

_Ben, Vince, and Drew just walked away from him. Dyke sighed._

**Confessional**

**Drew- I might be a bad boy, but murder isn't cool.**

**Ben- I don't wanna be friends with a m-m-murderer.**

_The scene switches to the girls cabin. Rena was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Abby sat next to her._

Abby- What'cha reading?

Rena- None of your business.

Abby- C'mon, don't be like that.

_Rena groaned as she got up from her bed and walked outside. Abby sighed._

**Confessional**

**Abby- I don't know what's going on in Rena's head. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Is she hiding something?**

**Rena- I don't know why Abby even wants to talk to me. Whatever. I'm not interested.**

_The scene switches to the woods where Tanya and Riley are walking together. Tanya is vlogging on her phone._

Tanya- Hey y'all! Right now I'm walking around the island with my fellow teammate, Riley! Say hi Riley.

Riley(annoyed)- Hey…

_Tanya suddenly looked behind her and then looked back at her phone._

Tanya- And here comes another one of my other teammates!

_Riley raised an eyebrow. She looked behind her and her eyes widened. It turns out Vince was walking behind her, smirking at her. Riley blushed and looked away. _

Tanya- Vince, say hi to everyone.

Vince- What's up internet?

Tanya- Did you know people at home ship you two?

_Both of their eyes widened. After a moment, Vince smirked and looked at Riley._

Vince- They do don't they?

_Riley's face was red. After a moment, she ran away. Vince chuckled._

Tanya- So, Vince… What should the ship name be? Rince? Viley? Vinciley? Rilince?

Vince- I don't know. Maybe the fans should decide.

Tanya- *gasp* Good idea!

**Confessional**

**Riley- People ship me and him!? Eww. **

**Tanya- I'm gonna get so many fans from this show. It's amazing.**

_The scene switches to another part of the woods. Ceara is sitting on a stump with her elbows on her knees and her hands on her chin. Dyke walked up to her._

Dyke- Hey Ceara! What are you doing here?

_Ceara was startled and looked at Dyke._

Ceara- O-oh hey D-Dyke. I was j-just thinking about something.

Dyke- About what?

Ceara- U-uh, it's not really important. Anyway g-got to go. S-see ya.

Dyke- Oh… see ya…

_Ceara stood up and walked away while Dyke looked down._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Why!? I just want to talk to them! *sigh* I just hope I get to talk to Ceara soon. She's the person I like the most. *realizes what he just said* Wait, I like Ceara? A-as a friend? No. I-I like her… more than a friend. Wow. *looks at the camera* Aaaand I'm talking to myself. Great.**

_The scene switches to the hotel. The Unicorns are sitting at the large table. _

Kelly- I love this place! Especially all of the shiny things.

Dale- Same here. Except for the 'shiny things' part.

Kelly- C'mon. Who doesn't like shiny things?

Dale- Umm… I don't know.

Kelly- Exactly. Shiny things are amazing!

Hunt- Can you keep it down!? I'm trying to eat!

Kelly- Oh, sorry.

_The camera moves to the far right of the table. _

Jayden- Well, I just finished my food.

Lyn- Hey Jayden, can we talk outside?

Jayden- Uh, sure.

_They both got up from their chairs and walked out of the hotel. Marsh watched them as they left._

Marsh- Hmm…

Don- What are you doing?

Marsh- I don't like how Jayden is hanging out with his sister more than us.

Don- Well, they are siblings.

Marsh- That's the point. He might ditch our alliance for his dumb sister. I think we need to get her out.

Don- I don't know. She doesn't seem like a threat. I mean, if you don't think Jayden is a good alliance member, then you might as well eliminate him.

Marsh- Not yet.

**Confessional**

**Marsh- I'm gonna make sure Jayden will do what I say instead of his sister. If he's thinking of betraying us, he has another thing coming.**

_The scene switches to the outside of the hotel where Jayden and Lyn were walking together._

Jayden- So, what did you wanna talk about?

Lyn- Well, why did you vote for Vi instead of Marsh?

Jayden- Wha- um… well… Vi wasn't really helpful in the challenges and Marsh didn't have a problem in them, so I thought if we kept Marsh, then we could win more challenges.

Lyn- Hmm… Ok. That makes sense.

_Jayden sighed in relief._

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Jayden is kinda overprotective sometimes. I don't think he would ever lie to me.**

**Jayden- Yeah… I lied to my sister. But can you blame me!? I didn't want Marsh finding out. He and the other boys would eliminate me or my sis. I couldn't let that happen.**

_Lyn and Jayden were still walking. Marsh popped up from behind a tree._

Marsh- Yo, Jayden! Can you come here for a sec?

_Jayden and Lyn turned around to see Marsh._

Jayden- Uh, sure. *looks at Lyn* I'll be right back, ok.

Lyn- O-ok…

_Jayden ran over to Marsh. Lyn continued to walk on the path. _

Lyn- Now what do I do?

Drew- You can hang out with me.

_Lyn jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around to see Drew smirking at her. Lyn blushed a little bit._

Lyn- Umm… Sure. That would be great.

_Drew's smile grew bigger and they both walked along the path. The camera switches to Jayden, Marsh, Dale, Don, Thomas, and Hunt in the middle of the woods._

Marsh- Ok. We need to decide who we're going to get rid of if we lose. Any ideas?

Dale- Why not Lyn? She might not help in any future challenges.

_In the corner of his eye, he saw Jayden glaring at him._

Dale- Oh… right.

Thomas- Maybe we should decide after the challenge if we lose. Then we can see who's the weakest link and get them out.

Hunt- Good idea, Mouse.

Thomas- Don't call me that!

Hunt- Heh heh, but it's hilarious.

_Thomas groaned._

Jayden- Guys, we shouldn't fight. We are an alliance.

Don- He's right. There's no point in being an alliance if we fight each other.

**Confessional**

**Marsh- Jayden might like his sister more than us, but he's actually really useful. I might keep him around. **

_The boys were talking to each other. Little did they know that Rena was hiding in a bush, eavesdropping on their conversation._

**Confessional**

**Rena- It seems there is an all boy alliance with Jayden, Marsh, Hunt, Thomas, Dale, and Don. Good to know.**

_The scene switches to the outhouse confessional. Ceara is walking in the confessional._

**Confessional: Viewers Player**

**Ceara(reading the letter)- "Ceara, this is going to be your task. You'll be getting a task every other episode from now on. The viewers want you to throw the challenge and blame someone else for throwing it." *stops reading* Well… um… this might be a little h-hard bec-cause… um… there are a lot of s-smart people on my team… I'll do my best viewers. Wish me luck!**

_The scene switches to the intercom._

Chris(intercom)- MORNING CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE SHORE FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

_The scene cuts to the shore where everybody was standing. On the water were 10 canoes. 5 brown ones and 5 white ones. _

Chris- Welcome everyone! Hope you all had a nice sleep cause we're going canoeing!

_There was no response._

Chris- Wow, I thought at least someone would be excited. Anyway, the brown canoes are the Ponies, and the white ones are the Unicorns. You are going to be canoeing to a fun little island I call, Boney Island!

_Everyone gasped._

Chris- Haha, that's the stuff. First team to get there will get an advantage to the next part of the challenge.

Dale- Wait, there's multiple parts?

Chris- Yep! Now, these canoes can hold two people, so you have to share with someone.

Jayden- Hey Lyn, maybe we could canoe together.

Lyn- Yeah!

Chris- Nope! Your canoeing partners have already been decided.

Jayden- What?

Chris- The producers and I decided to pair you up with someone you interacted the least with.

_Mostly everyone groaned._

Stewie- Hey, it's not so bad. Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit more.

Chris- That's the spirit Stewie! Now, Dyke, you will be canoeing alone since you have interacted with the most people.

_Dyke sighed._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- And here I thought I could talk to someone about why I murdered.**

Chris- Now, if you see your name on a canoe, that means that's the canoe you'll be on. Now that I've explained enough, your challenge starts... now!

_Everybody ran towards the canoes._

**Canoe 1- Dyke**

**Canoe 2- Ceara and Rena**

**Canoe 3- Riley and Drew**

**Canoe 4- Vince and Abby**

**Canoe 5- Ben and Tanya**

**Canoe 6- Don and Lyn**

**Canoe 7- Jayden and Andrea**

**Canoe 8- Marsh and Stewie**

**Canoe 9- Hunt and Kelly**

**Canoe 10- Thomas and Dale**

_**(A/N: I know some people interacted with others more, but just go with it.**_

**Canoe 2**

_Ceara was rowing very slowly._

Rena- Could you row faster!?

_Ceara whimpered and rowed a little faster._

**Canoe 3**

Riley- Don't talk to me.

Drew- Geez. Emo much.

Riley- Shut up.

Drew- Fine.

_The waves rocked the boat a little._

Drew- Woah. Imagine if one of us fell off and drown. That would be bad.

_Riley slapped Drew in the face._

Riley- Just shut up and keep rowing!

Drew- Hmph.

**Confessional**

**Riley- I hate when people joke about dying. There's people who die everyday! That's just horrible!**

**Canoe 4**

Abby- So, why did you enter this show?

Vince- Well, cause I've always wanted to challenge myself in some way, so what better way to do that then to audition for this show.

Abby- That's cool.

Vince- Also to get away from the fan girls back home. They always squeal and follow me around back home, so this is a perfect way to get away from them.

Abby- *chuckles* Okay.

**Canoe 5**

Tanya(vlogging)- Right now I'm doing the first part of the challenge with my teammate, Ben!

Ben- Who are you talking to?

Tanya- My fans!

_Ben looked at her phone._

Ben- Your fans are in your phone?

Tanya- No silly. They're watching from their devices.

Ben- How do you know?

Tanya- Well, how else would they- Nevermind, I'm just gonna stop vlogging now.

**Canoe 6**

Lyn- I was such a fan of your show! Doing this challenge with you is an honor.

Don- Thank you. By the way, who's a better host, me or Chris?

Lyn- Definitely you.

Don- You hear that Chris!?

_The camera zooms outwards to see that Chris was watching from a monitor. Chris groans in anger._

**Canoe 7**

_Jayden was watching Lyn and Don's boat._

Andrea- Could you stop watching your sister?

Jayden- Oh, sorry.

Andrea- Ugh, we're never gonna make it to the island.

Jayden- Don't say that. We'll make it.

Andrea- Whatever.

**Canoe 8**

Stewie- Isn't it nice that we're rowing together.

Marsh(sarcastic)- Yeah, totally.

_There was a moment of silence._

Stewie- So, anything you wanna talk about?

Marsh- Why?

Stewie- Well, you seem to not get along with people, which either means your shy, or you have had a rough past.

_Marsh's eyes widened._

**Confessional**

**Marsh- I didn't have a rough past. All my life I've bullied people, nothing else. But that southern girl might be a little too nice for this game. She could easily be everyone's friend and make her way to the finale. I ain't letting that happen.**

**Canoe 9**

Hunt- Why is it so hot out?

Kelly(flirtatiously)- Maybe it's because you're in this boat with me.

_Hunt's eyes widened a little._

Hunt- Ok, I may like guys and girls, but I have a high preference towards guys.

Kelly- Doesn't that mean you can still date girls?

Hunt- Yeah, but you're not really my type.

Kelly- Maybe I could change your mind~.

_Kelly moves closer to Hunt, but he pushed her away._

Hunt- Stay back~.

Kelly(smirking)- Fine. Hey, after we're done with this, wanna come back to my place, and maybe do something that needs less clothes.

_Hunt's eyes widened again._

Hunt- How did I get paired up with you?

**Canoe 10**

Thomas- Please do not call me Mouse at any time on this canoe ride.

Dale- I won't. Promise.

Thomas- Good. So, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Dale- Yeah, but I'm kinda afraid of her.

Thomas- Why?

Dale- I don't wanna talk about it.

Thomas- Ok…

_Thomas looked off into the distance._

Thomas- Is that Boney Island?

_In the distance, the fog cleared up and you could see an island with a giant mountain that's shaped like a skull._

Dale- That looks… really scary in person.

**Canoe 1**

_Dyke is seen canoeing onto the shore of Boney Island. He sees Chris and walks up to him._

Chris- And Dyke is the first one to make it!

Dyke- Alright! Heh, where is everyone?

_Dyke looked off into the distance. Drew and Riley made it and walked towards Chris._

Chris- So far, the Ponies the Ponies are winning with 2 out of 5 canoes.

_A few minutes later, canoe 7 and 10 made it to shore._

Thomas- Phew, made it.

Jayden- Did Lyn make it yet?

Chris- Nope, not yet!

_Jayden started to get worried. About 10 minutes later, Canoe 4, 5, and 8 have made it._

Marsh- Ugh, finally we made it.

Jayden- Have any of you seen Lyn?

Tanya- Nope.

Abby- No, sorry.

Marsh- No.

Ben- Who's Lyn?

Stewie- I didn't see her. I hope she's ok.

_Marsh groaned at Stewie's niceness. Jayden gulped._

**Confessional**

**Jayden- What if Lyn got hurt! Our parents would kill me!**

_A few minutes later, canoe 6 made it. Don walked off the canoe, looking very tired and he was panting._

Don- Finally. *pant* Made it.

_Don fell to the ground. Lyn walked off the canoe._

Lyn- For a host of a racing show, you do not have a lot of energy in you.

Jayden- Lyn!

_He ran up to her and hugged her._

Jayden- Are you ok? Did you get hurt.

_Lyn chuckled a bit._

Lyn- I'm fine, Jayden.

_Jayden released her from the hug._

Jayden- That's good.

_Marsh groaned._

Chris- The Ponies just need Ceara and Rena, and the Unicorns need Hunt and Kelly! The first pair to make it over here will win it for their team and they'll get an advantage for the next part!

_A couple minutes later, everybody was waiting patiently for the canoes to arrive. Suddenly, they hear something hit the shore. They look at the shore to see arena and Ceara has made it. The Ponies cheered._

Chris- And the Ponies have won this part of the challenge!

**Confessional**

**Ceara- I-it said I had to throw the competition, b-but it didn't say I have to lose it.**

_Shortly after, Hunt and Kelly made it to the island._

Marsh- What took you guys so long!

Hunt- I had to deal with her flirting the whole ride! She didn't even row the canoe!

Kelly(flirtatiously)- But you did enjoy that ride with me, right?

Hunt- No, I didn't! You fell off like 3 times!

Chris- Whatever. On to the next challenge!

_The camera cuts to a different part of the island. Everyone is still standing on the shore. There are two piles full of car components. In front of the piles, are tool kits._

Chris- Your next challenge is to build a vehicle and have 1 member of your team race someone from the other team around the island. The winner will get an advantage for the final part of the challenge.

Dyke- Speaking of advantage, where's our advantage?

Chris- Oh yeah, your team gets a box full of extra high class car components.

_Chris gave them a cardboard box full of shinier components._

Ben- Ooh, they're shinyyy.

Kelly- They are? Can I have one?

Chris- Nope!

Kelly- Awww.

Chris- You have 30 minutes! Now get going!

_The camera turns to the Ponies._

Abby- Okay team, does anyone have any ideas?

Ben- Let's make an airplane!

Rena- Bruh.

Vince- Let's just make a car.

Riley(sarcastic)- Where'd you get that idea?

Drew- Well, there's not really anything else we could make. So, I'm gonna have to go with Vince on this.

Dyke- Though, we have to make this car go fast.

Abby- 'Kay, so I think Vince, Drew, and Riley should work on the engine, me, Dyke, and Rena should work on the body of the car, and Ceara, Tanya, and Ben should work on the wheels. Got it?

Dyke- I think that's great.

Abby- Good. Now let's start working!

_The camera turns over to the Unicorns._

Jayden- So, what should we do?

Marsh- I'm an expert at these kinds of things, so let me do most of the work.

Stewie- Well, everyone has to participate.

Marsh- Fine.

_Marsh went to the pile of junk and started to get some stuff._

**Confessional**

**Stewie- Marsh needs to learn that teamwork is the dreamwork.**

_**Time skip: 15 minutes **_

_The scene shows Ben giving Tanya the hammer. Tanya grabbed the hammer and started hammering the nail onto the wheel._

_**(A/N: I'm not a car mechanic so I don't know the actual parts to a car)**_

_Tanya put the hammer down and walked somewhere else. Ceara quickly took the hammer and threw it in the ocean while nobody was looking._

_**Challenge: Completed (This means that Ceara completed her challenge)**_

_Tanya walked back. She was about to grab the hammer, until she realized it wasn't there._

Tanya- Hey Ceara, have you seen a hammer lying around here?

Ceara- U-umm… n-no.

Tanya- Hm, strange. Meh, I'll just use the wrench.

_**Time skip: 9 minutes.**_

_The Ponies have finished their car. It was a red, shiny, Lamborghini._

Dyke- We did great!

Abby- Yeah, so who's driving?

Drew- I will. I have a car like this at home.

_Lyn overheard Drew day that and her eyes widened._

**Confessional**

**Lyn- He has a car too!? Wow, he's just perfect!**

_The camera turned over to the Unicorns vehicle. It was a full on monster truck. The hood was still open though and it was still on._

Thomas- Wow, this is really impressive.

Marsh- Yep. We're totally gonna win.

Don- I guess we don't need these tools anymore.

_Don threw the hammer he had in his hand away. However, the hammer hit the engine of the monster truck. Dale, who was about to close the hood, witnessed it. The engine was electrifying and was about to explode._

Dale- Umm… RUN!

_All of the Unicorns ran away. The monster truck blew up. All that was left was the hammer. The Unicorns flared at Don._

Don- I… didn't expect that to happen…

Hunt- Great! Now what!?

Marsh- Chris, how much time do we have?

_Chris looked at his watch._

Chris- 5 minutes.

Marsh- 5 minutes!? Ok, everyone give me the rest of the components. I might be able to do something.

_**Time skip: 5 minutes**_

Chris- Times up! Let's see the vehicles.

_The Unicorns has a little blue bicycle with an engine in the back and a green button in between the handles._

Drew- Hah! You think you could beat me with that!?

Marsh- Well, we did make a full on monster truck, but 'someone' destroyed it.

_Don gulped._

**Confessional**

**Don- I genuinely messed up. I hope Marsh could win this because I don't wanna be the one going home.**

Chris- On your marks! Get set! Go!

_Drew drove by everyone. Marsh just sat there, smirking._

Don- Umm, aren't you gonna go!?

Marsh- Just wait.

_Drew has already crossed ¼ of the island._

Drew- This is too easy.

_The camera switches to Chris looking at his monitor._

Chris- It looks like Drew is already halfway there. It looks like he's gonna win it.

Marsh- Not for long.

_Marsh pushed the green button on his bicycle and the bike drove forwards so fast that it left a fire trail. Everybody was shocked. The camera pans over to Drew, who crossed ¾ of the island._

Drew- Again, this is too-

_Before he could finish, Marsh drove past him. Drew was shocked by this. Marsh crossed the finish line._

Chris- And the Unicorns have won part 2 of the challenge!

_The Unicorns cheered. The camera cuts to the shore where everybody is standing._

Chris- The final part of this challenge is to ride back to the island.

Hunt- And our advantage?

Chris- I was getting to that. Your advantage is that you get to keep the oars! Ponies, you can't use your oars!

Dyke- What? Then how will we get to the island?

Chris- That's for you to find out!

Hunt- Do we have to stay in the same pairs?

Chris- Nope!

_Hunt sighed, but Kelly walked up to him._

Kelly(flirtatiously)- Are you sure you don't wanna share a canoe with me?

Hunt- Not in a hundred years.

Chris- Now go!

_Everyone ran towards the canoes, but Abby stopped the Ponies._

Abby- Wait! I have a plan!

_The Ponies looked at Abby._

Abby- How about we use the engine we have and connect it to the canoes. That way we can get there faster.

Dyke- Great idea. However, we only have one engine.

Abby- One engine is all we need.

Riley(sarcastic)- That would mean we'd all have to get in the same canoe, genius.

Abby- Thank you Riley.

_Riley rolled her eyes._

**Confessional**

**Riley- Is there anyone on my team who's actually normal? Abby has no common sense, Ceara is a stuttering machine, Ben is an idiot, Dyke is a murderer, Tanya is always on her phone, Vince doesn't mind his own business, Rena doesn't talk to anyone, and Drew just likes to brag about how amazing and rich he is.**

_**Time skip: 5 minutes**_

_The scene shows the canoe next to the shore that now has an engine attached to it and almost everyone from the Ponies is in the canoe._

Abby- Riley, Ceara, Rena, c'mon, let's go!

Riley- No way! There's no room!

Drew- Whatever, just come on!

_Riley groaned. Abby, who sat on the back, grabbed Rena's hand and pulled her on the canoe. She sat in between Dyke and Abby with an annoyed expression. Riley stepped onto the canoe._

Riley- There's nowhere to sit!

Vince(flirtatiously)- You can sit on my lap.

_Vince winked as Riley blushed._

Riley- No way!

Vince- Well, there's nowhere else to sit.

_Riley groaned in defeat. _

Riley- Ugh! Fine. No one get any ideas!

_Riley hesitantly sat on Vince's lap. Vince smirked. Riley's face was red. Ceara stepped onto the Canoe. She tripped and fell on Dyke's lap. They both blushed._

Ceara- Umm… s-sorry.

Dyke- I-i-it's o-o-ok.

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Jeez, I'm starting to stutter more than Ceara now.**

Abby- Everyone hold on tight, cause this is gonna go fast.

_Abby started the engine. The canoe went really fast. _

_**Time skip: 15 minutes**_

_The scene shows Marsh and Thomas rowing their canoe. They were really close to shore. They looked back to see the rest of the Unicorns behind them._

Marsh- We've won this.

Thomas- Yeah.

_Before they reached the island, they hear screaming. They looked behind them to see the Ponies' canoe going really fast. The canoe past Marsh and Thomas, which made them get splashed with water. The Ponies' canoe crashed into the shore and the Ponies went flying. They all landed on the beach._

Chris- And the Ponies won today's challenge!

Ponies- Yay…

_Marsh and Thomas walk onto the shore._

Marsh- I don't believe this!

Chris- This is a show full of surprises.

_Hunt, Don, Kelly, and Stewie all make it to shore._

Hunt- Great… back to those cruddy cabins.

Kelly- Well. at least we can share a bed~.

Hunt- SHUT UP!

_The camera cuts to the outside of the loser cabin where Stewie, Kelly, Lyn, and Andrea were talking to each other. Jayden walked up to Lyn._

Jayden- Hey Lyn.

_They all looked at him. _

Lyn- Hey Jayden.

Jayden- What'cha talking about?

Lyn- We were choosing who to vote off.

Andrea- We're deciding to vote for Don since he's a weak player and he almost made us lose part 1 and 2 of the challenge.

Jayden- Ok.

Kelly- Can you vote with us?

Jayden- Umm… sure.

Lyn- Good.

**Confessional**

**Andrea- That's 5 votes, that's enough. Don, you're gone!**

_The scene cuts to the middle of the woods with Jayden, Marsh, Dale, Don, Hunt, and Thomas._

Marsh- Okay. I think we should vote off Stewie. She's really nice and can easily manipulate someone.

Dale- Good point.

Jayden- Yeah…

**Confessional**

**Jayden- Vote for Don? Or vote for Stewie? Tough decision, but I need to do what's best for mine and Lyn's games.**

_Jayden, Dale, Thomas, and Marsh left. Don was about to leave, until Hunt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back._

Don- What?

Hunt- I know the alliance wants to vote out Stewie, but can you vote for Kelly with me.

Don- Why?

Hunt- I can't stand her flirting. I want it to stop.

Don- Why didn't you say that when we were all in a group?

Hunt- Because I don't think Marsh would allow it. Here, I'll convince the others, ok. I just need your vote.

Don- Hmm… ok, fine.

Hunt- Thanks.

**Confessional**

**Hunt- Let's see how you flirt with a boot. You're gone!**

_The scene cuts to the elimination ceremony. Chris has a tray full of marshmallows in his hand._

Chris- Unique Unicorns, I'm kinda shocked to be honest. But, the Ponies have outsmarted you. Now get voting.

**Confessional: voting**

**Jayden- It's either I listen to the girls, or the guys. But I have to do what's best for mine and Lyn's games. Sorry!**

**Andrea- I was told to vote off Kelly. Sure she is annoying, but I'm going with my original plan.**

Chris- Alright, if I call your name, you are safe!

Andrea

Hunt

Thomas

Dale

Lyn

Jayden

And Marsh.

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's names he just said._

Chris- Stewie, Kelly, Don, the 3 of you got votes.

_Those 3 looked shocked._

Chris- The next player safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelly.

_Chris threw a marshmallow at Kelly. Hunt looked shocked._

**Confessional **

**Hunt- Something tells me that not everyone listened to me.**

Chris- Stewie, Don, one of you are going home. The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neither of you! It's a tie!

_Everyone was shocked._

Marsh- What!? How!?

Chris- It was 4 votes for Stewie, 4 votes for Don, and 2 votes for Kelly.

**Confessional**

**Marsh- So 2 people in the alliance didn't vote with us! One of them had to have been Jayden, but who's the other?**

Don- So now what?

Chris- We are going to do a tiebreaker challenge to see who's going home!

_The scene cuts to the dock of shame where Don and Stewie were standing and everyone else was watching from the beach. Don and Stewie both had jousting sticks._

Chris- Here is the tiebreaker challenge. You must push the other player off the dock using your jousting stick. The loser will be eliminated. Now go!

_Stewie and Don both clashed their jousting stick with each other._

Stewie- Sorry Don, but I'm gonna try to win.

Don- Heh, I'm not as weak as you think!

_Stewie pushes harder and Don went back a little. He was at the edge of the dock._

Don- Ok, maybe I am.

_Stewie pushed Don off the dock and into the water._

Chris- And Don has been eliminated!

_Marsh shook his head, disappointed._ _Chef grabbed Don from out of the water and threw him on the white X._

Don- You know, I might be eliminated, but I still have the better *gets booted* SHOOOWWWWW!

_The camera turns over to Chris._

Chris- Well that was a shocking elimination. I'm glad he's gone. Who's next to go? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

* * *

**Bonus clips: Playa Des Losers**

_The scene shows the Playa Des Losers beach. Screaming is heard. Suddenly, someone landed in the sand face first. The person stood up and revealed to be Jamie._

Jamie- Wow, I didn't die! I mean, this is a cartoon, so of course I didn't die.

_She sees a table with a letter on it. She goes to the table and opened up the letter._

Jamie(reading the letter)- "You have just been eliminated from Total Drama. You can now relax and enjoy the Playa Des Losers. You must come to the beach at every elimination time to see the next person eliminated. Have a wonderful time at the Playa Des Losers!" *stops reading* Well, I guess it won't be so bad.

_**Time skip: The next day**_

_Jamie is seen standing patiently on the beach. She hears screaming. She looks up. Suddenly, Vi landed on the sand, face first. Jamie walked up to her and gave her a hand. Vi accepted it._

Vi- Thanks.

Jamie- No problem. So, you were eliminated too?

Vi- Yeah.

Jamie- How?

Vi- Well, Marsh made a sexist comment and I kinda overreacted…

Jamie- And you were eliminated instead of him?

Vi- I know right!

Jamie- Well, at least we can hang out.

_Vi smiled_

Vi- Yeah.

_**Time skip: The next day**_

_The scene shows Jamie and Vi standing on the beach._

Vi- You know, I had a fun time with you.

Jamie- Same here. But now we have to share this place with someone else. Who do you think it'll be?

Vi- Either Marsh or Doug. It has to be one of them.

Jamie- I think it would most likely be Doug since he's the laziest one there.

Vi- Yeah. I don't even know how he got further than us.

Jamie- Yeah.

_They hear screaming. Doug landed on the sand back first. His eyes were closed and he just laid there. _

Vi- Is he ok?

_Jamie put her finger near his nose._

Jamie- He's breathing. I think he's… sleeping… Should we help him up?

Vi- Nahh, he'll be fine.

_They both walked away._

_**Time skip: The next day**_

_The scene shows Jamie, Vi, and Doug standing on the beach._

Vi- It's been really fun, even if 'someone' eats too much and doesn't clean up after himself.

_Jamie and Vi both looked at Doug. Suddenly, screaming is heard and Don landed face first in the sand. He got up and dusted the sand off him._

Don- At least my show has a sane elimination method.

Jamie- Yeah. I should've signed up for your show instead of this one.

Don- You year that Chris!

Vi- He's not here, idiot.

Jamie- So, how did you get eliminated.

Don- Well, Marsh formed an all guys alliance with me, Dale, Thomas, Hunt, And Jayden.

Vi- So that's why I was eliminated!

Don- Yep! We decided to vote out Stewie, but me and Hunt votes for Kelly while everyone else voted for me. It was a tie between me and Stewie, so we had to do a tiebreaker challenge, and of course, I lost.

Jamie- Well, now you can hang out with us at the Playa Des Losers.

Don- Yep.

_All 4 of them walked away._

* * *

**That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this episode. This didn't take as long to make as the other ones. Sorry if characters like Ben or Kelly did things that they wouldn't normally do. It might be hard to believe, but dumb characters are actually hard to write about since they usually mess things up. Also, I hope you enjoyed the bonus clips. I will do this every time someone gets eliminated.**

**Reason for Don's elimination: I wanted another guy to go home, but after the all guy alliance, I didn't know how to eliminate a guy. So I was originally going to eliminate Stewie, but then I found out how to eliminate a guy. I eliminated Don because it's hard to make 2 hosts fight each other every episode. Also, he's no ones character, so that's good.**

**No task for Ceara next episode cause she gets a task every other episode.**

**Ceara's bank: $1,000**

**Also remember to send in your challenges by PM. And make sure to review every chapter to have your character make it in the second season. Anyway, that's all! See ya!**


	11. Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! 100 to 39… TDVI is more liked then TDCW I guess, but I can't deny that I like TDVI more as well. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Review Replies**

**stigma13- Dyke should be a hero. You are right.**

**AmyAmyNight- She's very sneaky… or she's just lucky, but probably sneaky.**

**Sanjiandserea- The credit scenes were to make the readers get to know the characters a little more. **

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- Like I said in the chapter, Kelly is a hard character to write about. I mean, even though she's not that dumb, it's hard to write about her flirting abilities. Couple-y moments are easy, flirting is not.**

**TheCrazyClan- Dyra, Rince, and Dryn. There may be more in that second season… with a little bit more action **_***wink wink* **_**Also, it's ****Ser ****Matten, not Sir Matten. Heh, and he was the guy that made Marsh.**

**Ser Matten- I agree. I like Chris more than Don. And I might not choose your other 2 challenges, but there's a possibility I might choose them.**

**Waking Bad- That's what I mean. He hates blood and I thought he would stay away from Dyke cause of that. But It's hard to make Ben it's hard to have Ben always do something stupid and always have no common sense. Sometimes it messes up the challenge.**

**WarriorAuthor1127- If you make a prediction on who would go home next before the episode gets posted, you'd most likely be incorrect.**

**Candela Monsoon- I'm glad that people are actually enjoying my own character. Jamie is actually a character I missed as well. And for Rena, I thought she would be a little rude to people because of the things you said about her personality.**

**Taylorfang9- I was a fan of your stories. I was really glad you sent your OC to me.**

**P.S: This challenge was made by me just so all of you know that I can make challenges too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Total Drama or it's characters.**

* * *

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 5: This show is A-maze-ing!**

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island! The contestants had to ride canoes to the one and only Boney Island! Then, they had to build a vehicle and race around the island, then ride back to the original island. According to Tanya, people are shipping Vince and Riley. That's interesting. Kelly's constant flirting made Hunt mad. Mad enough to convince Don to vote for her instead of Stewie like the rest of the guys alliance. However, he failed to convince the others and Don and Stewie were tied. In the tiebreaker comp, Stewie dominated Don, making him eliminated and the guys alliance one man short. Who's next to get voted off? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_(Opening scene)_

_The scene shows the guys side of the cabin. Everyone is awake and in their normal clothing._

Marsh- So, what happened? We were supposed to vote out Stewie!

Hunt- Umm… I may or may not have convinced Don to vote out Kelly with me.

Marsh- What!? Why!?

Hunt- Because I just couldn't stand her flirting!

Marsh- And you didn't think to tell us!?

Hunt- No! There's no way you would've agreed with me!

Marsh- What's that supposed to mean!

Hunt- That you're making us do all of your dirty work for you just so you can kick out all of us and win yourself! Well guess what! I'm not stupid!

Marsh- Fine then! You're out of the alliance!

Hunt- Fine by me!

Dale- Uh, Marsh…

Marsh- What!

Dale- I… don't think it's a good idea to kick Hunt out of the alliance.

Marsh- Why not!? Cause you're friends with him!? Do you wanna leave the alliance with him!?

Dale- No… it's not that… it's just… if you kick him out, we'd be outnumbered.

Thomas- That's true. Hunt could easily team up with the girls. Then it'd be 5 against 4.

Marsh- Hmm… fine, you can stay.

Hunt- Fine, but on today's elimination ceremony, Kelly has to go.

Marsh- Dude, you're not thinking straight! Who do you think would most likely beat us in challenges? Stewie or Kelly?

Hunt- Stewie.

Marsh- Exactly!

Hunt- Fine. But Kelly goes out next.

Marsh- Deal.

Hunt- Good. Now can I leave?

Marsh- Fine.

_Hunt left the cabin._

**Confessional**

**Marsh- I thought I only had to keep an eye on Jayden, but now Hunt is doing things behind our backs. If he keeps this up, I will eliminate him.**

_The scene switches to the outside of the cabins. Hunt walked out and saw Kelly. He walked towards her. Kelly looked at him._

Hunt- Ok, I'm not gonna tell you this again. You need to-

Kelly- I need to stop flirting with you. I get it.

_Hunt was shocked by this._

Hunt- Wow, that went easier than expected.

**Confessional**

**Hunt- I thought I was gonna have to run away from her 24/7, but it turns out she's not as dumb as I thought.**

**Kelly- There's no point to keep on flirting with someone if they don't like you back. Hmm, I should keep that in mind when I run into Tori outside of this game.**

_The scene shows Lyn walking around. She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw no one._

Lyn- Jayden, is that you?

_While Lyn was looking behind her, she felt someone kiss her cheek. Lyn turned back around to see Drew smirking at her. Lyn blushed red._

Lyn- D-did you just kiss me?

Drew- Maybe…

_Drew chuckled._

Drew- Did it feel good?

Lyn- U-u-um… y-y-yes…

Drew- Mhm… would you like another one, but on the lips?

_Lyn's whole face was red. Drew was laughing._

Drew- I'm kidding… kinda. Anyway, where's your brother? I wanna ask him something.

Lyn- U-u-umm… I think he's in the cabins.

Drew- Cool. Thanks. See ya!

_Drew ran off, leaving Lyn in a blushing mess._

**Confessional**

**Lyn- I need to learn to stop blushing.**

**Drew- I might be a flirt master, but I don't piss people off…. ok yes I do. **

_Jayden walked out of the cabin. Drew ran over to him._

Drew- Yo, Jay, can I talk to you for a sec?

Jayden- Uh, sure.

**Confessional**

**Jayden- What's with everyone wanting to talk to me? Not that I dislike that.**

Drew- Yo, is it ok if I hook up with your sister?

Jayden- Umm, why are you asking me this?

Drew- Well, I would just go hook up with her just like that, *snaps fingers* but, no offense when I say this, there are some chicks out there that have very overprotective brothers.

Jayden- Oh, I see. Well, I mean, I don't see anything wrong with you, so I guess I'll allow it.

Drew- Thanks man.

Jayden- No problem, but please don't do anything… inappropriate with her.

Drew- Dude, millions of people are probably watching us right now. I don't think I would do that.

Jayden- Oh, heh heh, right…

Drew- Anyway, I'll see ya later.

Jayden- Ok. Cya.

_Drew walked away. The scene switches to the hotel. Everyone except for Drew was eating at the long table. Tanya has her phone out._

Tanya(vlogging)- Hey y'all! Right now I'm in the hotel, eating with everyone!

_Tanya positioned her phone so that the phone shows everyone eating._

Tanya- Guys, day hi to the fans!

_Everyone looked at the phone._

Ben, Dyke, Abby, and Vince- Hi!

Riley- Why do you guys bother?

Dyke- Because, they're our fans.

Riley- Do you really think you have any fans, murder boy?

Dyke- Would you shut up? It's not like I wanted to murder someone!

Riley- Really? Then why did you?

Dyke- I ain't telling you!

Riley- Exactly!

Dyke- Psh, I'm leaving.

_Dyke stood up and left the hotel._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- If I told them why I killed someone, then they'd find out my mother's a spy and then I'd become a bigger target. *sigh* Also, I don't want to talk about my mother. I've never seen her after she ran away. I miss her so much. Just knowing she's still alive makes me happy. I would do anything to see her again.**

_The scene switches to the intercom._

Chris(intercom)- MORNING CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE OPENING FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

_The scene cuts to the opening where there is a big blue wall with an opening._

Chris- Hey everybody! Today, we are doing a maze!

Drew(sarcastic)- Oh wow, how fun.

Chris- Thank you Drew.

Andrea- How did this maze even get here?

Chris- The producers spent all night making it! Haha, anyway, the first team to get all of their members to the other side wins. Your challenge starts…

Thomas- Wait! Is there anything in the maze?

Chris- *sigh* There was, but the producers didn't let me. Your challenge starts… now!

_Everyone ran into the maze. _

**Confessional**

**Dyke- I want our team to win because I don't want to go home. I'm a big target in this game and I don't want to go home early in the game.**

_The scene shows Andrea walking around, shaking a little._

**Confessional**

**Andrea- Did I mention that I'm claustrophobic?**

_While she was walking, she bumped into Thomas. She got startled until she realized who he was._

Andrea- Oh, it's just you.

Thomas- Yeah, it's just me.

_Thomas noticed her leg shaking._

Thomas- Is something wrong?

Andrea- No. I'm just a little claustrophobic, that's all.

Thomas- Ok. Well, I'm just gonna continue walking.

_Thomas continues walking and Andrea followed him. The scene shows Marsh and Dale walking together. Marsh has a prescription bottle in his hand. Stewie ran into them. _

Stewie- Oh hey Marsh, Dale. Hey, what's that in your hand?

Marsh- Uh, nothing.

Stewie- Are those… drugs!?

Marsh- Don't worry about it…

Stewie- Those things are bad for your heal-

_Before she could finish, Marsh grabbed her by the chin and made her swallow a pill. He let her go and she fell asleep._

Dale- What was that?

Marsh- A sleeping pill. She'll wake up in about 2 hours.

Dale- Wait, So we're just gonna leave her here?

Marsh- Yep.

_Marsh looked around the corner and saw a dead end. She laid Stewie against the wall._

Dale- That's kind of… bizarre.

Marsh- Whatever. At least people will have a reason to vote her off. _Marsh just casually walked away._

**Confessional**

**Dale- Why did I decide to work with him again?**

**Marsh- I will do anything to win. Anything!**

_The scene shows Ceara walking by herself. Vince snuck up behind her._

Vince- BOO!

_Ceara screamed and looked behind her to see Vince laughing._

Vince- I'm sorry *laughs* but that was just too funny. *laughs*

Ceara- Don't do that again!

Vince- Wow, you didn't stutter that time. Heh heh.

_Vince walked past her while Ceara pouted. Behind her, Dyke was watching her from behind a wall, looking lovestruck. He snapped out of it a couple seconds later._

Dyke- Dyke, don't be a stalker.

_Dyke went away._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- After this challenge, I'm gonna confess to her. Hopefully she accepts me for who I am.**

_The scene shows Riley and Drew walking. Drew is smoking a cigarette._

Riley- You need to stop. Smoking is bad.

Drew- Spray painting is bad too. Plus that skull you spray painted on a tree doesn't even look like a skull. It looks like a bunny.

_**(A/N: Where have I heard that before?)**_

Riley- Shut up.

Drew- No.

Riley- Then how about I make you shut up!

Drew- I'd like to see you try.

Riley- Fine then!

_Riley was about to punch him, but someone grabbed her wrist. It turns out it was Vince._

Riley- Let go!

Vince- Ok.

_Drew backed up. Once Vince let go of Riley's wrist, Riley was going to punch Drew, but since he backed up, Riley missed and she fell to the ground. Vince and Drew were laughing. Vince offered a hand to Riley, but she refused and got up herself. _

Riley- I don't need your help.

Vince- Whatever you say.

_They all walked away. _

**Confessional**

**Vince- She's funny to mess around with, but I gotta stop. I'm not a jerk. **

**Riley- Why does he never leave me alone!? Ugh!**

_The scene shows Dyke walking around._

Dyke- Hello!? Anybody!?

_Dyke saw light. He walked over to it and found himself standing on a gold carpet outside of the maze._

Chris- Congratulations Dyke, you are the first one to make it!

Dyke- That was it?

Chris- Yep!

**Confessional**

**Dyke- The one time I didn't want to be the first one to complete a challenge! I wanted to talk to people about my murdering, like Ben. He's the only person I can talk to besides Ceara about why I murdered. I'll tell Ceara after I confess to her. If she accepts, that is.**

_The scene switches to Andrea and Thomas walking._

Andrea- How much further?

Thomas- I don't know.

Andrea- Ugh, we're not gonna make it.

Thomas- Yes we are! Just believe.

Andrea- Ugh!

**Confessional**

**Thomas- Andrea is a bit of a pessimist, but I think she can change that. **

_The scene shows Lyn walking by herself._

Lyn- Jayden!? Are you out there!?

_She found an opening and gasped. She ran to it and found herself outside._

Lyn- I made it! Oh wait, this is the beginning… Dang it!

_Lyn ran back in the maze. _

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Jayden says that I'm an idiot sometimes. **

_The scene switches to Jayden and Hunt walking together._

Hunt- Dude, do you really trust Marsh?

Jayden- Honestly, no, I don't.

Hunt- You wanna go after him when we hit merge?

Jayden- Yeah, sure.

Hunt- Alright! Then after that, every man for himself.

Jayden- Deal!

_They continued walking. Little did they know that Marsh was watching them. Marsh glared._

**Confessional**

**Marsh- Tryna get me out after merge? Well you can't get me out after merge if you don't even make it to merge.**

_The scene switches to the end of the maze where Chris and Dyke are waiting. Suddenly, Ben made it out of the maze._

Ben- Oh, dang it! I'm back at the start! Well, gotta go back in.

_Ben was about to walk back in the maze, until Dyke grabbed his wrist._

Dyke- How about we wait for everyone instead?

Ben- Good idea.

**Confessional**

**Dyke- I'm pretty sure Ben has forgotten that I'm a murderer. **

_The scene switches to Rena, Abby, and Tanya walking._

Abby- Have you guys ever been in a relationship?

Tanya- Nope, but I sure would like to be in one.

Abby- Same.

_Rena rolled her eyes._

**Confessional**

**Rena- I hate being in the middle of conversations.**

_The scene switches to Andrea and Thomas._

Andrea- We could be stuck in here while the other team finishes, and then the producers have to come looking for us. Actually, the producers might not even come for us and we'd be stuck here for-

Thomas- Why are you still following me?

Andrea- CAUSE I HAVE CLAUSTROPHOBIA AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!

Thomas- Ok, ok…

_Thomas sees light and he walked over to it with Andrea following him. They made it out of the maze._

Thomas- Oh sweet, we made it.

Andrea- Phew!

Chris- Both teams have 2 members that finished the maze!

_The scene switches to Ceara. She is walking alone, shaking. Drew walked past her._

Ceara- U-u-umm hey… c-c-can we walk together?

Drew- Hm? Sure. I don't care.

_They started walking._

**Confessional**

**Drew- Ceara's just kinda neutral to me. She can't even talk correctly! She needs to go to a public speaking school.**

_The scene shows Riley and Vince walking._

Vince- So, anything you wanna talk about?

Riley- No.

Vince- C'mon. Anything at all?

Riley- Nope. Not to you anyway.

Vince- If you don't speak to me, I'll give you a kiss~.

_Riley blushed._

Riley- Ok fine!

Vince- Thank you. Now, do you have any siblings?

Riley- Umm… well, I had 2 older sisters. Their names were Thomas(not the other Thomas) and Lily. I was about to have a 3rd, but it does along with my aunt and then me and my siblings were separated after that. I've never seen or heard of them again.

_Vince looked shocked._

Vince- Wow, I'm… I'm so sorry…

Riley- It's ok. I'm glad I could talk to you about.

Vince- You can talk to me anytime.

_Riley's mouth slowly turned into a smile._

Vince- Wow. That's the first time I've seen you smiled.

_They both chuckled. They continued walking until they eventually found the exit._

Chris- Vince, Riley, you 2 have made it out! The Ponies has 4 people while the Unicorns still have 2!

_Suddenly, Marsh and Dale made it out of the maze._

Marsh- Make that 4 as well.

Chris- Marsh and Dale have made it! Now both teams have 4 members finished!

_The scene shows Rena, Tanya, and Abby._

Abby- Hey Rena, wanna join our conversation?

Rena- No.

_Abby looked confused._

Abby- Tanya, would you excuse me for a moment?

Tanya- Sure.

_Abby walked over to Rena._

Abby- Hey, why don't you like talking to people?

Rena- No reason.

Abby- There's a reason for everything.

Rena- Ugh, fine, I'll tell you if you leave me alone after.

Abby- Ok.

Rena- All my life, my parents have been punishing me and pushing me too hard just to get smarter in school. I get punished, even when I get a B. So, I study so much that I have barely any time to eat or sleep. I'm always the nerd at school and people keep bossing me around and telling me what to do?

Abby- So, what do you do?

Rena- I do the things.

Abby- Well, I don't think that's good for your health. I think you need to talk to your parents and stand up to them.

Rena- But… I don't talk much. I don't even have someone to talk to.

Abby- You can talk to me.

Rena- Why do you even want to be around me?

Abby- Cause I want you to be happy. That's what friends are for, right?

Rena- You see me as a friend?

Abby- Yeah.

_Rena tried to smile, but she didn't._

Abby- Were you about to smile?

Rena- I-I don't know.

Abby- C'mon, I want to see that smile!

Rena- Umm…

Tanya- Hey guys, I think I can see the exit!

_Tanya ran to the exit. Rena followed. Abby sighed and followed as well._

Chris- Tanya, Rena, Abby, you three have made it!

Tanya- Woohoo!

**Confessional**

**Abby- I was so close to making Rena smile! She has happiness in her. She just needs to let it out.**

**Rena- I guess Abby isn't the worst person in the world…**

_The scene shows Lyn walking._

Lyn- Jayden!? Where are you!? Jayden!?

_She hears footsteps. She looked behind her._

Lyn- Jayden?

_Kelly came around the corner._

Kelly- Nah, it's just me.

Lyn- Ok. Can we stay together?

Kelly- Sure.

_They started walking. At one point, they ran into Hunt and Jayden._

Jayden- Lyn!? Oh, there you are. I thought I wasn't gonna find you.

Lyn- Me neither.

Hunt- Let's keep going.

_The 4 continued walking. The scene switches to Drew and Ceara._

Drew- Bro, where the heck is the exit!?

Ceara- M-maybe we w-went the wrong way…

Drew- Yeah, no kidding.

**Confessional**

**Drew- I've never been in a maze, so I definitely don't know where to go.**

_**Timeskip: 5 minutes**_

_The scene shows Jayden, Lyn, Kelly, and Hunt. _

Hunt- Ugh! This is taking so long! Where is the exit!?

Jayden- Wait! I think I see it!

_They all ran towards the exit and made it out._

Chris- Wow. The Unicorns just got 4 more members! They only need Stewie to win while the Ponies need Ceara and Drew. Who will make it first.

_Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from the maze. Everyone looked at the maze exit and saw Drew and Ceara come out. The Ponies sighed in relief._

Chris- And the Ponies have won the challenge, again.

_The Ponies cheered._

Lyn- So, where is Stewie?

Chris- The producers will go look for her.

_Thomas looked at Andrea. Andrea just rolled her eyes. The scene cuts to the boys cabin with all of the guys from the Unicorns._

Marsh- We all agree to vote off Stewie, right Hunt?

Hunt- Hmph, right.

Marsh- Good.

**Confessional**

**Hunt- I can't till merge so I can get rid of him and he'd stop bossing me around.**

_The scene cuts to the girls side of the cabin with Andrea, Kelly, and Lyn. Suddenly, Stewie walked in._

Stewie- Hey guys.

Andrea- Hey… How come you didn't make it through the maze?

Stewie- I don't know. I was knocked out or something.

_Andrea, Kelly, and Lyn all had confused faces._

Lyn- Umm… that's kinda hard to believe.

Andrea- Yeah. Chris said there wasn't anything in the maze.

Stewie- Weird…

_Stewie walked out. The 3 girls looked at each other. _

**Confessional**

**Stewie- Someone or something knocked me out. I need to find out who or what did it.**

_The scene cuts to the middle of the woods. Ceara is seen walking on a path. The camera switches over to Dyke, who is a couple of feet away._

Dyke- C'mon Dyke. You can do this.

_Dyke took a deep breath and ran over to Ceara._

Dyke- Hey Ceara!

_Ceara looked behind her to see Dyke running towards her. He stopped when he reached her._

Ceara- O-oh hey D-Dyke.

Dyke- Ceara, I need to tell you something.

Ceara- W-What is it?

_Dyke took another deep breath._

Dyke- I like you… a lot…

_Ceara was shocked to hear this._

Dyke- I know this might seem early, but you're the only person I've met that… I've fallen for. You're beautiful, and shy, but I like that about you. All I wanna know is… will you be my girlfriend.

_Ceara still looked shocked._

Ceara- I...umm…

_Ceara then took a deep breath._

Ceara- I-I'm s-sorry… but I can't…

_Dyke was shocked to hear this._

Ceara- I don't f-feel the same way… and I just d-don't think I can d-date a c-criminal… I'm sorry…

_Ceara walked away while Dyke stood there, frozen with a black expression. Once Ceara was out of sight, Dyke looked down. His blank expression turned into a dark expression and he clenched his fists._

Dyke- Why am I still here? *eyes water* I'm a murderer right? Why couldn't they get me out instead of Doug, huh? Why didn't Chris disqualify me or the police take me away, huh!?

_Dyke punched a tree as he sobbed._

Dyke- I have no chance…

_Dyke leaned his head on the tree while crying. _

**Confessional**

**Ceara- I shouldn't have done that… I like him too… why didn't I accept!? What's wrong with dating a criminal!? My brother's a criminal for Pete's sake! *covers her face* I'm such an idiot.**

_The scene cuts to the elimination ceremony._

Chris- Unique Unicorns, you're here once again. How does it feel. Oh wait, don't care! Now get voting.

**Confessional: Voting**

**Marsh- They better vote with me this time.**

**Lyn- Sorry, but you seem to be a big threat.**

Chris- Alright. I have the votes. The following players are safe.

Jayden

Lyn

Kelly

Hunt

Dale

Andrea

and Thomas.

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's names he called out._

Chris- Marsh, Stewie, one of you 2 are going home! The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marsh.

_Marsh caught his marshmallow with a smirk. _

Chris- Stewie, you're eliminated.

Stewie- Aww man.

_The scene cuts to the boot of shame. Stewie was standing on the white X._

Chris- Any final words?

Stewie- I had a fun time. Good luck everyone!

_Chris presses the button and Stewie went flying off into the air, screaming._

Chris- The southern belle is gone! Who's next to begone? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_**Bonus clip**_

_The scene shows Don, Vi, and Jamie standing on the beach._

* * *

**Confessional: Bonus**

**Vi- I guess being eliminated isn't that bad. I've been keeping in touch with Jamie and Don. Doug is just to lazy to interact with everyone.**

_They were all waiting patiently. Suddenly, screaming was heard and Stewie fell in the water. She got up and swam onto the shore. Don gave her a hand and she accepted it._

Stewie- Hey guys.

Vi- Hey Stewie.

Don- You were the nicest one on the team. How did you get eliminated?

Stewie- I guess I just did the worst on the challenge.

Jamie- Well, now that you're here, you get to hang out here.

_Stewie looked around._

Stewie- This place looks nice. Let's go!

_They all walked away together._

* * *

**And that's the end. The last episode had over 6,000 words. So far that's the most words I've written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Reason for Stewie's elimination: She's basically another Abby. Both of their personalities have a lot in common. I decided to eliminate her over Abby because stigma13, the creator of Stewie, made 2 characters, the other one being Vince. So I decided to eliminate her over Abby since TheCrazyClan only submitted one character. Sorry stigma13.**

**Now it's time to pick a task for Ceara!**

**Task 1: Make an alliance with one person and get them out on one of the next 2 elimination ceremonies.**

**Task 2: Kiss someone on the lips on one of the next 2 elimination ceremonies.**

**Again, you can vote by either review, or pm. It's your choice! Anyway, that's all. See ya!**


	12. Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! Before this starts, be sure to check out Eviction Notice, my new story! Also, if your character is still in, please review so I know that you read it. Anyways, let's go!**

**Review Replies**

**Taylorfang- Thanks.**

**Candela Monsoon- Thank you so much. I would feel bad for Dyke as well. More secrets might be revealed later on. Get ready for that.**

**AmyAmyNight- He does. He's never had one before.**

**Sanjiandserea- I wouldn't really get mad at Drew for that. At least it wasn't on the lips. Marsh is a little frightening.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- I wouldn't really say Drew is a villain, but ok.**

**See Matten- Not all of the challenges have to be extremely difficult. Marsh didn't fully lose his alliance. They're just doubting him.**

**Waking Bad- I didn't forget about that 'extra thing' don't worry. It will happen. Also, Rena didn't really smile. She tried to though.**

**Stigma13- She did open up. Good for her. It also occurs to be that you didn't mention Stewie at all even though she's YOUR character…**

**TheCrazyClan- The tension might rise a little more. Who knows? Oh wait… me. Hah hah. Also, #SaveDyra all the way.**

**Note: This another challenge made by myself, so it's not that creative or difficult at all… but the next challenge will be a challenge submitted by someone else.**

—

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 6: Stranded!**

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island! The contestants had to go through a gigantic maze. It might sound boring, but the drama made it even more fun. Rena and Riley have both revealed secrets about themselves that might change up the game a little bit. First Jayden and Hunt decided that they wanted to get rid of Marsh. However, Marsh eavesdropped on their conversation, so he knows what their up to. In the end, because of Marsh's secret drugging, Stewie was the one sent home. That's 5 people gone. Who's next to go? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_(Opening scene)_

_The scene shows the girls side of the cabin. The scene shows Andrea, still in her sleeping outfit, waking up, yawning, and stretching. She noticed that Lyn and Kelly we're awake too. Everyone was silent._

**Confessional**

**Andrea- It's kinda weird not having Stewie around saying 'good morning' to us and making us have a conversation.**

_Everyone just put on their normal outfits._

Lyn- Did Stewie's elimination shock anyone?

Andrea- Not really. She did cost us the challenge.

Lyn- I voted for Marsh. He kinda scares me.

Kelly- Same here. I don't know how he's still here.

Andrea- Do you guys ever realize that the boys have been hanging out a lot.

Kelly- Well, they're boys and we're girls.

Andrea- Yeah, but they could all probably be in an alliance.

Lyn- There's no way. If Jayden was in an alliance without me, he would tell me and let me in the alliance.

Andrea- But, isn't it strange that he hangs out with the guys more than you?

Lyn- Well… it is kinda strange…

**Confessional**

**Lyn- If Jayden is in an alliance without me, then I might be going home. But he won't betray me, right?**

_The scene switches to the boys cabin. Everyone was in their normal outfits._

Marsh- I'm glad that our target went home.

Thomas- Who's next?

Marsh- Well, I made a deal with Hunt, so I guess Kelly is next.

Hunt- Actually… she isn't that annoying anymore, so I don't really care if she stays.

Marsh- That's great. Now we can get a bigger threat out. So, either Lyn, Kelly, or Andrea. Which one?

Jayden- Definitely not Lyn.

Thomas- Andrea is pretty chill. I don't think she should go.

Marsh- Well then, I guess we're sticking with Kelly.

Dale- Hold on Marsh, I wanna say something real fast.

Marsh- What is it?

Dale- You should think about how you're playing this game.

Marsh- What!?

Dale- You literally drugged Stewie just to get her out of the game!

_Everyone was shocked._

Jayden- You drugged her!?

Hunt- That's messed up!

Thomas- That ain't cool man.

Dale- What do you have to say for yourself?

_Marsh looked at everyone with an angry look, then looked down. His angry look turned into a sad look. _

Marsh- I'm… sorry…

_Everyone was shocked that he apologized._

Marsh- I'm just too aggressive at the game that I go too far like drugging someone. I've done things that nobody can forgive. I know I went too far, but… can you forgive me?

_Everyone looked at Marsh._

Jayden- Ok. I forgive you.

Dale- What!? You're just going to forgive him that easily!?

Jayden- Well, everybody makes mistakes, right?

Thomas- Yeah. And everybody deserves a second chance.

Marsh- Thank you guys.

_Marsh left the cabin._

**Confessional**

**Jayden- Marsh actually has a nice side to him. That's good. But I still don't trust him. I mean, that was just one thing, right?**

_The scene shows Marsh leaving the cabin. He leaned against the wall. The then made the biggest grin and tried his hardest to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't and started laughing quietly._

**Confessional**

**Marsh- It's called acting. Heh, I'm actually pretty good at it. Now, Kelly, Andrea, and even Lyn don't seem like threats to me. So this seems like the perfect time to backstab one of my alliance members. If I do get rid of one of them, then our alliance will still have the majority against the girls. Perfect.**

_The camera switches to the hotel. All of the Ponies except for one person. The camera zoomed into the right side of the table with Tanya, Abby, and Ceara. _

Abby- Where's Dyke? He's usually always here in the morning to eat breakfast.

Ceara- U-umm… I-I may know why…

_Tanya and Abby looked at Ceara while she looked down._

Ceara- Last night… Dyke asked me to be his… g-girlfriend…

_Tanya and Abby gasped excitedly._

Abby(excited)- Oh my god. What did you say!?

Ceara- Well… I may have rejected him…

_Tanya and Abby has shocked faces._

Tanya- What!? No! I have to blog about this!

_Tanya took out her phone and started typing something._

Tanya- #SaveDyra!

_Ceara and Abby looked confused at Tanya, but shrugged it off._

Ceara- Well, I-I don't know why I rejected. I like him too…

Abby- Well, maybe there's a chance you can forgive him. Here, I'll go talk to him and I'll tell you how it goes.

_Ceara nodded. Suddenly a door was heard. The camera turned to the right to see Dyke walking out of a room with an emotionless expression. Abby got up from the table and walked up to him._

Abby- Morning Dyke.

Dyke- Morning.

_Dyke just casually walked past her and everyone else sitting at the table._

Vince- Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?

Dyke- Nope.

_Dyke walked out of the hotel with the same emotionless expression. Ceara, Tanya, and Abby looked concerned._

**Confessional**

**Abby- I've never helped someone that got rejected, so this could be hard.**

**Dyke- All my like I've never felt this… broken.**

_The scene cuts to the outside of the cabins. Jayden is walking away from the cabins._

Hunt- Yo! Jayden!

_Jayden looked behind him. He saw Hunt running towards him. Hunt stopped when he reached him._

Hunt- Are we still gonna get rid of Marsh after merge?

Jayden- Well, yeah. He's a strong competitor and could defeat us all.

Hunt- Ok. I just wanted to make sure because of that speech he made.

_Hunt walked away. Lyn walked up to Jayden._

Lyn- Hey Jayden.

Jayden- Hey Lyn. Wanna go for a walk?

Lyn- Sure.

**Confessional**

**Jayden- At one point in the game, I'll have to abandon the all guy alliance for Lyn. I can't have her go. I'm playing this game just for her. **

_The scene shows the confessional. Ceara just walked in. She sat down and started reading the letter._

**Confessional: Viewers player.**

**Ceara- "Ceara, it's time for your next mission. The viewers want to see some romance, so they want you to kiss someone on one of the next 2 elimination ceremonies. And yes, it has to be on the lips. Good luck." **_***blushes* **_**W-well th-this t-t-task is u-u-umm… I-I'll try… Thank you viewers… I guess…**

_The scene switches to the intercom._

Chris(intercom)- MORNING CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE DOCK FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

_The scene cuts to everyone standing on the dock. However, Chris is nowhere to be seen._

Abby- Where's Chris? Isn't he supposed to be here?

Vince- Yeah. Where is he?

Ben- Who's Chris?

_Suddenly, a grenade they said 'sleeping gas' on it landed on the dock. White smoke came out of it. Everybody was coughing for a second, but then it became silent. After the smoke cleared out, everybody was sleeping on the dock._

_**Time skip: 1 hour**_

_The scene shows Riley sleeping on grass._

?- Hey, wake up.

_Riley's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Dyke staring at her._

Riley- What is it!?

Dyke- Get up. We have to look for the others.

Riley- Hold on. Where are we?

Dyke- I don't know. We have to look around.

Riley- Of all people, why did I have to get stuck with you?

Dyke- Oh suck it up and let's go.

_Riley slowly got up. It turns out she was laying on a letter._

Dyke- What's that?

_Dyke pointed at the letter. Riley picked it up and read it._

Riley- "Dyke, Riley, this is the challenge. You have been knocked out by sleeping gas and you and your have been brought to this island while the other team was brought to a different island. Your challenge is to find everyone else on your team, find a motorboat that's lying around somewhere on this island, and drive back to the original island. The first team to do that wins."

Dyke- Well, that seems simple enough.

Riley- Let's just go.

**Pair 1- Dyke and Riley**

**Pair 2- Abby and Ceara**

**Pair 3- Drew and Tanya**

**Pair 4- Rena, Ben, and Vince**

**Pair 5- Marsh and Andrea**

**Pair 6- Jayden and Kelly**

**Pair 7- Thomas and Hunt**

**Pair 8- Dale and Lyn**

**Pair 2**

_Abby and Ceara were walking around. _

Abby- I'll try to talk to him after the challenge. Right now, we have to focus.

Ceara- O-ok.

_They heard a bush rustle. Suddenly, a bear came out and roared at them. Abby and Ceara screamed and ran away. _

**Pair 3**

_Drew and Tanya were walking. Tanya took out her phone._

Tanya- Hey everyone! Right now me and Drew are stranded on a random island and our job is to try to find a way out. Say hi Drew.

_Drew looked at her phone._

Drew- Hey everyone, it's your boy Drew and I am going to win this game.

Tanya- Love that enthusiasm, but I'm gonna win.

Drew- Ha! In your dreams.

Tanya- Well, let's keep on going.

_Drew and Tanya kept on walking. _

**Pair 4**

_Rena, Ben, and Vince were walking together. Ben and Vince were talking while Rena_

Ben- Umm… why are you wearing a mask?

Vince- Because I like it and it makes me look cool. Say, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Ben- Yeah. Her name was Emilia. Sadly, we broke up…

Vince- Really? Why?

Ben- Well, it was going really well until she said 'You forgot your password.'

_Ben started to cry while Vince looked at him confused._

**Confessional**

**Rena- I'm pretty sure Ben dated his email.**

_Vince looked at Rena. _

Vince- You wanna join our conversation?

Rena- No thanks.

Vince- Why don't you like talking to people.

Rena- I already explained it to someone. I don't need to explain it to someone else.

Vince- Why not?

Rena- Because I don't want to.

Vince- Who did you explain it to?

Rena- Abby.

Vince- Ok. How come you can explain it to her and not explain it to me?

Rena- Because Abby is a nice person.

Vince- And I'm not?

Rena- Nope. I haven't seen you do one nice thing.

Vince- Ben, aren't I a nice guy?

_Vince turned his head to look at Ben, but he wasn't there._

Vince- Oh shoot. I think we lost Ben. We should go look for him.

Rena- Where?

Vince- *_points forward* _You go that way. *_points backwards* _I'll go that way.

_Rena nodded. They both ran in separate direction. _

**Pair 5**

_Marsh and Andrea were walking._

**Confessional**

**Andrea- I don't fully trust Marsh. I know 100% that he was the reason for Vi's and Stewie's eliminations. If there is an all guys alliance, me, Lyn, and Kelly are screwed.**

Andrea- We don't even know what's on this island. There could be very dangerous animals that could eat us. We might not even get off this island and be stranded here forever eating-

Marsh- SHUT UP!

_Andrea covered her ears._

Andrea- You're too loud.

Marsh- And you're too annoying. Now either shut up or go somewhere else.

_Marsh started walking. Andrea rolled her eyes and followed him. Andrea looked at the camera._

Andrea- That boy has anger issues.

**Pair 6**

Kelly- Hey Jayden, I wanna ask you something.

Jayden- Ok. Ask away.

Kelly- Are you in an alliance of some sort?

Jayden- Uh, no. Why do you ask?

Kelly- Well, Andrea brought up that there could be an all guys alliance.

Jayden- Well, I haven't heard of one.

Kelly- Ok.

**Confessional**

**Kelly- Jayden doesn't seem like the type of person to lie, so I think either there isn't an all boys alliance or there is but Jayden isn't a part of it.**

**Jayden- I know I shouldn't be lying, but it's too late now. There's 5 boys and 3 girls on our team. If I move to the girls side, it would be even. I have to stay on the boys side.**

**Pair 7**

Hunt- Dude, do you really trust Marsh?

Thomas- Well, not really.

Hunt- Good. Me and Jayden made a deal to eliminate Marsh once we hit merge. You in?

Thomas- Yeah.

_Thomas and Hunt high fived each other._

**Confessional**

**Hunt- You better watch your back Marsh, because we're not your slaves. We'll take you down no matter what.**

**Pair 8**

Lyn- Anything you wanna talk about?

Dale- Umm, not really. Anything 'you' wanna talk about?

Lyn- Uh, do you know if there's an all guy alliance or not?

_Dale was shocked by this._

**Confessional**

**Dale- The girls are on to us. This is bad!**

Dale- Um, I don't think so. Marsh and Hunt hate each other and the other boys aren't even friends with one another.

Lyn- When you put it like that, I don't think there is one either now.

**Confessional**

**Lyn- Either Dale is a great liar or there actually isn't an all guys alliance. I don't think Dale would lie to me, so I think we're ok.**

**Abby**

_Abby runs into the scene. She puts her hands on her knees and catches her breath. _

Abby- I'm glad we made it out alive. Are you alright Ceara?

_Abby looked behind her, but Ceara wasn't there._

Abby- Oh no!

_Abby looked in different directions, and then ran out of the scene._

**Ceara**

_Ceara was still running away from the bear, screaming. The bear eventually caught up to her, and with its nose, it flinged Ceara and she flew onto the top of a tree. She held onto the tree. She looked down. To her, it was a long way down. She was so scared that tears formed in her eyes. She closed them tightly and she held onto the tree with all of her grip._

Ceara- Someone help!

**Pair 1**

_Riley and Dyke were just walking and they weren't talking to each other at all._

Riley- Are you just gonna stay silent for the whole time murder boy?

Dyke- Shut up. I have a perfectly good reason to murder.

Riley- Then why won't you tell anyone, huh?

_Dyke stopped walking and looked at Riley, which made her stop walking._

Dyke- Because it's personal!

Riley- So you murdered someone for a personal reason?

Dyke- No-

Riley- Geez, you really must've hated that person.

Dyke- That is not the reason I murdered him!

Riley- Then why did you murder him!?

Dyke- Cause I didn't want to lose my mother, ok!

_Riley was shocked by this. _

Dyke- If I didn't kill that person, him and his group would track down and kill my mother. I had to do it! Even then, I still had to get separated from my mother. You wouldn't understand!

_Riley was still shocked while Dyke gave her an angry expression. Riley looked down. He face then turned into a dark expression._

Riley- At least your mother is still alive.

_Now Dyke was shocked._

Dyke- W-what?

_Riley ran away._

Dyke- Wait!

_It was too late. Riley ran as fast as she could away from Dyke. _

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Wow. I guess I'm not the only one here that has a horrible backstory.**

**Pair 6**

_The scene shows a beach with a giant motorboat on the shore. Marsh and Andrea ran up to it._

Marsh- Looks like we found it.

Andrea- Great. Now we just gotta wait for the others.

Marsh- I'm glad Hunt isn't here yet.

_Andrea was shocked by that comment._

Marsh- Hunt would complain on how long the others are taking. Also, Jayden would be like 'I hope Lyn's ok' or 'What if something happened to her' most of the time.

Andrea- O…k…

**Confessional**

**Andrea- I guess there isn't an all guys alliance.**

**Pair 3**

_Tanya was still talking on her phone while walking with Drew. Drew took out a cigarette, lit it up with a lighter, and took a drag. Eventually, they made it to a beach._

_**(A/N: Both teams are on different islands if you haven't noticed)**_

Drew- Well, this place looks cool.

_Drew saw a motorboat that looked identical to the Unicorn's motorboat._

Drew- Wait, we found the boat!

Tanya- Sweet. Now we have to wait for the others. While we wait, I'm just gonna blog. #savedyra.

Drew- Dyra?

Tanya- Dyke and Ceara. Duh!

Drew- Wait, are they a thing?

Tanya- Not yet. They better be though. The fans really want them to be a thing.

Drew- Umm, ok then.

**Confessional**

**Drew- Isn't it kinda cheating to have a phone on a gameshow? The fans could easily tell her everything that's happening on the show.**

**Dyke**

_The scene shows Dyke running on a path, looking nervous._

?- SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!

_Dyke's eyes widened as he stopped running. He looked up to see Ceara, holding on to the top of a tree with tears streaming down her face._

Dyke- Ceara!? How did get up there!?

Ceara- A bear chases me and-

_Ceara looked at the ground. She screamed and hugged the tree even tighter. Dyke looked even more worried._

Dyke- D-don't worry. J-just… let go ok? I'll catch you!

Ceara- B-but it's too far down!

Dyke- Just trust me!

_Ceara opened her eyes and looked at Dyke, who has his arms out._

Dyke- Please…

_Ceara closed her eyes. She quickly let go of the tree. She screamed as she fell. After a few seconds, Ceara fell into Dyke's arms. Ceara slowly opened her eyes as Dyke sighed in relief. Ceara wrapped her arms around Dyke while he still held her bridal style._

Ceara- Thank you.

_Dyke couldn't help but blush._

Dyke- No problem. I'm always here for you.

_Now Ceara blushed. Dyke let Ceara stand on her feet and wiped the tears off her face. Ceara blushed._

Dyke- Now let's go.

_Dyke started walking and Ceara followed behind._

**Vince**

_Vince was walking around._

Vince- Ben! Yo Ben, where are you!?

_Vince heard some footsteps. He looked ahead to see Riley running at him, though she wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed into him, making both of them fall to the ground with Riley's head on his chest. They made eye contact and Riley blushed. They both got up._

Vince- Where we're going in such a hurry?

_Riley's face turned into a dark expression._

Riley- As far away from Dyke as possible.

_Vince was shocked by this._

Vince- Why?

Riley- Because he needs to learn that he's not the only one that had a horrible life.

_Vince now looked concerned._

Vince- Is there something you're still hiding?

_Riley looked at Vince._

Riley- It's none of your business and I don't trust you enough to tell you.

_Vince put his hand on her shoulder. _

Vince- You can always trust me.

_Riley looked at him, and then looked down._

Riley- Who can you trust in a world full of traitors…

_Vince's eyes widened. He put his finger on her chin and lifted her face up so that she can look at Vince._

Vince- Not everyone in the world is a traitor. There are some people out there who are nice and caring, and help others out. Not everyone is a bad person. You just gotta see it.

_Riley continued to stare at him. Vince took his finger off her chin._

Vince- Now, what is it you're hiding. I promise I won't tell anyone.

_Riley was silent for a moment, but then took a deep breath._

Riley- My parents died in a car crash.

_Vince's eyes widened again._

Riley- For 2 years, I've lived with my aunt and my older siblings, but my aunt died during childbirth like I told you yesterday and me and my siblings got separated. I had to go through many different houses and adoption centers. I've gone all over the state of Oregon, California, and other states.

Vince- Do you have a place to stay?

Riley- Yeah. Before I came on this show, I was staying in a house in L.A. Well, that's all you have to know about my horrible life.

_Riley looked down. Vince was silent for a moment, until he spoke up._

Vince- Hey, it's ok.

_Riley looked at him._

Vince- I lost a parent too ya know. My father. He was a police officer, but he died while tracking down a dangerous killer. Even though I still miss him, I know he's watching me from above and I want to make him proud by being a young hero. Maybe you should make your family proud too.

_After a moment, Riley smiles a little bit. Vince pulled her into a hug. Riley was startled, but eventually hugged back. After a few seconds, they broke the hug._

Riley- Thank you.

Vince- You're wel-

_Before Vince could finish, rustling leaves were heard. Riley and Vince saw a bush moving. Vince slowly moved closer to it. After a few seconds, Ben's head popped out._

Vince- Ben?

Ben- Hey.

**Confessional**

**Riley- Way to ruin the moment.**

Ben- I made a new pet. His name is Bunny.

Vince- Can I see?

Ben- Sure. Come on out Bunny!

_Ben stepped out of the bush, and the bush started moving again and an angry bear came out. Riley and Vince looked shocked._

Ben- Doesn't he look cute?

Riley- Uhh, no he doesn't.

_The bear roared at them._

Ben- Now you hurt his feelings. It's ok Bunny.

_The bear roared at them again. Vince grabbed Ben's wrist and ran away followed by Riley._

**Confessional**

**Vince- Who names a bear 'Bunny'? What the heck?**

**Pair 6**

Jayden- Now I'm starting to get worried. Where's Lyn?

Kelly- She'll be ok. There's no need to panic.

Jayden- But, what if something happened to her.

Kelly- Don't worry. She'll be fine.

Jayden- Are you sure?

Kelly- Yeah.

_Jayden looked unsure._

**Confessional**

**Jayden- Maybe I am a little overprotective. Maybe she's fine on her own.**

_Jayden and Kelly eventually made it to the beach and met Marsh and Andrea._

Jayden- Oh hey guys. Is Lyn here yet?

Marsh- She's right behind you.

_Jayden and Kelly turned around to see Lyn and Dale running at them. _

Lyn- Hey guys!

_Jayden sighed in relief._

**Dyke and Ceara**

_Dyke and Ceara were walking on a path. They eventually run into Rena._

Dyke- Oh hey Rena.

Rena- Hey…

Ceara- W-why were you alone?

Rena- I was paired up with Vince and Ben, but then Ben disappeared so me and Vince split up to go look for him.

Dyke- Well, how about we help you find him.

Rena- Ok.

?- There's no need for that!

_Dyke and Ceara turned around to see Vince, Riley, and Ben walking towards them._

Vince- Is this everyone?

Dyke- We're missing Abby, Drew, and Tanya. Maybe they're all at the boat.

Vince- Yeah. Let's go.

_All 6 of them started walking._

**Abby**

Abby- Ceara!?

_No response._

Abby- Ceara!?

_Still no response. Abby walked onto the beach. She met up with Drew and Tanya._

Abby- Hey guys. Have you seen Ceara?

_They both shook their heads._

Abby- Ok. Well, I'm gonna go back and look for her.

Drew- That's not a good idea. We can't risk you getting lost in there.

Abby- But, Ceara could be all alone in there with those animals.

Tanya- Abby, I'm gonna have to agree with Drew on this. If you went in there and Ceara is already back, you might lose it for us and get voted out. Don't worry. I think she'll come eventually.

Abby- Ok…

**Confessional**

**Abby- Ceara is a great friend of mine. I would hate myself if something happened to her.**

**Pair 7**

_Hunt and Thomas made it to the beach. They saw the rest of the Unicorns and ran over to them._

Hunt- Wow. Everyone's already here?

Jayden- Yep. Now let's go back to the island! Who's driving?

Marsh- I will.

_Everyone got on the giant motorboat. Marsh took out a map that was in the boat and looked at it. He put it down and started driving the boat._

**Drew, Tanya, and Abby**

_They were all standing and waiting. Abby was looking worried, Tanya was on her phone, and Drew was smoking a cigarette. Suddenly, the rest of the Ponies ran over to them. _

Abby- Ceara! You're ok!

_Abby ran over to Ceara and hugged her. Ceara smiles and hugged back._

Ceara- Y-yeah… I'm ok.

_They broke the hug._

Abby- I'm so sorry. I should never leave you like that again.

Ceara- It's fine.

Drew- Let's get on the boat and head to the island.

_The Ponies boarded the boat. Drew sat in the driver's seat and started driving. The scene switches to the original island where Chris is sitting on a sun chair drinking from a coconut. He sees something in the distance._

Chris- Looks like we have our winner!

_The camera turns over to the shore where the Unicorns boat hit the sand and everyone got off. They ran over to Chris._

Dale- Did we win?

Chris- Yep.

_The Unicorns cheered. Shortly after, the Ponies made it to the island and met up with Chris. _

Chris- Prancing Ponies, I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!

_The Ponies groaned. The scene switches to the front of the cabins where Drew and Vince are sitting on the steps._

Drew- So, who are you thinking of voting out?

Vince- Probably Dyke.

Drew- Yeah, same here.

_The camera turned to the right to see Dyke eavesdropping on their conversation. Dyke walked away. He saw Rena, Ben, and Riley._

Riley- Can I trust you 2 to vote out Dyke?

Ben- But he's my friend.

Riley- If you vote for him, I'll give you something shiny.

Ben- Ok!

Rena- I guess I'll vote for him too. I have no one else to vote for.

_Dyke had a sad look on his face. He looked down and walked away._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- That's 5 votes. That's majority. I'm gone. **

_The scene shows the intercom._

Chris- CAMPERS! I NEED EVERYONE TO COME TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY. AND I MEAN EVERYONE!

_The scene shows the elimination ceremony. The Ponies are sitting on the logs while the Unicorns are standing beside them. Dyke is looking down at the ground. Chris has a full tray of marshmallows._

Chris- Welcome to the elimination ceremony!

Hunt- Why were we brought here?

Chris- I'll get to that in a second. But for now, Ponies, get voting.

**Confessional: Voting**

**Ceara- I really want Dyke to stay.**

**Riley- I really want Dyke to go.**

**Dyke- Does it even matter who I vote for? I'm so done.**

Chris- All of the votes have been cast. If I call your name, you're safe.

Vince

Ceara

Abby

Drew

Tanya

Ben

and Rena.

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's name he just said._

Chris- Riley, Dyke, one of you is going home.

Dyke(sarcastic)- Oh, I wonder.

Chris- So do I. The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunt- Can you hurry this up!?

Chris- Ok fine! Riley, you're safe. Dyke, it's time for you to go.

_Riley caught her marshmallow. Dyke sighed in defeat._

Dyke- Not surprised.

_Dyke stood up and looked at everyone._

Dyke- Before I go, I might as well tell you all who and why I murdered.

_Everyone looked at him._

Dyke- The person I murdered was the leader of a group. That group was trying to track down and kill my mother, who is an undercover spy.

_Everyone was shocked by this._

Dyke- I had to kill him so that my mother could leave the country and escape. I don't know if my mother is still alive or where she is, but I hope one day I will see her again.

_Everyone had sympathetic looks._

Dyke- There are still more things I have to say before I go. Riley, even though you were the reason for my elimination, I'm sorry for snapping at you. That was uncool of me. I still wish you the best of luck in this game. Drew, Rena, I've never really got to speak with you 2, but I hope you do good in this game and I hope you invite me to your nightclub Drew. Ben, Vince, you 2 are really cool guys. I hope we can hang out after this game. Abby, you are one of the nicest people I've met and I hope that you can go further in this game. Tanya, I wish good luck to you and I hope your fan base will rise up. And finally, Ceara… even though we might not be dating, I still love you and I hope we can be friends outside of this game. Goodbye everybody.

_Dyke was about to start walking, but Ceara ran over to him and grabbed his wrist._

Ceara- Dyke, wait!

_Dyke looked at Ceara as she let go of his wrist._

Ceara- Dyke, I'm sorry for rejecting you. I was kinda scared of you for being a murderer, but now that I heard your reason, your not a bad guy after all. You are really sweet, and honestly, you're my hero and I'd love to be your girlfriend.

_Dyke's eyes were wide. He had the biggest smile and hugged her. Ceara hugged back with a big smile as well. Everyone smiled. As Dyke and Ceara broke the hug, Tanya gasped and got out her phone._

Tanya- Wait, can you 2 kiss so I can blog about it?

_Everyone was shocked when she said that. Dyke and Ceara blushed a little._

Dyke- U-um… I don't think that's necessary.

_Ceara jumped onto the log Dyke was sitting on and grabbed his shirt so she can pull him closer. Ceara closed her eyes as their lips made contact. Dyke was startled, but eventually closed his eyes and kissed back. Ceara wrapped her arms around his neck while Dyke wrapped his arms around her waist. Everybody smiled and clapped. _

_**Challenge: Completed**_

_They eventually broke the kiss. _

Dyke- Well, I guess it's time for me to go…

Chris- Actually, no it isn't!

_Everyone looked at Chris._

Dyke- What did you just say?

Chris- I was about to tell you, but you wouldn't let me speak. I was going to announce that tonight's camper with the most votes won't be going home, but will be moving to the opposite team!

_Everyone gasped._

Dyke- Don't you think you could've told me before I made that gigantic goodbye speech!?

Chris- I would've, but I wanted to see where that speech was going.

_Dyke groaned. Ceara hugged him._

Ceara- I'm glad you're still here.

_Dyke hugged back._

Dyke- Me too.

Chris- But you'll both be on different teams.

_They broke the hug._

Dyke- I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Ceara- Yeah.

Chris- You all can go to bed now.

**Confessional**

**Dyke- This might have been the LAMEST elimination ceremony ever, but I don't care! I'm still in the game! WOO! I even had my first kiss! But now I'm on the Unicorns. I don't know how it'll go. I just gotta be careful.**

_Everybody walked away._

Chris- Well that does it for this episode of Total Drama! Shocker, right? Who will go home? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

—

_**Bonus clip #1: Girls Night**_

_Abby has invited all of the girls, even the ones on the opposite team, to join her in the girls side of the cabin so they can play games and party. Some were really excited (Abby and Lyn), some were kinda nervous (Ceara and Andrea), and some didn't want to join but were forced to (Riley and Rena). _

Abby- Hey everyone! Let's play truth or dare!

_Most of the girls cheered. _

Abby- I'll start. Ceara, truth or dare?

Ceara- U-umm, truth.

Abby- When you kissed Dyke, was that your first kiss?

_Ceara blushed. Everyone looked at her._

Ceara- Y-yes…

Tanya, Kelly, Abby, and Lyn(teasingly)- Ooooohhh…

_Ceara was embarrassed._

Abby- Now it's your turn.

Ceara- O-okay. Kelly, t-truth or dare?

Kelly- Dare!

Ceara- I dare you to switch clothes with someone in this room.

_Everyone was shocked at that dare._

Kelly- Ok… uh… I guess I'll switch clothes with Lyn.

Lyn- That's fine.

_**Timeskip: 5 minutes**_

_The scene shows Kelly and Lyn wearing each other's clothing._

Kelly- Ok I'm next. Riley, truth or dare?

Riley- Dare!

Kelly- I dare you to wear a maid outfit in front of Vince.

_Everyone except for Riley laughed. _

Riley- What!? Where will I even get a maid outfit!?

_Kelly pulled out a maid outfit from behind her back. Riley gulped._

_**Timeskip: 3 minutes**_

_Riley was wearing a maid outfit and she knocked on the boys side of the cabin. Vince opened the door._

Vince- What do you wa-

_Vince's eyes widened when he saw Riley in a maid outfit. Riley looked like a tomato. After a moment, Vince smirked._

Vince- Call me master.

_Riley's eyes widened. She ran back into the girls side of the cabin. All the girls laughed._

Riley- Ha ha, very funny. Now it's my turn!

—

_**Bonus clip #2: D**k or Deck?**_

_The scene shows the inside of the hotel. Dale, Dyke, Hunt, and Marsh were all still awake. Marsh put $100 dollars on a short round table._

Marsh- Whoever beats me in slapjack gets that money.

Hunt- I'm in!

Dale- Me too!

_Marsh, Dale, Hunt, and Dyke sat around the small table. Marsh gave everyone an equal amount of cards._

Marsh- Everyone ready?

Dyke- Wait, I've never played before. How do you play?

Marsh- Well, one at a time, we're all gonna put down a card randomly. You're not allowed to look at your cards. If someone puts down a card and the next person puts down the same card, you have to slap the deck. The last person to slap the deck gets all the cards.

Dyke- Wait, d**k or deck?

_All 4 of the guys laughed. _

Marsh- In what card game do you slap d**ks?

_They all continued laughing._

_**Timeskip: 3 minutes**_

_Dale put down a 2 of hearts and then Hunt put down a 2 of hearts. They all slapped the deck, but Dyke was the last one._

Dyke- Dang it!

_Marsh, Hunt, and Dale also chuckled as Dyke grabbed all of the cards._

Dyke- This game sucks. I'd rather slap d**ks.

_They all laughed again._

_**Timeskip: 7 minutes**_

_Marsh dropped his card. Then Hunt dropped his card. Then Dale dropped the only card he had left._

Dale- Yes! I win!

Marsh- Dang it!

Hunt- Good job.

Dyke- Congratulations Dale. You have won the title of the best d**k slapper.

_They all laughed again._

—

**And that's it. Disappointed at the elimination? Me too. This took a long time to write. This has over 6,000 words in it. Wow. Anyway, make sure to review and check out my new story, Eviction Notice. The first episode will come out soon. Get ready for that.**

**Reason for Dyra ship: Before this story even started, people started liking Ceara. She really is a fan favorite, so I thought I should let her be in a relationship. Who Dyke though? Well, I didn't really see how the other boys would be in a relationship with her and some relationships I've already thought of. So, yeah.**

**Ceara's bank: $2,000 **

**And that's it. See ya on the premiere of Eviction Notice.**


	13. TDVI and Eviction Notice Announcement

**Hey guys. It's Isanity03 here. I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the next chapter or either TDVI or Eviction Notice. I felt like I needed to say this just so you all understand what's happening. I've been going through pretty busy things like in discord and my forum and other things and to top it all off, I'm starting school on the 22nd so making chapters will take a long time. I'm still writing the next chapter of TDVI, so be ready for that. And one more thing, I will NOT and NEVER give up on my stories. I'll always stay alive to write them. I promise. Sorry if I disappointed y'all with this. I just felt like I needed to say this.**


	14. Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Jeez I need to work on posting these chapters sooner. Before this chapter starts, thank you for the support for Eviction Notice. I really appreciate it. Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Review Replies**

**Candela Monsoon- I hope your WiFi gets better. I'm glad you like the Dyra shipping like EVERYONE else**

**TheCrazyClan- I thought of adding more bonus clips for more entertainment would make people enjoy them more. And you're welcome. I thought of making Dyke and Ceara a ship before I wrote the first episode! Also, if this was your favorite elimination so far, then it might be your only favorite after this series is done.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- At least you don't hate him.**

**Sanjiandserea- Well, you like what you like. Also, please don't mention porn… I'm younger than you think I am…**

**Ser Matten- There's no telling what Marsh would do. That's how much of a dangerous player he is.**

**Waking Bad- A lot of secrets have been revealed so far. A lot of these people's backstories are very similar. Maybe more will be revealed.**

**AmyAmyNight- You went to Japan!? That's so cool! I hope you had a fun time there. And yes, Ceara kissed Dyke XD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Total Drama or it's characters.**

**Note: I know I said last chapter that I would use someone's challenge idea, but after reading them over, I don't think I'm ready to post those yet. I'm sorry if I'm disappointed you all.**

—

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 7: The Gruesome Duelsome**

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island! The contestants were brought to an island where they had to find a way off the island. It seems Riley and Vince have more in common than we thought. In the end, the Unique Unicorns won and the Prancing Ponies voted out Dyke, but instead of leaving the game, he was sent to the Unique Unicorns team. Even Ceara and Dyke became the first couple of this season. Who's gonna be eliminated this episode? And will another couple be formed? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

_**(Opening Scene)**_

_The scene shows Ceara, sleeping on her bed with a smile on her face. She woke up and she still had the smile on her face. Abby walked over to her._

Abby- Good morning Ceara.

Ceara- G-good morning.

Abby- Why are you so happy this morning?

Ceara- Y-you remember what happened l-last night.

Abby- Yes I did. Congrats.

**Confessional**

**Abby- I'm so happy for Ceara. I'm pretty sure she and Dyke will be a great couple.**

**Ceara- I-I'm glad Dyke didn't l-leave, but now we're on d-different teams… I-I **_***cough* **_**I need to learn to stop stuttering…**

_The scene shows Riley, rolling her eyes and walking out of the cabin._

**Confessional**

**Riley- I don't know why people decide to start a relationship on international tv. Like, what's the point in even being in a relationship?**

_As Riley walked out, she bumped into Vince. Vince smirked._

Vince- Oh, hello.

Riley- Hi.

Vince- Just so you know, I did not forget about what happened last night.

_Riley's face turned red._

Riley- The only reason I came to you in a maid outfit was because we were playing truth or dare!

_Vince laughed a little._

Vince- Someone dared you to put on a maid outfit!? Who!?

Riley(grumbling)- Kelly.

_Vince laughed again._

Vince- Well, I would like to say, you look great in it.

_Riley was so embarrassed that she covered her face._

?- Ooh another couple forming I see.

_Vince turned his head and Riley uncovered her eyes to see Dyke smirking at them._

Riley- What are you doing here? You're not on this team anymore.

Dyke- I know. I just came to visit.

_Riley rolled her eyes. Ceara walked out of the cabin and saw Dyke._

Ceara- M-morning Dyke.

Dyke- Morning babe.

_Ceara's face turned red._

Ceara- B-b-babe!?

_Dyke chuckled._

Dyke- Wanna go for a walk?

_Ceara nodded and they left. The scene switches to the boys side of the cabin. Drew and Ben weren't talking at all._

**Confessional**

**Drew- Now that Dyke is not on our team, there are 5 girls and only 3 guys. There's a possibility that the girls might take me, Vince, and Ben out. I have to think of a plan.**

_Drew walked up to Ben._

Drew- Dude, there are 5 girls on our team and only 3 guys. If you, me, and Vince work together, we might be able to eliminate the girls.

Ben- Wait, so you want to be my friend?

Drew- What? No, that's not what I-

Ben- Yay! New friend!

_Ben walked out of the cabin._

Drew- Wait! Ugh!

**Confessional**

**Drew- Yep. I'm doomed.**

_The scene switches to the hotel. The scene shows the Unicorns excluding Dyke sitting at the dining table._

Marsh- Man, I forgot how awesome this place is.

Jayden- I know right. Haha.

_Nobody saw it, but Marsh was glaring at him. _

**Confessional**

**Marsh- We still have the majority, but I heard that they want to get me out when merge comes. I need to think of a way to save myself but still be in the majority. **

_The scene shows Dyke and Ceara walking together._

Dyke- Great day isn't it.

Ceara- Y-yeah…

_Dyke looked at Ceara._

Dyke- Is something wrong?

Ceara- W-well… we're on different teams s-so… we'll have to compete against each other…

Dyke- Don't worry. Even if we're on different teams, our status won't change. I'll always be your boyfriend.

_Ceara slightly smiled. Then Dyke kisses her forehead and she blushed. Dyke chuckled._

Dyke- Well, I better head to my team. See you later.

_Dyke walked away. The scene switches to a different part of the woods. Lyn and Jayden walking together in the woods. Drew eventually ran up to them._

Drew- Hey Lyn. Hey Jay.

Lyn- Hey Drew.

Jayden- What's up?

Drew- Nothing much. I was wondering if I could hang out with your gorgeous sister for a bit.

_Lyn blushed at the comment._

Jayden- Okay, but don't do anything bad to her, or else.

_Jayden's smile turned into a smirk and his cracked his knuckles. Drew smirked too._

Drew- We'll see about that.

_Drew also cracked his knuckles. Then Jayden laughed._

Jayden- Nah I'm just kidding.

_Drew laughed as well._

Drew- Yeah, same.

Jayden- Well, I'll you guys later. Bye.

_Jayden waved his sister goodbye and Lyn waved back. Then Jayden was out of the scene._

Drew- Now that it's just me and you… should we do a little somethin' somethin'?

_Lyn blushed._

Lyn- Wh-what!?

Drew- Nah I'm kidding, kinda.

_Drew walked in front of Lyn and looked at her face to face with a smirk. _

Lyn- U-um… Drew?

Drew- Yes?

Lyn- U-um… what are you doing?

Drew- I know you like me.

_Lyn blushed._

Lyn- W-Well yes… b-but...

**Confessional**

**Drew- This is it.**

_Drew leaned in for a kiss. Lyn's eyes widened._

Lyn- Wait!

_Lyn pushed Drew back a bit. Drew got startled and looked at her._

Drew- W-what?

Lyn- Drew, I like you too, but I've never been in a relationship and… and I don't think I'm ready to be in one.

_Drew was shocked._

**Confessional**

**Drew- Well that sucked. I guess I have to be Mr. Nice Guy now.**

Drew- I understand… I guess. Once you are ready, I'm always here for you.

Lyn- I know.

**Confessional**

**Lyn- I've never had a boyfriend. What are they like?**

_The scene switches to Jayden walking by himself, thinking about Lyn and Drew. Jayden was so lost in thought that he didn't realize where he was walking and he bumped into Dyke. Dyke turned around and looked at him._

Jayden- Oh, I'm sorry!

Dyke- It's ok… Jayden was it?

Jayden- Yep. And I already know you're Dyke.

Dyke- Yeah. So, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your sister.

Jayden- I was, but then Drew wanted to hang out with her so I let him.

Dyke- Uh huh… your sister is doing good with making friends and stuff, but what about you? How are you gonna play your game?

Jayden- My game? I don't care about my game. I only care about my sisters game.

_Dyke raised an eyebrow at his comment._

Jayden- Lyn is my little sister and I want her to win this game over me. She would be playing for first and I would be playing for second. I'd sacrifice my whole game just for her.

Dyke- Oh, I see. What will you do about Drew though?

Jayden- Well, I didn't really plan on one of us being in a relationship, but whatever helps her get to the end is good with me.

Dyke- Ok…

Jayden- Well, I guess I'll see you later.

Dyke- Yeah…

_Jayden walked out of the scene, leaving Dyke with a worried look on his face._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Lyn is a great person and she's nice, but having a brother AND a boyfriend to protect her on the show is kinda scary. Well I mean, they're not dating yet, but we all know they'll get together at one point.**

_The scene showed the intercom._

Chris(intercom)- MORNING CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!

_The camera turned to the cabins with Rena, Tanya, and Ben._

Tanya- Great. The last time we went there, we got put to sleep.

Ben- We did?

Rena- *Sigh* Yes…

_The scene cuts to the dock of shame where Chris is standing at the edge of the dock while everybody is standing across from him._

Chris- Morning campers! This challenge will be a favorite from Pahkitew Island. It is, Smash, Splash, dash!

_The camera panned to the right to see 2 docks that are across from each other. There was a brown colored one on the left, and a white colored one on the right. Each dock has a giant wooden beam connected to another dock that has a bunch of dueling sticks on them. Brown for the Ponies, and white for the Unicorns. The camera pans back to the contestants and Chris._

Chris- If you don't understand how this works, I'll tell you. One person from each team will run across your beam, grab a dueling stick, then run back and try to knock off the other team member, then run to their team and put down a dueling stick for their team. 2 dueling sticks make an X. First team to make 3 X's will win and the other team will meet me at tribal council. Now, everybody swim to your dock!

Vince- Um, don't we need our swimsuits?

Chris- Nah, too late. You just have to play in your normal clothing.

_**Time skip: 5 minutes**_

_The scene shows all of the Ponies standing on their dock soaking wet. Rena has an angry look on her face. Abby turned to her._

Abby- Oh come on, it's not that bad. You will dry up while we're doing the challenge.

Rena- Hmph.

_The camera turned to the Unicorns, who were also soaking wet on their dock._

Dale- I don't like being wet.

Marsh- Oh suck it up. You're fine.

Dyke- So, who wants to go first?

Hunt- I will.

_Hunt started to run across the beam. The camera turned over to the Ponies._

Tanya- I think it's best if we all go against someone with roughly the same strength as us.

Drew- I'll start then.

_Drew also started to run across the beam. Hunt and Drew both reached the end of their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They both ran back and when they met in the middle, they clashed their dueling sticks together._

Drew- You're not gonna beat me!

Hunt- We'll see about that.

_The camera panned over to the original dock where Chris is sitting on a lawn chair._

Chris- I think it's time to release my 2 favorite animals.

_Chris took out a megaphone._

Chris(megaphone)- Unleash the beasts!

_While Hunt and Drew were fighting, 2 shadows came out of the water that made Hunt and Drew stop fighting. The first one landed behind Drew and it was Fang. The second one landed behind Hunt and it was Scuba Bear. Both beasts pushed Drew and Hunt into the water. Everyone was shocked. Chris laughed._

Chris- Now that's the stuff.

**Confessional**

**Hunt- I didn't plan on a mutant shark and robotic bear to be here.**

_Dyke helped Hunt get up on the dock while Vince helped Drew get on the dock. Marsh and Riley both ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They both ran at each other. Marsh was able to duck under Riley's dueling stick and hit her in the face with his. _

Riley- Ow! Woah!

_Riley lost balanced and she fell into the water._

Marsh- Let's go!

_Marsh ran back to his team and placed the first dueling stick down._

Dyke- I'll go next.

_The camera pans over to the Ponies. Vince pulled Riley on the dock._

Abby- Ceara, maybe you should go next.

Ceara- B-but Dyke is going as well.

Abby- Exactly. He won't hurt you.

Ceara- O-okay…

_Ceara and Dyke ran across the beams and grabbed a dueling stick._

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Would I hurt my girlfriend just to have my team win? Nahhhh.**

_Dyke and Ceara both ran past each other._

Chris- Seriously!? Well, I guess I should've expected that.

_Dyke and Ceara both placed their sticks down. Vince and Thomas both ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back, but before they can clash their sticks together, Fang poked his head out of the water and grabbed Thomas' arm. _

Thomas- Woah!

_Fang pulled Thomas into the water. Then Scuba Bear jumped out of the water and landed in front of Vince._

Vince- You won't be able to take me out that easily.

_Vince took his dueling stick and hit the bear in the head with it. However, it didn't affect it at all. Scuba Bear grabbed Vince by the shirt and threw him in the water._

**Confessional**

**Vince- If that was a real bear, maybe I wouldn't have gotten rekt.**

_**Current score:**_

_**Ponies- 1/10**_

_**Unicorns- 2/10**_

_Abby and Dale ran across the beams and grabbed a stick. They ran back and clashed their sticks together._

Abby- Watch out! Scuba Bear's behind you!

Dale- What!?

_Dale looked behind him to see that Scuba Bear isn't actually behind him. Abby took advantage of this and hit Dale in the face with the stick. Dale fell in the water and Abby ran to her team._

Tanya- Wow. I didn't think you'd actually do that!

_Abby smirked._

Abby- Sometimes you have to be a little naughty.

_Abby places her stick down to complete their first X. Tanya ran on the beam. The camera panned over to the Unicorns. _

Lyn- I'll go now.

_Lyn ran on the beam._

Jayden- Be careful!

_Lyn and Tanya ran across the beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back._

Lyn- HIIIYYYAAA!

_Lyn jumped at Tanya in an attempt to hit her with the dueling stick. However, Lyn missed and she fell in the water. Tanya blinked, but then she saw Fang poke his head out of the water and look at her. Tanya screamed and ran back to her team and placed their third dueling stick down. Lyn poked her head out of the water. Then Scuba Bear pokes his head out next to Lyn. Lyn screamed and swam away. Jayden helped Lyn onto the dock._

_**Current scores:**_

_**Ponies- 3/6**_

_**Unicorns- 2/6**_

_Kelly ran on the beam. The camera panned back to the Ponies. The scene showed just Ben and Drew._

Drew- It's your turn man.

Ben- What do I do?

_Drew facepalmed._

Drew- You run across, grab a stick, run back and try to knock off the person from the other team.

Ben- How do I knock them off?

Drew- With the stick!

Ben- But that would be mean.

Drew- Well, gah! Just go!

_Ben ran on the beam. Kelly and Ben grabbed a stick and ran back. Kelly swung her stick, but missed Ben and accidentally hit herself._

Kelly- Ow!

_Kelly fell in the water._

Ben- Oh is that what we're supposed to do? Cool.

_Ben hit himself in the head with the dueling stick and he fell in the water. Fang and Scuba Bear both poked their heads out of the water and facepalmed. _

**Confessional **

**Kelly- I don't know why, but I somehow end up hurting myself a lot. I once smacked myself in the face with my own guitar.**

_A compilation started. Rena and Andrea ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back and Andrea hit Rena in the face. Rena fell in the water. Andrea ran back to her team. Dyke and Drew ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back and they simultaneously swung their sticks. Dyke and Drew somehow hit each other's head with the metal part of the sticks._

Dyke and Drew- OW!

_They both fell in the water. Jayden and Riley ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back. Jayden attempted to hit Riley with his dueling stick, but Riley ducked under it. Riley took advantage of this and hit Jayden with her dueling stick. Jayden lost balance and fell in the water. Riley ran back to her team._

_**Current score:**_

_**Ponies- 4/6**_

_**Unicorns- 3/6**_

_The compilation ended. The scene switches to the Ponies._

Vince- I guess it's my turn.

_Vince ran on the beam. The camera turned to the Unicorns. Dyke was rubbing his head._

Dyke- So who's going next?

Marsh- I will.

_Marsh ran on the beam. Vince and Marsh ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back, but before they could clash their sticks together, Fang jumped out of the water and landed in front of Vince. Vince hit Fang in the head with the dueling stick, but it had no affect. Fang punched Vince into the water._

**Confessional**

**Vince- Jeez. How is Chris able to get these creatures onto the island?**

_Fang jumped into the water as Scuba Bear jumped onto the beam and in front of Marsh. Marsh hit Scuba Bear in the stomach with the dueling stick, but it was no affect. Scuba Bear dragged Marsh into the water. Marsh poked his head out of the water and groaned before he swam back to his team's dock. The camera turned to the Ponies. Vince climbed back onto the dock. Riley laughed a little._

Riley- Not so strong now are ya?

Vince- You try to beat up a mutated shark or a robotic bear.

_Abby and Thomas ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick and ran back. Thomas swung his dueling stick first, but Abby blocked it with hers. Abby then backed up and then she hit Thomas in the stomach, and then in the face. Thomas fell in the water. The Ponies cheered as Abby ran to them. _

Tanya- That was awesome!

Abby- Thanks.

_Abby places her stick down._

Chris(megaphone)- The Ponies now only need 1 more dueling stick to win it!

_The camera panned to the Unicorns. _

Jayden- They only need one left! We should send in our strongest players now.

Dyke- I'll go then.

_Dyke ran on the beam, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Ceara run passed him._

Dyke- Oh no.

**Confessional**

**Dyke- Why do I have to go against Ceara again!? **_***sigh* **_**Either I lose it for my team and have a high chance at going home, or I can get a point for my team but possibly hurt my relationship with Ceara. Either way people are gonna get mad at me.**

_They both grabbed a dueling stick and ran back. Dyke stopped in his tracks and was about to swing his stick. Ceara gasped and held out her stick with both hands to block herself. Dyke looked at her, and then closed his eyes._

Dyke- I can't do this…

_Dyke lowered his stick. Ceara looked at him and then lowered her stick as well. Dyke opened his eyes and they made eye contact._

Dyke- Sorry for scaring you.

Ceara- I-it's a-alri-

_Suddenly, an electric eel jumped out of the water and latched onto Ceara's dueling stick and shocked her. Ceara went unconscious and fell into the water. Everybody gasped._

Dyke- Ceara!

_Dyke dropped his dueling stick and jumped into the water. He grabbed Ceara's body and swam towards the shore. He made it to the shore and laid her on the sand._

Dyke- Ceara!? Hello!?

_There was no response. Dyke put his finger over her nose. She was still breathing. Chris walked over to them._

Chris- You may take her to the infirmary.

Dyke- Thank you.

_Dyke picked her up and carried her bridal style off screen to the infirmary. _

Chris(megaphone)- Continue the challenge!

_The camera panned over to the Ponies._

Abby- I hope she's ok.

Riley- We have to continue. Who's going next?

Ben- I will!

Riley- Wait no-

_Too late. Ben already ran on the beam. The camera panned over to the Unicorns._

Marsh- Hah! Their sending in Marsh. I'll go against him.

_Marsh and Ben ran across their beams and grabbed a dueling stick. They ran back and Marsh hit Ben in the face._

Ben- Ow! That hurt!

Marsh- It was supposed to hurt.

_Marsh hit him again._

Ben- Ow! That's not very nice.

Marsh- Well I'm not nice.

Ben- Friends shouldn't hurt each other.

Marsh- Friends!?

_Marsh started laughing._

Marsh- You don't have friends!

Ben- Wah? Yes I do.

Marsh- No you don't! You just call them your friends. They're not actually your friends.

Abby- Ben, don't listen to him!

_Ben had a blank expression on his face._

Marsh- Nobody here is your friend. No one would want to be friends with a big headed idiot.

_Marsh started laughing. Suddenly, Ben's face turned fully red of anger._

Ben- GYAAAAAAAH!

_Ben hit Marsh in the face really hard. Marsh fell on his back. Then Ben kept on hitting him with the dueling stick. Everybody is shocked at what's happening right now._

Abby- Ben stop!

Vince- Dude, he's not worth it!

_Ben didn't hear anyone and kept hitting him, but then he got really tired and fell on his back and passed out. _

Chris- Umm… that was… something. But seeing as though Ben would've completed his team's last X, the Prancing Ponies have won today's challenge!

_The Ponies cheered._

Unicorns- What!?

Chris- Unique Unicorns, I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!

_The camera cuts to the infirmary tent. Ceara was laying on a bed while Dyke was sitting on a chair next to her. Ceara's eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up. She looked at Dyke._

Ceara- D-Dyke?

_Dyke lifted his head to see Ceara. _

Dyke- You're awake!

_Dyke pulled her into a hug. Ceara got startled at first, but then hugged back._

Ceara- W-what happened?

Dyke- You got shocked by an eel and then I had to save you.

Ceara- Th-thank you.

Dyke- No problem.

_Dyke heard Ceara sniff. Dyke looked at her in the eyes and he saw that there were tears in them. _

Dyke- What's wrong!? Why are you crying!?

Ceara- W-w-well, _*sob* _y-you a-always h-h-help me and _*sob* _save me, b-but I h-haven't done anything f-for you.

_Dyke kissed her on the lips and looked at her._

Dyke- Ceara, you don't have to do anything for me. You're my girlfriend and your love is all I need.

_Dyke smiled and wiped the tears off of Ceara's face. Ceara hugged him again and Dyke hugged back._ _The camera cuts to the outside of the hotel with Vince, Riley, Rena, and Abby._

Vince- I'm so glad we get to stay in this place again.

Riley- Agreed.

_Ben walked up to them._

Ben- Hello friends.

_All 4 of them looked at Ben._

Abby- Uh, hey Ben… um, you mind telling us about what happened at the competition?

Ben- Hm?

Vince- You literally beat the crap out of Marsh.

Ben- When?

Riley- At the competition! You took a dueling stick and kept on hitting him!

Ben- I don't remember doing that. Also, I never hit my friends.

Rena- Just forget it.

_The camera cuts to the boys side of the cabin with Jayden, Thomas, Hunt, and Dale. The door opened and Marsh walked in._

Jayden- Are you feeling okay?

Marsh- Yeah…

Hunt- Ok, so I was thinking we should get rid of Dyke. He's always with Ceara and could easily betray our team. Plus, he's very likable and a really strong competitor.

Dale- I agree. Even though he seems like a nice guy, he needs to go.

Marsh- Yeah. I'm gonna leave now.

_Marsh walked out of the cabin. _

**Confessional**

**Marsh- Pfft, no way. Sure Dyke is a strong opponent, but I'd rather bring a strong opponent to merge than 4 people trying to get me out. **

_Marsh closed the door behind him. He saw Dyke leaning on the porch._

Marsh- Yo, Dyke, can I talk to you for a moment?

_Dyke looked at him._

Dyke- Uh, sure.

Marsh- Okay.

_Marsh went to the girls side of the cabin and knocked on the door. Andrea opened it._

Andrea- What do you want?

Marsh- I need to tell you all something very important.

Andrea- We don't need to hear anything from you.

Marsh- Well then good luck surviving tonight's elimination.

_Andrea's eyes widened._

Andrea- Okay fine, you can come in.

_Marsh and Dyke walked into the cabin. Andrea, Kelly, Lyn, and Dyke all looked at Marsh._

Marsh- Okay, so before the challenge, I overheard a conversation with Hunt and Thomas. Apparently, there's an all guys alliance with Hunt, Thomas, Dale, and Jayden.

_All of their eyes widened in shock._

Marsh- I was thinking that-

Kelly- Hold on. How do we know you're not working with them?

Marsh- If I was working with them, why would I reveal this information to you guys then?

Kelly- Oh, um, good point…

Lyn- Is Jayden really in the alliance?

Marsh- Yep.

_Lyn had a sad look on her face and she looked down. Kelly tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her shoulders._

Dyke- So, who should we vote out?

Marsh- The strongest one of course.

Kelly- Who's the strongest one?

_Marsh smirked. The camera cuts to the elimination ceremony with all of the Unicorns sitting on logs. Chris has a tray of marshmallows in his hand._

Chris- Unique Unicorns, you guys have lost. Who do you guys blame for your loss? Let's find out. Get voting.

**Confessional: Voting**

**Dyke- Hopefully I don't get eliminated just cause I'm new to this team.**

**Marsh- If this goes just as planned, I'll have no blood on my hands after this.**

_Everyone voted._

Chris- This was a surprising vote. Let's see how this plays out. The following players are safe…

Jayden

Lyn

Marsh

Dale

Thomas

Andrea

and Kelly

_Chris threw a marshmallow to everyone's names he called out._

Hunt- Wait what!?

Chris- Dyke, you're on the chopping block for choosing Ceara over your team. And Hunt, your on the chopping block for being impatient and annoying others.

Hunt- Oh, well I guess that makes sense.

Chris- The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dyke.

_Dyke sighed in relief as he caught his marshmallow. Hunt was shocked._

Hunt- What!? How!? I thought we had the votes!

Chris- Well, you didn't. Time for you to go!

Hunt- Wait!

_Chef grabbed Hunt's arm and pulled him off the screen. The scene cuts to the boot of shame. Hunt had an annoyed look on his face. _

Hunt- I'm glad I'm leaving. This show is dumb.

Chris- And so are you! Later!

_Chris presses the button on the remote and the boot kicked Hunt. Hunt was screaming while he was flying in the air and he was out of site. _

Chris- Surprised by the elimination? Haha, this season is full of surprises. Who will be the next one to go? And will another relationship form? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND.

—

**Bonus Clip: Need your questions**

_The scene shows Tanya looking at the camera. It turns out she was in the hotel._

Tanya- Hello Total Drama fans. It's me, Tanya. I'm here to ask you all out there to please give us some "Never have I ever" questions. Once we get the questions, we'll play the game. If I somehow get eliminated next episode, then the game will be hosted by someone else. I'll be playing with people like Abby, Dyke, Ceara, and other people. And we'll do more games like this in later episodes. Anyway, hope you all see this and goodnight.

—

**Bonus Clip: "Uh huh"**

_The scene shows Dyke and Ben walking around the woods, talking to each other._

Dyke- So what happened was that the door was locked so I went in through the window.

Ben- Uh huh.

Dyke- But there were already 2 guys there so I had to make a run for it.

Ben- Uh huh.

Dyke- Then the alarm went off.

Ben- Uh huh.

Dyke- But conveniently, I ran into the boss.

Ben- Uh huh.

Dyke- So I took my pistol out.

Ben- Uh huh.

Dyke- … You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?

Ben- … Uh huh.

_Dyke sighed._

—

**Bonus Clip: Hunt's elimination**

_The scene shows the beach at Playa Des Losers where Don, Vi, Stewie, and Jamie are all standing and waiting for the next player to land there._

**Confessional**

**Stewie- So far my time outside of the game is great. I'm starting to know more about the others.**

Vi- So who do you guys think is joining us?

Don- Marsh.

Jamie- Yeah.

_They all laughed a little._

Vi- I would love to see Marsh.

**Confessional**

**Don- Hanging with the girls is fun, but I kinda want another guy to come just so we can hang by ourselves a little bit. I mean, I know there's Doug but he's always eating or sleeping. I like barely see him.**

_They heard screaming. Hunt landed face first in the sand. Don walked up to him._

Don- Look who it is. The guy who caused my elimination.

_Hunt looked at him._

Hunt- Oh yeah. Sorry about that.

_Don helped him up._

Don- It's alright. I've been having more fun here than over there.

Hunt- I can see that. This place looks awesome.

_Jamie, Stewie and Vi walked up to them._

Stewie- Before we ask you how you got eliminated, I think we should ask, what happened last episode?

Vi- Yeah, why wasn't there an elimination?

Hunt- The Ponies lost and they voted out Dyke and-

Jamie- Wait, how did he get the most votes?

Don- Oh yeah, I think we forgot to mention that thing about Dyke.

Jamie- What thing?

Stewie- Dyke revealed himself as a murderer.

_Vi and Jamie looked shocked._

Hunt- Yeah. Everyone had the same reaction. But Chris said that it was a non-elimination episode and he had to switch teams, but before he said that, Dyke explained himself and his feelings about everyone. Apparently he murdered the boss of a group that was trying to hunt down and kill his mother.

Jamie- So, everybody forgave him now?

Hunt- Yeah. Also, Dyke and Ceara became a couple.

Stewie- They did!? That's so nice!?

Hunt- Yep. Now to explain how I got eliminated. Honestly, I don't even know.

Stewie- Really?

Hunt- Yep. You know about our alliance, right?

_They all nodded._

Hunt- Well, I thought we had the votes to get Dyke out, but I guess we didn't.

Don- Wow. Someone must've flipped on you.

Vi- Someone!? It was obviously Marsh.

Hunt- Yeah, I think it was Marsh as well.

Stewie- Well, now that you're here, I guess we should all hang out together.

Hunt- I'm down. This place looks awesome!

_They all walked off screen_

—

**And that's the end. Sorry it took so long to make. But remember, I WILL NEVER DIE! Also that is chapter has over 5,000 words, which isn't as much as the previous episode, but still pretty big. Also if you want to send a "Never have I ever" question for Tanya, please review your question. You can send in multiple questions if you'd like.**

**Reason for Hunt's elimination: As much as I didn't want to eliminate him, I didn't really see how he can change the story much. However, I would gladly like to see him in my second season.**

**Now here's the tasks for Ceara:**

**Task 1: Ceara must steal an important item from everyone on her team and hide them until someone finds them.**

**Task 2: Ceara must steal an item from 1 on her team and then hide it so it looks like someone from the opposite team stole it.**

**See you guys on the next episode of Eviction Notice!**


	15. Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT! Again, chapters will come out for a while because of things like school, Discord, and YouTube. I also have writer's block, so that's a problem. Also, if you are reading this story, please review just so I know your reading this story. I really hope y'all understand and let's get this started.**

**Review Replies**

**TheCrazyClan- I am the master shipper! But anyways, Ben beating Marsh with a stick is satisfying? Well, I'm the writer not the reader so I guess I can see that. Marsh really is a good villain isn't he? **

**Taylorfang9- Thank you for those… random never have I ever questions…**

**Ser Matten- Dude, there's a lot you don't know about these characters. Ben is a great example. You haven't learned much about him yet. Dyke and Ceara are the cutest couple, I agree. I'm so happy I made Dyke. And the Dryn ship, I have some thoughts on it. Also that is a lot of never have I ever questions…**

**Waking Bad- Told you that "extra thing" would happen eventually. And the Dyra problem could be a big thing in this game. You never know who Marsh will eliminate.**

**AmyAmyNight- Babbus? Yet again another word I've never heard of or is made up. But Dyke and Ceara are precious.**

**Candela Monsoon- People are more focused on the ships in this I'm seeing. And thank you for the Never have I ever questions.**

**Sanjiandserea- No need to apologize. These chapters don't come out fast… And I love how everyone says that Dyke and Ceara are adorable. And for Lyn, she might have problems with that.**

**Note: I'm no longer accepting team challenges. If you submitted one, don't worry, your character will still get far in the game.**

—

**Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 8: Shooting, Moving, and Trusting**

"Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island!" Chris started. The scene showed clips of scenes from the last episode.

"The contestants had to do an original fan favorite challenge from Pahkitew Island: 123 X Dash! It looks like Ben has an aggressive side to him, which was shown when he beat up Marsh really badly. Ceara got shocked by an eel but luckily for her, Dyke rescued her. In the end, the Ponies won and who did the Unique Unicorns eliminate? It was none other than Hunt after Marsh flipped his vote and betrayed his alliance."

Chris walked to the edge of the dock. "Who will be the next to go? And will another couple be formed this episode? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. VOLCANO ISLAND."

_**(Opening Scene)**_

Dale woke up in his bed, looking a little bit tired still. He couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday.

—

**Confessional**

Dale looked confused and shocked.

"I don't even know what happened last night! Dyke was supposed to be the one going home. We had the votes." Dale realized something and his eyebrows stitched together in anger. "Someone flipped. I think I have a very good idea on who it is."

—

Dale left the cabin followed by Thomas. Dale closed the door and looked at Thomas. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you know one of them flipped." Dale said to Thomas with a little anger.

"Yeah, no kidding." He replied. "Which one though? Either of them could have flipped."

"We'll just have to figure that out." Dale said.

Marsh left the cabin and closed the door behind him. "I heard your conversation. I promise you I did not flip my vote."

Dale looked at him in disbelief. "How are we supposed to believe you?" He asked.

Marsh looked serious. "I created this freaking alliance!? Why would I just easily turn on it!?" He pointed out.

Thomas nodded his head. "He has a point." He said, but Dale was not buying it.

"I still don't trust you." He said to Marsh's face.

Marsh shook his head a bit. Then he looked at them. "Fine. If you don't believe me, then I guess I'll just expose the alliance to the other and work with them instead." He was blackmailing them.

Dale's and Thomas's eyes widened. They kept it a secret for this long. They didn't want it to be out in the open now. "Okay! Okay! I believe you." Dale said quickly.

Marsh chuckled and smirked. "Good."

—

**Confessional**

Marsh was laughing his ass off in the confessional.

"It's too easy! Thomas and Dale don't even know that I already exposed the alliance and I'm already working with them! Haha!"

—

In the girls cabin, Lyn sat on her bed with a worried look on her face.

—

**Confessional**

Lyn has a worried look on her face.

"Jayden is in an alliance without me. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to be the next one out."

—

Kelly decided to sit next to her."What's wrong?" She asked her, stitching her eyebrows together.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Lyn replies.

Lyn got up and walked out of the cabin.

Kelly was very confused. She looked at Andrea.

"What was that about?" She asked her. Andrea rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't know. Don't care." She said and she walked out of the cabin as well.

"Oh… alright." Kelly said.

—

**Confessional**

"So, I was pulled into an alliance yesterday." Andrea said. She smirked.

"I'm feeling comfortable in it. Dyke and Marsh are strong competitors. Lyn and Kelly… they'd probably get themselves out at one point."

—

Riley, Vince, Ben, Tanya, and Drew were all sitting at the table in the hotel. Vince was looking at Ben.

"So your saying you don't remember beating the crap out of Marsh?" Vince asked Ben.

"Who's Marsh?" Ben asked dumbfounded. Vince facepalmed.

"Guess I should've expected that answer."

Riley got into the conversation. "Jeez. How could you be so dumb but have such an aggressive side to you?"

"Huh?" Ben was still confused.

—

**Confessional**

Ben had a confused look on his face.

"My friends are telling me that I hurt someone, but I didn't!"

—

Tanya was blogging about something. In the corner of her eye, she saw Drew take out a cigarette. "Why do you smoke?" She asked him.

"Cause I do." He replied, not looking at her. He took out a lighter and lit the cigarette and started smoking. Tanya decided to walk away and blog somewhere else.

The camera panned over to Rena and Abby sitting on the couch. Rena was reading a book. "Whatcha reading there?" Abby asked her. Rena was annoyed. She didn't like talking to people.

"Just some book that I like." She said, pulling the book closer to her face. "Alright." Abby replies.

—

**Confessional **

Rena was looking at the camera.

"I don't even know why Abby wants to hang out with me. I'm a misfit."

—

Everyone was talking until they hear the door open. They turned their heads to see Ceara walking into the room. "H-hey everyone." She said, shyly. Abby ran over to her and pulled her into a big hug. Abby was very caring for her. Ceara was startled, but then hugged back.

"You're okay now, right?" Abby asked her. "Y-yeah." Ceara replied. "Thanks to Dyke."

"Good." Abby said as they broke the hug. Riley rolled her eyes.

"They're relationship won't last forever after this show." She said. Of course, she was talking about Dyke and Ceara. Vince thought differently.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. Riley replies with: "Well, relationships don't tend to stay together forever."

"How do you know?" Vince asked. "You've never been in a relationship, have you?" Riley shook her head. "I don't plan on being in one." She said.

Vince smirked. "What If I change your mind?" He said flirtatiously. "Well then that_…" _Riley started, but then she blushed. "Wait what!?" Vince laughed.

The camera panned over to Drew, who was watching Vince and Riley.

—

**Confessional**

Drew was leaning against the wall of the confessional.

"Looks like Vince is also tryna hook up with someone and the lady doesn't want to hook up." He said. "Seems relatable."

—

Rena left the hotel and went for a walk. She was walking by swim trees until she heard a scream. She looked up and suddenly, Kelly fell onto the ground. "Um, what were you doing?" Rena asked Kelly as Kelly stood up and dusted her sweater.

"I was just trying to get that." Kelly said as she pointed towards a yellow apple on a tree. Rena looked at it with confusion. "It's an… apple." She said.

"It's a shiny apple." Kelly said excitedly. "I want it!"

Kelly started climbing the tree. After a couple of seconds, Kelly fell onto the ground again.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna go now." Rena said as she started walking away. The scene cuts to Dyke walking on a path.

—

**Confessional**

Dyke had a worried look on his face.

"Last night, I had the second most votes to be eliminated." He said. "I don't think my social game is working."

—

While Dyke was walking, in the corner of his eye, he saw Vince and Drew talking. They didn't seem to notice Dyke, so Dyke decided to spy on them.

"Dude, we need to make an alliance of some kind." Drew said. "If we don't, we could be the next ones eliminated."

"What makes you say that?" Vince asked.

"Well, people might see us as strong competitors and they can easily vote us out." Drew pointed out.

"We can discuss this if we lose the next challenge. I think you're acting too paranoid."

"Fine."

Dyke quickly ran away without Vince and Drew noticing.

—

**Confessional**

Drew was scratching his head.

"Am I acting paranoid?" He asked. "I'm just trying to save myself."

—

**Confessional**

Dyke was looking at the camera with a neutral look.

"Looks like Vince and Drew will form an alliance soon." He said. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

—

The scene shows Ceara walking into the confessional.

—

**Confessional: Viewer's Player**

Ceara sat down in the confessional and read the letter that was sitting on the commode.

"Ceara, it is time for your next task." She read out loud. "The viewers want you to create more drama by stealing a personal item from your team and hide it so it looks like someone from the opposite team stole it. You have either this episode or next episode to complete it."

Ceara looked at the camera. "W-well this is a…. different task... but I won't let you down viewers! I'll try my hardest!

—

The intercom turned on and Chris's voice I was heard.

"Morning campers! Meet me at the clearing for your next challenge!"

All of the campers made it to the clearing. Chris is standing in front of them.

"Campers, because the producers want more interactions, I have decided to make new teams!" Chris said. Some contestants gasped in response.

"Yep. It was already randomized. The new Prancing Ponies has Dyke, Marsh, Jayden, Lyn, Tanya, Riley, Ben, and Kelly. And the new Unique Unicorns has Thomas, Ceara, Andrea, Abby, Dale, Vince, Drew, and Rena. The new Prancing Ponies, please go stand on the left while the Unicorns go stand on the right."

Everyone did what they were told.

—

**Confessional**

Marsh had an angry expression.

"Crap! This messes up my strategy completely! I had great trust in everyone on my team." He sighed. "Well, I guess I have to work with this team now."

—

**Confessional**

Dyke has an annoyed expression.

"Still not on the same team as Ceara. That's perfect." He said sarcastically.

—

**Confessional**

Unlike the other 2, Drew was smiling.

"Yes! Now me and Vince can actually make an alliance of some sort." He said.

—

"Alright! Now let's get into the challenge!" Chris said. We're gonna play 3 games that are based on movement. First up, we're playing the Shoot the Person Behind the Wall challenge! Here's how it works. If you look over there…"

The camera pans over to a wall of styrofoam being held up by some beams.

"There is a wall of styrofoam wall. 5 people from 1 team will stand behind that wall."

The camera panned over to a red X on the ground with a bow and some toy arrows laying next to it.

"Someone from the opposite team will stand on that X and will shoot that bow at the styrofoam wall. Your goal is to hit everyone that's on the other side of the wall with the least amount of arrows. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Good. Now let's start. Ponies, your team gets to hide behind the wall first. Choose 5 people to do that while Unicorns, you guys have to pick a shooter."

The camera pans over to the Ponies.

"Who wants to hide behind the wall?" Jayden asked.

"I will." Marsh said. "Those arrows look harmless."

"I've played with those arrows before," Dyke said. "And they hurt."

"Meh, I'll still go."

"I'll go too then." Dyke said. "Maybe the strongest people on our team should do this one."

"What are we even doing?" Ben asked. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Me, Jayden, and Tanya will do it too." Riley said.

"Wait, what?" Tanya said.

"Perfect. We got our five." Dyke said. Tanya gulped.

The camera panned over to the Unicorns.

"Who wants to shoot?" Abby asked.

"I've never shot a bow and arrow, but I can do it." Drew volunteered.

"Alright. Drew will be our shooter." Abby said.

After a few seconds, everyone was in their rightful spot. Marsh was standing behind the wall on the right side, Tanya was laying down on the ground next to him with her left arm touching a beam that's holding the wall up, Dyke was standing a little to the right of the middle while facing the wall, Riley was sitting on the ground on the right side of the wall and Jayden was standing next to her. Drew was standing on the red X, holding the bow and an arrow. Chris was excited.

"When you're ready, you may shoot the first arrow." Chris said to Drew.

Drew pointed his bow and arrow at the styrofoam wall.

"Fire!" Drew yelled. He shot the arrow and it went through the center of styrofoam wall, leaving a hole in the middle. "Did I hit someone?"

"Nope!" Chris said. "Try again!"

Drew picked up an arrow and pointed his bow and arrow at the wall again.

Dyke looked at Riley and Jayden. "Oh, maybe you two should-" was all Dyke could say before an arrow came through the wall and hit him in the private part. "OW!"

Everyone looked at Dyke, their eyes wide open. Dyke fell to the ground with his hands on his private part. Everyone hiding behind the wall, plus Ceara and Abby went over and surrounded him.

"Wait, what happened?" Drew asked.

"You hit him right in the nuts!" Marsh replied, trying to hold back his laughter. Drew on the other hand just started laughing without trying to hold it back. Jayden helped Dyke up and Dyke still had his hand on his private part.

"A-are you okay?' Ceara asked him with a worried look. Dyke nodded, even though he didn't really feel okay. Abby and Ceara helped him walk over to the side. Chris was laughing.

"Even though I could watch that replay all day, let's continue with the challenge!" Chis said.

—

**Confessional**

Dyke was looking at the camera with an annoyed expression.

"It must be so funny to watch someone get hit in the nuts." Dyke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

—

Thomas was snickering in the confessional.

"I don't mean to laugh, but that was hilarious." Thomas said, chuckling.

—

Everyone went back to their respective spots. Drew pointed the arrow at the wall.

"Fire!" Drew fired the bow and the arrow went through the wall, right above Tanya's legs, which made her legs visible to Drew. He pointed his bow a little lower than where he originally shot and fired the bow again, which hit Tanya's leg.

"OW!" Tanya cried as grabbed her leg in pain.

"That's a hit!" Chris said. "So far that's only 4 shots!" After Chris said that, Drew smirked.

—

**Confessional**

Drew was leaning back in the confessional.

"This is easier than I thought." He said.

—

Oh boy did Drew jinx himself. A compilation started and Drew kept on shooting bows at the wall, but he kept on missing everyone.

"What the heck!?" Drew yelled in frustration. He shot another bow and finally, he hit Marsh on the shoulder.

"Took you long enough." Marsh said. Drew groaned and Marsh walked away. Drew shot a few more bows and he eventually got Riley and Jayden. "How many bows did I use?" Drew asked.

"34!" Chris said. Drew groaned again. He knew he could've done better. He just has to hope that the other team does worse. "Unique Unicorns, it's your turn to pick 5 people to hide behind the wall. Prancing Ponies, you guys pick who you want to shoot."

"I want to shoot." Dyke said to his team.

"No." Marsh said. "I'm shooting." Dyke looked him.

"Fine." Dyke said. Marsh was excited, but then he realized something.

—

**Confessional**

Marsh looked at the camera.

"Of course I want to shoot people with a bow and arrow." Marsh said. "But I don't want to have more of a target on my back then Dyke."

—

Marsh looked at Dyke. "Never mind. You can shoot." He said to him.

"You sure?" Dyke asked.

"Yeah. I've already hurt enough people outside of this game."

"If you say so."

The camera turned over to the Unique Unicorns. "I'll go behind the wall." Abby volunteered.

"I will too." Vince said right after. "Who else?"

"I'll go." Drew said.

"So will I." Thomas said. Dale, Rena, Andrea, and Ceara haven't volunteered yet. "Come on. We just need one more.

Andrea looked at Dale. "Why don't you go?" Andrea asked him. Dale's eyes widened at her.

"What!? No way!" Dale said, shaking a little.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Andrea asked. "Surely you should take one for the team over us girls." Dale didn't say anything and started to sweat. "Plus, you haven't helped our original team out at all. I think you should just man up and do something for once."

"Stop." Abby said to Andrea. "He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said. Rena looked at the three. Ceara and Dale were very frightened and Andrea looked like she wasn't going to volunteer any time soon. Rena just sighed.

"I'll just go." Rena said, grumbling a little. "Abby smiled.

"Way to take one for the team." Abby said to her with a smile. Rena just looked away from her team.

After a few moments, the five people were all hidden behind the wall and Dyke was standing on the red X. He pointed the bow at the wall. "When can I shoot?" He asked.

"You can shoot whenever you'd like." Chris said and Dyke shot his bow right after, which hit Thomas in the face.

"Ow! First shot!?" Thomas cried. Dyke chuckled a little as Thomas walked over to the rest of his team, having his hand on his face.

Dyke shot the next bow and it went right past Rena's leg, which was now visible to Dyke because of the hole in the wall. Dyke shot again and hit Rena's leg. Rena winced in pain.

Abby mouthed 'Are you alright?' to Rena and she just nodded and walked over to the rest of her team.

Dyke after a few more shots, Dyke was able to hit Vince. The bow didn't hurt him that much and he just walked over to the rest of his team like Thomas and Rena did.

It was now down to Abby and Drew and Dyke only shot 8 bows. He shot another one and it went right through the wall, but he could see someone's shoes. He shot the bow at the shoes and it hit Drew's ankle.

"Ow! Damnit!" Drew said as he held his ankle in pain. He walked over to the rest of his team, leaving Abby by herself behind the wall.

Dyke shot an arrow about 7 times but he still didn't hit her. "Where is she!?" He said. Eventually, he finally hit her.

"Dyke, you shot everyone with 25 bows. Which means the Prancing Ponies have won this first round!" Chris said. The Ponies cheered while the Unicorns looked down.

"Come on guys. It's not over yet. There's 2 more rounds. We still have a chance." Abby said, trying to cheer up her team. But Andrea shook her head.

"We're not." Andrea said bluntly. "They have very strong members, like Dyke and Marsh. We don't have members strong as them."

"Yes we do." Vince said. "There's me, Drew, and Thomas. The only reason we lost that challenge was just luck. We can win the next one." Andrea rolled her eyes in response.

—

**Confessional**

Thomas was looking at the camera with an annoyed look.

"That chick needs to learn to stop being a pessimist." Thomas said. "It's getting annoying."

—

The interns took away the styrofoam wall. "Now it's time for round 2!" Chris said as he took out a giant box full of black sticks with white spheres attached to the top of them.

"This challenge is called, Dance to the Music." Chris started. "6 people, 3 from each team, will grab a stick. These sticks each have a button on them. Press the button and the ball on top will turn a random color. After all 6 sticks are lit up, the round starts. Music will play and must move to the music. If the music is slow, then you have to move slowly. If the music is fast, you can speed up a little bit. If your stick starts flickering its light, that means you're moving too much. If it turns red, that means you have been eliminated. You must eliminate the members of the opposite team. You can knock the controllers out of their hands, you can shake em, you can use other items, anything to try and eliminate the other team without eliminating yourself. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone either nodded or said "Yeah."

"Alright. The first 6 going against each other will be the 3 from each team that didn't hide behind the wall." Chris announced. "So it'll be Ceara, Dale, and Andrea versus Ben, Kelly, and Lyn."

The six grabbed a stick and turned it on. Now all the sticks were glowing on the top. "Oooh shiny." Kelly said. Chris walked over to the screen.

"The round starts… now!" Chris turned on the radio and slow music was playing. Everyone was moving slowly. Well, all but one. Ben didn't know what he was doing and got out pretty quickly.

"Oh no. My stick turned red." He said, panicking a little.

"That means you're out Ben." Chris said. Ben walked away, a little sad. Dale slowly walked over to Lyn and Lyn slowly backed away from him. Ceara and Andrea were going after Kelly, who was walking away from them, but she accidentally tripped and her stick turned red.

"Ow!" She said. She got up and walked over to her team. The music started going faster and Dale was walking faster to Lyn, but she pushed Dale's arm, causing his stick to turn red and eliminate him. Dale walked over to his team while Andrea and Ceara were going after Lyn. Andrea eventually got closer and pushed her, not too hard, but hard enough to make her stick turn red and eliminate her.

"Darn it!" Lyn said as the music turned off.

"The Unique Unicorns get a point for this first round." Chris announced. "The Unique Unicorns need to win another game to get a point for this round. Pick 3 people on your team for the next game."

Lyn walked over to her team. Jayden put an arm on her shoulder. "You did a good job." He said to her. "Thanks." She replied with a slight smile. Marsh rolled his eyes.

"Who's going?" Marsh asked.

"Me. I'll go." Tanya said.

"So will I." Jayden said. Dyke was also about to volunteer, but Marsh tapped his arm. Marsh whispered something to him, but because Dyke was much taller, he couldn't hear.

"What?" Dyke said. Marsh guestered for him to bend over a little, so he did. Now he was able to hear what Marsh said.

"You can't keep showing off your strength. It will make you look like a physical threat to everyone." Marsh said. Dyke nodded and said nothing. Marsh looked at the rest of his team. "Anyone else?" Marsh asked.

"I can go." Ben said.

"No." Riley and Marsh said at the same time. Ben just looked down.

"I'll just go." Riley said, groaning. The camera switched over to the Unicorns.

"Good job you two." Abby said to Andrea and Ceara. "How about you two go again?"

"Umm, no thanks." Ceara said.

"Oh, alright. I'll go then." Abby said.

"Same." Vince said.

"Yeah, I'll go too." Thomas said.

"Alright. That's three." Abby said. "Let's win this round!"

The game was set. The people who volunteered to play grabbed a stick and turned it on. Chris started the music and the game had started. Everyone was walking slowly. Thomas was going after Tanya, Vince and Jayden were walking toward each other slowly, and Riley was walking slowly but quickly towards Abby. Jayden reached for Vince's stick and Vince pushed his hand away. Jayden's stick was flickering. He noticed this and tried to straighten himself, but walked over quickly and pushed him and eliminate him, but also eliminate himself.

"Crap!" Vince cried out. While Riley and Abby were going against each other, Riley got distracted by Vince and Abby pushed her enough to eliminate her.

"Dang it!" Riley said. Dyke was laughing a little.

—

**Confessional**

Dyke was laughing in his confessional.

"They have so much in common! How are they not a couple yet?" Dyke said with a big grin.

—

It was now Thomas and Abby versus were both walking toward her slowly until the music started going faster. Tanya quickly pushed Abby. Abby was able to straighten herself and stay in. Tanya was about to push her again, but Thomas hit her arm and eliminated her.

"Aw man." Tanya said.

"And the Unique Unicorns win this round!" Chris announced. The Unicorns cheered as the Ponies looked down.

—

**Confessional**

Dyke has a serious look in the confessional.

"I already went to the elimination ceremony 2 times in a row. I do not want to go there again." He said. "There's a chance I could go home and I cannot let that happen."

—

Chris led the contestants to something that frightened the contestants. It was a very dangerous looking path. It had mini land mines, barbed wire, snakes, holes, tires, and a lot more other things.

"Here's your final challenge for today. 1 person from each team will walk through the path, blindfolded while they have another person from each team will guide them with their voices. Here's the catch, you don't choose who's doing what. I'll pull names out of a hat."

The contestants gulped at the thought they might get picked by random. Chris took out a hat filled with little slips of paper that have the names of the contestants on them. Chris put his hand in the hat.

"Walking on the path for the Ponies is…" Chris took out a slip of paper and read it. "Ben!"

The Ponies except for Ben all groaned since they know that Ben's an idiot and will definitely mess up.

"And the person guiding Ben is…" Chris pulled another slip out of the hat and read it. "Jayden!"

Lyn looked at her brother. "Good luck." She said to him.

"Thanks. I need it because I have to guide… an idiot." Jayden said.

"Now for the Unicorns." Chris said as he took out two slips of paper out of the hat. "The person walking is Rena and the person guiding is Thomas."

Rena sighed. "Just my luck." She said. She felt someone put an arm around her shoulders.

She looked to her right and saw it was Abby. "You can do this." Abby said to her. Rena raised an eyebrow at her, but just nodded.

Ben and Rena were at the starting point of the path wearing blindfolds while Jayden and Thomas were on the side. "On your marks..." Chris started. "Get set… go!" Chris shouted. After that, Ben and Rena started walking.

"Ben, listen to me, alright?" Jayden said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ben asked no one in particular.

"Ben, there's a landmine in front of you. Stop!" Jayden warned him.

"Sorry. I don't listen to strangers." Ben said. He stepped on the landmine and it exploded. Ben was covered in ashes. Jayden winced at the sight.

Thomas and Rena on the other hand were doing well. Rena kept on listening to Thomas and she avoided all the traps.

"Turn right. Turn right." Jayden said. However, Ben went the opposite way. "Right!" Jayden yelled. But it was already too late and Ben fell into a hole. Jayden sighed. He looked over to the finish line and saw that Rena had already crossed it.

"And the Unique Unicorns have won this challenge!" Chris announced. The Unicorns cheered and group hugged around Rena, who was very uncomfortable.

—

**Confessional**

Dyke had an angry expression.

"Great! Another freaking elimination ceremony I'm going to! You've got to be kidding me!" Dyke ranted.

—

**Confessional **

Marsh had a neutral expression.

"I would be mad, but now I have the chance to get rid of my biggest target." Marsh said with a smirk. "I need at least 5 votes. And I think I know who I'm gonna convince.

—

Marsh told Ben and Kelly to meet him near the volcano. Once they met up, Marsh started talking with them.

"Okay, so I know us 3 haven't spoken to each other much, but I'd like to make a deal with you 2." Marsh said. "If you 2 vote someone out with me, I can guarantee safety for you 2."

Kelly and Ben thought about it for a moment.

"I'll also give you both one of these." Marsh pulled out 2 shiny keychains. Their eyes sparkled.

"Deal!" Kelly said. She was about to grab one, but Marsh pulled it back.

"Upupup, you'll get it after the elimination ceremony and only if the person I want gone goes home." Marsh said. Ben and Kelly nodded.

—

**Confessional**

Marsh has a big grin on his face.

"That's 2 votes. I just need 2 more." He said.

—

Marsh called Riley and Dyke over like he did with Ben and Kelly.

"Okay, so I think us 3 could be a good team. Maybe even with Ben." Marsh said. Dyke and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"With that dumbass? No way." Riley said.

"But here's the thing. He's so dumb, he'll always listen to us." Marsh pointed out. "So he'd always vote with us and help us win challenges."

"I don't know." Dyke said. "Ben is a great friend of mine and I don't really want to use him…"

"Well in this game, you're gonna have to betray your friends eventually." Marsh said.

"I guess you're right."

"Now vote with me so we can get rid of a big threat to our games."

Riley and Dyke both nodded.

It was now time for the elimination ceremony. The Ponies have already voted.

"Alright, now that everyone has voted, let's see who's going home." Chris said. "The first 2 marshmallows go to Dyke and Marsh."

They both caught their marshmallows with ease.

"Next is Tanya, Lyn, and Riley."

The 3 girls caught their marshmallows as well.

"Kelly, you also get a marshmallow."

Kelly caught her marshmallow. It was now down to Ben and Jayden, who were both shocked.

—

**Confessional**

Jayden's eyes were wide open in the confessional.

"Why did I get votes!?" He asked the camera.

—

"Ben, you really messed up in the challenge and Jayden, you're a physical threat and you also have a sister in the game, which is why you got voted. The last marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ben!"

Jayden, Tanya, and Lyn were all very shocked at the outcome while Ben sighed in relief and caught his marshmallow.

"How could you guys!?" Lyn cried out. "Jayden doesn't deserve to go!"

"Lyn, please. Don't make yourself the next target." Jayden said, holding her wrists. Lyn had a sad expression on her face. "I know you can do this. You're a strong girl on the inside. I believe that you can win this game without me."

Lyn hugged her brother and he hugged back.

Jayden was now standing on the red X, waiting for him to be launched.

"Any final words Jay?" Chris asked.

"I had a fun time nonetheless. I hope I can come back and play again." He said.

"We'll see." Chris pressed the button and Jayden flew off into the distance, screaming.

"Shocking elimination am I right? Who's next to leave this game? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Volcano Island!"

—

**Votes:**

**Ben:** "Marsh told me to vote Jayden, so I will."

**Dyke: **"As much as I don't want to do it, I'm voting out Jayden. Sorry Lyn.

**Jayden: **"Sadly, I vote out Ben cause he's not helping us."

**Kelly: **"I want the shiny keychain. I vote Jayden."

**Lyn: **"Sorry Ben, but you're not helping us in challenges."

**Marsh: **"Jayden obviously."

**Riley: **"I vote Jayden. Besides, all siblings separate at some point."

**Tanya: **"Sorry Ben. Hope we can still be friends."

—

**Bonus Clip: Never Have I Ever**

In one of the hotel bedrooms, Tanya has invited Dyke, Ceara, Vince, Riley, and Dale to play Never Have I Ever with her. She placed a camera down on the dresser and pressed 'record'.

"Hey y'all. I'm back with a very special video. Today, I'm going to be playing Never Have I Ever with 5 of my friends: Dyke, Ceara, Vince, Riley, and Dale." She said to her fans. "How this is going to work is we're going to look for a question that we asked you all yesterday and we're either gonna answer 'Never' or 'I have' using these paddles."

Everyone took out a round paddle. On one side, it says 'Never' and on the other side it says 'I have'.

"Shall we start?" The blogger asked her fellow players.

"Let's do this." Dale said.

"Alright. Let's start." Tanya took out her phone in search of questions. "Never have I ever had a big crush on a celebrity when I was a younger teen."

Tanya, Ceara, Dyke, and Dale answered 'I have' while Riley and Vince answered 'Never'.

"That makes sense." Dyke said.

"Who did you guys have a crush on?" The mysterious guy asked.

"Umm… let's not reveal that." The glasses boy said.

"Moving on." Tanya said. "Never have I ever confessed to someone and gotten rejected."

"Pfft." Dyke made the sound as he put up 'I have' while everyone else said 'Never'. "Bullshit. One of y'all had to have gotten rejected before."

"Nope." Dale said. "I've asked a girl and she accepted me."

"I've never met a girl that was my type." Vince said. "Well, not until I got into this show." He looked at Riley with a smirk. Riley blushed red.

"Sh-shut up!" The red faced girl said.

"Well alright then. Next question." Dyke demanded.

"This question is only for the boys. Never have I ever gotten hit directly on the testicle." Tanya read.

"Oh, I wonder!" Dyke shouted, referring to what happened at the challenge today. Everyone started laughing. Dyke pouted as he put up 'I have' while Dale and Vince put up 'Never'.

"Okay, next question." Tanya said, giggling a little. "Never have I ever shot a gun."

"Can you stop asking questions that are dedicated to me?" Dyke asked as he put up 'I have'.

"What's wrong with the question?" Ceara asked.

"It just gives me bad memories."

Riley, Ceara, Dale, and Tanya all said 'Never' while Vince also said 'I have'. That shocked everyone.

"Did you shoot a person?" Tanya asked him.

"Yep. It was a killer that shot my father." The masked hero said, which made everyone's eyes widened and made Riley looked down.

"I-is your father okay?" Ceara asked while shaking a little.

"He didn't survive his wounds."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that." Dyke said with pure sympathy.

"It's alright. I still miss him, but I know he's proud of me for being a hero." Vince said. "You can ask the next question."

"Okay one more" Tanya said. "Never have I ever tried to do a hobby but somewhat failed at it."

"I hate this game." Dyke said, which made everyone laugh and he said 'I have'. Dyke just shook his head. Everyone else said 'Never'.

"Haha.. thanks for letting us play with you." Dale said to Tanya.

"You're welcome." She replied. She looked at the camera. "Hope you guys enjoyed this video, even if it was a little short. See you on the next video. Bye!"

"Bye!" Everyone said to the camera as it turned off.

—

**Bonus Clip: Jayden's elimination**

Just like all the other days, the eliminated contestants were standing on the beach, waiting for the next eliminated contestant to land.

—

**Confessional**

Hunt had a smile.

"Even though I'm not gonna win the million dollars, I've been having a blast here. Vi and Jamie aren't so bad."

—

"So who do y'all think is joining us today?" Stewie asked.

"I'm thinking Ben maybe." Jamie said. "Maybe people on his team will finally realize that he's not gonna help his team anytime soon."

"I think it'll be Dyke since he's a big challenge threat." Hunt said. They all heard screaming and looked up. They saw Jayden land on the sand, face first. He got up and saw everyone.

"Uh, hey guys." He said awkwardly.

"Oh would you look at that. Another person from the all guys alliance." Vi said, smirking a little. Jayden chuckled.

"Yeah. I think Marsh played us." He said to Hunt.

"No dip. How does he do it?" Hunt asked himself.

"Well at least we're away from that gruesome game." Don said bluntly. "This place is way better than that island. Let's have some fun."

"Sure. After all I've been through in that game, it would be nice to relax now." Jayden said. They all started walking away as the camera turned off.

—

**Jeez I haven't posted in like… months. But I'm back and I'll try to work on getting these chapters out faster, but again, I'm very busy with other things so please don't hate me if these chapters don't come out faster. And you're probably wondering why Ceara didn't do her task this chapter. It's because she's going to do it next chapter. It'll all make sense next episode. See ya there.**


	16. Total Drama Volcano Island Episode 9

**Hey guys. I'm back. Man, I'm really loving both of my stories and I think you all love them too. Now here's the next chapter! You're welcome!**

**Also I realized I forgot to put the reason for Jayden's elimination in the last chapter so… I'm just gonna say it here.**

**Reason for Jayden's elimination: Jayden was a fun character to write with. I did want to put him further, but seeing both siblings making it to merge or close to merge is not something I can expect. I also felt like him being eliminated this early will shake up Lyn's game. Who knows what to expect from her.**

**Review Replies**

**TheCrazyClan- The new teams idea was for more interactions with different characters, which I'll try to write more of. The poor ship … :( Marsh really is a good villain isn't he? I probably made him too good.**

**AmyAmyNight- Marsh really is sneaky. You got that right.**

**Ser Matten- This show does not care about separating people, whether they're siblings or boyfriend and girlfriend. Also, Ceara's extra thing will be revealed this episode, so watch out.**

**Waking Bad- Ben is a very fun character to write with. And as a very dumb character, it makes him do dumb things that can shake up the game.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare- You didn't like my original writing format? It's fine. Pain magnet lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Total Drama or its characters.**

—

**Episode 9: Fear the Beard**

"Last time on Total Drama Volcano Island," Chris said on the dock. "The campers had a team swap and went through three challenges that involved moving and not getting hurt. The first challenge had five campers hide behind a wall while someone from the opposite team tried to shoot them. That didn't end well for Dyke." Chris chuckled a little. "The second challenge was a 2v2 battle where they had to turn the opposing teams sticks red and eliminate them. And the final challenge had 1 person from each team walk across a dangerous path while blindfolded while their teammate guides them with their voice. In the end, the new Prancing Ponies lost, making Dyke go into his third elimination ceremony in a row. Sheesh. Marsh made deals with Riley, Dyke, Ben, and Kelly to make sure he had all of their votes to successfully eliminate Jayden, leaving Lyn to play without her older brother. Who's next to be voted off? And how will Ceara's task shake up the game? Find out right now, on Total! Drama! Volcano Island!

—

The camera went into the boys side of the cabin. Dyke, Ben, and Marsh were all awake.

"It's been pretty quiet in here." Dyke said.

"Yeah. We should all talk about something." Ben suggested.

Marsh rolled his eyes. "I think I'd rather," His eyes then met Ben's. "I mean, no thanks." He said as he left the cabin.

—

**Confessional **

**Marsh: **"Never thought I'd say this but… I'm kinda hesitant to be a jerk towards Ben. He might beat the crap out of me again. And he's way stronger than I am. Plus, I can't lose an ally."

—

The scene went over to the girls side of the cabin. Lyn stormed out of the cabin. Tanya and Kelly looked concerned.

"You think she's alright?" Tanya asked Kelly.

"Probably not. I mean, her brother did just get eliminated last night." Kelly replied. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Who needs siblings anyway?" Riley asked as she left. Now Tanya was very concerned.

"There must be more to these people that we don't know about. Like, why is Riley so cold-hearted?" She asked. Kelly just shrugged. "And why was Jayden voted off last night? He seemed like he would've helped a lot in challenges." Kelly winced when she said that, which caught Tanya's attention. "Did you vote him off?"

"Well…" Kelly trailed off. "Marsh bribed me to." The shiny addict admitted as she pulled out a keychain that Marsh gave her. Tanya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kelly! You just voted out Lyn's brother for a keychain!?" Tanya said.

"It was too shiny to resist…"

"Kelly, don't you see what Marsh is doing. He's using what you love to his advantage. Don't let him trick you like that again."

"Okay…"

—

**Confessional **

**Kelly: **"I just feel so stupid. How dare I let my love of shiny things get to me? Marsh, you better watch your back. In fact, I don't even want your keychain anymore."

Kelly threw the keychain on the ground, but soon picked it right back up.

—

**Confessional **

**Tanya: **"Marsh is definitely a force to be reckoned with. I better watch out for him."

—

The camera went inside the hotel. Most of the Unicorns were eating breakfast at the large dining table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ceara?" Abby asked.

"I saw her leave the hotel." Dale replied.

"Without any breakfast? That's not like her." The Thespian said.

"I know she's your friend, but there's no reason to be overly concerned for her." Dale said. "She's probably just going to hang with Dyke again. She'll be fine."

"Well… yeah. I guess you're right."

Thomas left his room, scratching his head.

"Yo, have any of y'all seen my lucky football?" He asked.

"Nope." Andrea replied.

"No." Drew said after.

"I didn't even know you had a football." Vince said.

"It was a gift I got for my 7th birthday." Thomas said. "It's very important to me and I need it back."

"Well, none of us know where it is."

"Alright. Guess I'll see y'all later." Thomas ran out of the mansion.

—

**Confessional **

**Thomas: **"Man, that football is really important to me. If I find out someone stole it or something, I'ma put the hurt on them. Not even kidding.

—

The camera goes back to the cabins. Ceara looked into the window of the girls side to see if anyone was there. She saw no one and went in. She found someone's bag. She didn't know whose bag it was, she just put a football in the bag and zipped it back up.

"What are you doing?"

Ceara jumped and looked behind her to see Marsh standing at the door.

"I-I was… I…" Ceara was so nervous that she couldn't think of what to say.

"Wait a minute." Marsh said. Then he grinned. "Are you framing someone for stealing?"

"N-no!" She denied.

"Don't lie to me. I know you are." He said. Ceara was starting to sweat. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Ceara was shocked at what she was hearing.

"R-really?"

"Of course. I love watching drama start." Marsh soon walked out of the girls cabin, leaving Ceara with a confused expression. Then, she ran out before anyone else could catch her.

—

**Confessional**

**Ceara: **"I-I don't w-want to see fights starting. I-I just wanted to complete my t-task."

—

**Confessional **

**Marsh: **"Ceara is an interesting case. Everyone loves her because she's so shy and innocent. However, she's weak as hell. Might consider keeping her for a while. I mean, if I take a shot at her, Dyke, Abby, Tanya, all of her friends will be mad at me. I need to be very careful on who I try to eliminate from the game."

—

The scene shows Ceara, still running. At one point, she accidentally bumped into Rena, who fell to the ground.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry." Ceara apologized.

"Ugh… it's fine." Rena said. Ceara quickly gave her a hand and helped her up.

"Are you okay? Did you scratch your leg?" The Non-social Butterfly asked.

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Rena said as she started walking, but Ceara followed her.

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you." Ceara apologized again. Rena was getting annoyed, but then took a deep breath.

"Apology accepted. Just watch where you're going next time." Ceara nodded and ran away.

—

**Confessional **

**Rena: "**I'm trying to be as calm as I can. Ceara's the type of person that doesn't want to make enemies, so I shouldn't get annoyed at her for apologizing multiple times."

—

Drew and Vince met up in a random location that was in the woods.

"Okay, we need to form an alliance or else we'll be screwed if we lose a bunch of challenges." Drew said to Vince. "Who should we add?"

"Abby is definitely a good choice." Vince said. "She's a strong competitor and a great team player."

"Agreed. What about Thomas?"

"Nah. We can't have 2 physical threats in our alliance. We need some brains."

Drew thought about it for a moment, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Rena. He smirked.

"Yo, Rena, come over here for a second." Drew called out to her. She looked at them. Since she had nothing else to do, she did what she was told and walked over to them. "Me and Vince wanted-"

"Vince and I." Rena corrected him.

"Vince and I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to join our alliance." Drew said to her.

"Umm, sure I guess." Rena replied.

"Sweet. Now we just gotta go ask Abby." Vince said before running off.

—

**Confessional **

**Drew:** "If Vince and I are able to get Abby into our alliance, we'd be set. However, I don't think Abby would be a good choice for me to take to the final 4. I'm gonna have to think more about who I want to take to the end."

—

Abby just left the hotel and Vince ran over to her. "Abby, you got a sec?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" She replied.

"Drew and I thought of a 4 person alliance with us 3 and Rena." He told her. "Would you like to join?"

Abby thought about it. On one hand, she'll be safe and know who to vote off in elimination ceremonies. This could also be a great way to get along with Rena more. However, the campers that wouldn't be in the alliance are Dale, Thomas, Andrea, and her best friend, Ceara. She was hesitant at first, but then she thought 'Why would they want to vote out Ceara?'

It took a second for her to answer. "Sure!" She said excitedly.

"Okay then. See you at the challenge." Vince walked away.

—

**Confessional **

**Abby: **"Now that I'm in an alliance, I feel pretty safe. And the fact that Rena's in it too made it much better."

—

After talking with Rena, Drew was walking around the woods. Someone accidentally ran into him and they both fell to the ground.

"Sorry!"

Drew recognized that voice. It was Lyn.

"It's alright." He said as they both got up. He noticed that Lyn looked a little sad. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Jayden got eliminated…" She said, trying to hold back tears. Drew felt bad. He knew her and Jayden were very close.

"Damn… Why?"

"I don't know! I thought everyone was gonna vote Ben!"

"Then there's probably an alliance."

Lyn's eyes perked. She had been suspecting an alliance in her original team. 'Another one already? How?' Lyn thought.

"Who would make an alliance in one day?" Lyn asked Drew to see if he had any idea.

Drew thought about it. "Maybe one of the guys on your team."

The guys on the Prancing Ponies are Dyke, Marsh, and Ben. Lyn has a good idea on who it was.

"Marsh!" She stated angrily. "He had to have created the alliance."

"Why would he need to create one?" Drew asked.

"Umm, I don't know." She replied.

"Dyke has been up for elimination multiple times already. You don't think he'd make it?"

This made Lyn think even more. Dyke has been in a tough spot and he's more likeable than Marsh. He can definitely make an alliance with Tanya, Kelly, Ben, and possibly even Marsh too.

"It could be either one. Either way, there's an alliance that I'm not in and… I could be eliminated the next time we lose…"

Drew put his on her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're not the next one to leave."

Lyn looked at Drew in the eyes. She smiled and basically jumped into him for a hug. Drew was startled at first, but then hugged back.

"Thank you so much." Lyn said.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you." He said, which caused Lyn to blush a little.

—

**Confessional**

**Drew: **"I really hope Lyn can stay until there are no more teams. I can't have her team lose too many challenges. Wait… then that'd mean our team would have to lose… Damn this is harder than I thought. Heh, that's what she said."

—

**Confessional **

**Lyn: **"I do like Drew, but I don't think I can date him while in this game. Maybe after the game. But more importantly, I have to try and win today's challenge for our team."

—

"Watch out for Dyke and Marsh." The Lounge Singer reminded her.

"I will." She replied as she and Drew walked in different paths.

In the background, we can see Dyke peeking out from behind a tree, revealing that he was listening to their conversation.

"Interesting." He said to himself.

—

**Confessional**

**Dyke: **"I'm gonna need to speak to Drew and Lyn. Even though I'm safe in an alliance, I still can't have a target on my back until we get to merge. I also know that Drew and Vince might form an alliance. He probably already did." Then something came into his mind. "If he forms an alliance, there's a chance he might not invite Ceara into it! Crap!"

—

The intercom turned on and Chris's voice is heard. "Campers! Meet me at the clearing for your next challenge!"

Both teams were walking on the path to the clearing. The camera zooms in on the Ponies.

"I really want to win this challenge. I just want to sleep in that hotel for a night." The Mysterious Guy stated.

"Same here." Kelly said. "The hotel has so many shiny things to look at."

"There's a hotel?" Ben asked, which caused Marsh to facepalm.

Everyone soon made it to the clearing, where Chris was waiting for them.

"Hope you had a good sleep," Chris said, "But you're going to get nightmares. This challenge is a throwback to season 1; Fear Factor!"

Some people got scared while others were determined to win this challenge. Chris started explaining.

"If you haven't seen the challenge before, here's how it works: Every person on your team will get a task to try to complete and overcome their fear. If they complete the task, they get a point. But if they don't complete it, you don't get the point. The team with the most points will win. If we have a tie, someone will have to go again from each team and overcome another fear. And that will continue until 1 team eventually wins. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Riley spoke out. "Isn't it kind of unfair for us since they have an extra member?" She asked as she pointed to the Unicorns.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Unique Unicorns, choose one person from the Unicorns will sit out of the challenge."

"We choose Ceara." Abby answered for her team. "We've seen how she can't deal with heights, so this is good for her."

"Thanks…" Ceara said as she walked to where Chris was standing.

"Now let's start!" Chris announced. "Ben, you'll be going first!" Ben walked over to Chris. Chef walked into the scene holding a box. "Please open that box."

Ben did what he was told. Once he opened it, a bunch of birds and hermit crabs jumped out. "AHHH!" Ben screamed and ran away.

"Wow… Pathetic. No point for the Ponies." The Prancing Ponies groaned. "Next up!" Chris took out a piece of paper and read it. "Look at that. 4 people are doing this challenge! Vince, Tanya, Thomas, Drew, come on over!"

All 4 of them walked over to Chris. Thomas, Vince, and Drew looked determined while Tanya was shaking a little.

"For you guys, I have a very special guest that is excited to meet you."

Suddenly, a very creepy looking clown ran into the scene. It wore a very silly looking outfit, giant clown shoes, red hair, a red nose, and makeup that gave it its creepy look. It had a very big smile too.

As soon as they saw the clown, they all backed away.

"Get that thing away from me!" Vince yelled.

"Relax. All you have to do is give it a nice big hug." Chris said with a smirk.

"Nah man. I'm opting out of this one." Thomas said as he walked back to his team.

—

**Confessional**

**Thomas: **"I'd have so much more confidence if I knew my football wasn't missing. I need it back."

—

"Yeah, I'm not touching that thing either." Vince also walked back.

Tanya was about to do the same, but then remembered how her team really wanted to win and spend a night in the hotel. She wanted to spend a night in the hotel too. She slowly walked over to the clown. And she could hear, Dyke, Lyn, and Kelly cheering for her.

"You got this Tanya!"

"You can do this!"

"We believe in you!"

That motivated Tanya even more. She ran up to the clown and wrapped her arms around it. The rest of the Ponies cheered.

"And the Ponies get their first point!"

"Woohoo!" Tanya cheered as she let go of the clown, which looked at her afterwards. "Ah! Get away from me." Tanya ran back to her team. Now everyone was waiting on Drew. He thinks he can do it, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Lyn.

—

**Confessional**

**Drew:** "Lyn's probably the alliance's target. If our team wins, she could be the next one to go. I cannot let that happen."

—

"Sorry guys. Not doing it." Drew walked back to his disappointed team.

"Pathetic. The blogger girl has more guts than 3 strong guys." Chris said. "No points for the Unicorns. Next!"

Chef came back into the scene and placed down a small table with a box on it. "Marsh and Andrea, you're up."

Marsh and Andrea walked up to him. "Would one of you please open this box?"

Andrea and Marsh both walked up to the box. Andrea opened slightly and they both peeked inside to see something they were horrified of, a giant tarantula. They both screamed and jumped away from the box.

"Nope! I hate spiders! Not doing whatever the task is!" The Sassy girl said.

"That thing is like, almost the size of the box!" Marsh yelled. "I ain't touching that!"

"If neither of you will touch it, then no points will be earned. Let's move on."

—

**Confessional**

**Marsh: **"Even though I hate to admit it, I have arachnophobia. I mean, have you seen those things? They're terrifying!"

—

"Dyke! You're up!"

Dyke walked over to Chris. "What's my task?"

"Well, we gotta wait for them to get here."

"Wait for who?"

Dyke got his answer when a helicopter flew onto the island and landed. 2 people came out. They were both males. One had tan skin, shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. The other had pale skin, slick black hair, and green eyes. They both wore a black suit with black pants and black shoes. They also wore a badge with the words "Spy Killers" on it. Dyke was shaking.

"Dyke, you must take down both of these men to earn your team a point." Chris started.

The men walked up to Dyke until they were about 5 feet away.

"We remember you." The tan guy said. "You murdered our boss."

Dyke glared at them. "You people were trying to kill my mother. I had to kill him."

The pale guy stepped in. "Your mother was a spy and she knew about our plans. She had to die."

That made Dyke clench his fists. "Don't. Say. That."

Everyone watching was horrified, except for Chris who was enjoying this.

"You must come with us or we will shoot you."

Dyke had a malicious grin. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If that's your choice." They both put their hands in their pockets, but couldn't find what they needed. "Uhh, Jim, where are our guns?"

The pale guy, who was now named Jim, looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh, you mean these?"

The 2 men looked at Dyke and were shocked at what they saw. Dyke had both of their pistols in his hands. He puts his fingers on the triggers and pointed the pistols at them.

"Leave right now. Or else." He threatened them.

The 2 men immediately ran back to their helicopter and flew away. Dyke looked at the other campers. They were shocked.

"Sorry you had to see that." He apologized.

"You kidding? That was awesome!" Chris said. "Another point for the Prancing Ponies!"

Dyke handed Chris the pistols and walked back over to his team. Chef pushed the monitor into the scene.

"Abby, please come over here and face the monitor."

Abby did what she was told.

"You must watch this 5 minute video without moving or looking away."

"Got it." Abby said.

Chris turned on the monitor. The video was behind the scenes footage of the production 'Wicked' that Abby was in when she was 10. It showed clips of an 18 year old girl who played Elphaba. The girl was terrorizing the younger cast members, including Abby. Abby was shaking while watching her younger self get terrorized by the girl. However, she successfully watched the whole video without looking away.

"And the Unique Unicorns warm their first point!" Chris announced. Abby ran back to her team. "Kelly! It is now your turn!"

Kelly walked over to Chris. Chris gave her a golden key, which made Kelly's eyes sparkle.

"It's so shiny!" She exclaimed. Chris dropped a bunch of sticks on the ground and used a lighter to fire it up.

"Yep. But your task is to burn the key!" He told her. Kelly shook her head.

"Nope. I never burn shiny things." Kelly walked to her team.

"Well that was boring." Chris said as Chef dumped water on the fire to put it out. "Rena, you're up next."

Rena walked up to Chris as he looked at the piece of paper.

"It says here your fear is abuse." Chris took out a whip. "So one person from the opposing team will whip you with this for 1 minute."

"I'm not doing that." Rena said.

"Are you sure? Cause if the next person completes their task, your team will automatically lose."

"That's fine." Rena walked back to her shocked team.

—

**Confessional**

**Dale: **"Does she… want us to lose!?"

—

**Confessional **

**Vince: **"I don't know if Rena is throwing the challenge or not, but either way I'm fine with that. We can get out a big threat to our game."

—

"Lyn, it is now your turn! If you're able to complete this challenge, you're team will automatically win." Chris announced.

—

**Confessional**

**Lyn: **"Great. Now everyone on my team relies on me to win this challenge."

—

Lyn walked up to Chris, a little scared. "What's my task?" She asked. Suddenly, a cat ran onto screen. "AH!"

"Relax. All you have to do is pet the cat for your team to win."

Lyn was shaking. She did not like cats. She heard her team cheering for her, but it didn't help much. Then, Dyke walked over to her.

"Hey, you can do this." He told her. Lyn looked at him. "Remember what your brother said to you before he left. He said you can do this without him. You're a strong person deep down and I know you can prove yourself."

Dyke's words made Lyn feel more confident. She then ran towards the cat and picked it up and pet it. The Prancing Ponies cheered.

"With a score of 3-1 and only 1 person on the Unicorns team, there is no reason to continue!" Chris announced. "Congratulations Prancing Ponies, you have won today's challenge!"

The Ponies has a group hug. Marsh didn't want to be in it, but Dyke dragged him in it to his annoyance.

"Unique Unicorns, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

The Unicorns sighed in defeat.

After the challenge, Thomas is seen walking down the path. Marsh ran over to him.

"Hey, I heard your football went missing. You might wanna check the girls cabin." Marsh whispered to him, then ran off.

"What?" Thomas blinked in confusion.

The camera panned to the left to see Drew and Lyn walking together.

"You're afraid of cats?" Drew asked, laughing a little. Lyn pouted.

"I have bad memories of them. Okay?" She stated.

Dyke ran over to them. "Hey." They turned to face him. "Can I speak to you 2 for a moment?"

"Go ahead." The Lounge Singer offered.

"Alright. So, I overheard the conversation you 2 had before the challenge and-"

"You were spying on us?" Lyn interrupted him.

"Well, I was suspicious so I felt like I needed to check it out." He defended. "Anyway, yes, there is an alliance."

"I knew it!" The Dumb Rockstar said.

"Yep. It was created by Marsh. It consists of Me, Marsh, Riley, and Ben. It was his idea to vote off Jayden."

"And you went along with it!?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry. As an apology, I'll try to keep you safe till merge. That way, we can start a new alliance without Marsh."

Lyn was skeptical at first, but then Drew spoke.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Thank you." Dyke replied. "I'm gonna go now before someone sees us." Dyke ran off.

Tanya, Riley, and Kelly were going back into the cabin to get their items. Once they opened the door, they were shocked at what they saw. Thomas was going through a bag and next to him were already checked bags.

"What are you doing!?" Riley screamed at Thomas, who jumped in response.

"I'm looking for my football. Someone told me to check here." He answered.

"Why would it be in here?" Tanya asked, who was a little pissed. "And who gave you the right to look through our belongings?"

"Maybe one of you stole it." Thomas unzipped another bag.

"Get out!" Kelly yelled, angrily. Before he left, he gasped at what was in the bag. He took out his football, which caused the girls to look confused. Thomas pointed at Tanya.

"You!" He screamed angrily. "You stole my football!"

Everyone came and started to watch the drama unfold.

"I-I didn't steal it!" She denied.

"Then how and why was it in your bag!?"

"I don't know!"

Thomas walked over and pushed her out of the way so he could leave. "You're lucky we're not on the same team. Once I get the chance, you're gone." He threatened as he walked away. Kelly looked at Tanya. Ceara felt guilty because she knew she was the reason this happened. And the worse part is, Marsh also knew.

**Task: Completed**

**Ceara's bank: $3,000**

Kelly looked at Tanya. "Did you actually steal from him?" She asked.

"No! I didn't!" She replied.

"Yeah right." Riley said sarcastically as she went to fix her bags.

—

**Confessional**

**Tanya: **"I didn't steal Thomas's football! Someone must be framing me! And I have a good idea who it is!"

—

Drew, Vince, Abby, and Rena met up.

"So, I went and asked the others who they were voting for." Abby said. "3 of them are voting Rena. Ceara's voting for someone else."

"Then let's vote with Ceara." Vince suggested. "It will be 5-3 and Rena will be safe."

"Good idea. And nobody will think we're an alliance." Drew said.

"So we all agree on voting with Ceara?" Abby asked.

"I guess. I mean, I don't really have a choice." Rena said.

"Perfect!"

It was now time for the elimination ceremony. Thomas still looked mad from the incident that happened recently.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony!" Chris welcomed them. "I haven't seen some of you in a while. And I did see a little bit of tension between the teams. This will be interesting Now start voting!"

Everyone went in the confessional to cast their votes. Chris read all of them to himself and took out the tray of marshmallows.

"Let's see who is going home." Chris said excitedly. "The first marshmallow goes to Abby."

Abby caught her marshmallow with a smile.

"Ceara, Drew, Vince, you 3 are safe."

Those 3 caught their marshmallows too.

"Drew and Dale, you both are safe as well."

They both caught their marshmallows.

"Now it's down to Rena and Thomas."

Thomas looked shocked while Rena had a deadpan expression.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rena!"

Rena caught her marshmallow, making Thomas even more shocked.

"Thomas, it's your time to go."

"Aw man, for real?" Thomas said.

"Yep. Onto the boot of shame my friend."

Thomas stood on the X that was on the dock. He was disappointed and thought he could have done better.

"Any final words?" Chris asked. Thomas shook his head. "Alright then. See ya!" Chris presses the button on his remote and Thomas was sent flying into the air, screaming.

"That's it for this episode! Surprised by the elimination? This season is full of surprises! Probably even more than Pahkitew. Who's next to get voted off? And how will Tanya explain herself to everyone? Find out next time. On Total! Drama! Volcano Island!

—

**Votes**

**Dale: **"Rena could possibly be sabotaging our team. I don't trust her. She's gone.

**Thomas: **"I wish that blogger was on our team so I can vote for her. But since she's not, I'm voting Rena."

**Ceara: **"I-I do not want m-more drama to start so… I-I vote Thomas."

**Abby: **"Gotta stick to my alliance. Sorry Thomas."

**Drew: **"Thomas, you're a threat to my game. See ya."

**Vince: **"Probably shouldn't have caused drama dude. I vote Thomas."

**Rena: **"I'm voting Thomas. No question."

—

**What's this? No bonus clips? Not this chapter. Bonus clips will now be in different chapters. And for the Playa De Losers bonus clips, starting next chapter, they will come in every 3 chapters. So you will need to wait for those.**

**Reason for Thomas's elimination: I did not see Thomas as a contestant that would change the game much or be in a relationship or anything. He was just kind of... there. I just decided to get him out.**

**Now, here are Ceara's tasks for the next episode:**

**Task #1: Make an alliance with people from the opposing team.**

**Task #2: Make a final 2 alliance with 2 different people.**

**And that's it! I'll see you all on the next episode of Eviction Notice! Bye!**


End file.
